Marrying the Mafia
by CloudsLover
Summary: Kagome Higurashi had a persona to up hold she had to keep both her worlds separated for without innocent school girl Kagome Shinto… Kagome Higurashi would have never caught the eye of prosecutor Taisho… who was unaware that they were one and the same.R
1. Case File 2106

**Declaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters there own by Rumiko Takahashi (bows)

**Note:** This story was inspired by the Korean movie by the same name: Marrying the Mafia is a really funny movie I really recommend it **CloudsLover**

**Summary: **The Higurashi clan was the most feared gang in the region rightly so for their leader was rumored to be able to take down an enemy signal handedly; not that Sesshomaru Taisho was intimidated by such a show of power for he was the number one prosecutor of sector 305 and had a reputation of his own, but the question is: what happens when both their worlds collide?

Read to find out!

'Thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

**Marrying the Mafia**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter One

Case File 2106

* * *

The sound of siren's was a normality in the booming city known as Tokyo and it was a sound that prosecutor Sesshomaru Taisho enjoyed the most "They have been smuggling goods for the past three months; it was just a matter of time that they decided to make a move" he was calm and collected as his second in command ran another red light coming closer to their destination.

"Sir… Ginta is awaiting for your order to move in as we speak" the thrill of the chase was something he would never get use to, for it was different experience every single time "Sir, what are your orders" a small satisfied smile appeared in his handsome face.

"Give them the go ahead" exiting the now parked car he made his way towards the gathered officers "Don't let anyone escape" He shouted as the door to the storage warehouse were now being pushed open "arrest them all" an outcry of understanding was heard as a battle erupted in seconds officers and gangsters a like fighting for dominance.

"I, prosecutor Sesshomaru Taisho of sector 305 here by read you your rights" metal pipes could be heard as they unmistakably hit human bones "You have the right to remain silent… anything you may say can and will be use against you in the court of law" grunts of passed out men now being detained where over looked by his person as he made his way into the crowd "You are here by charged of possession of stolen goods and" he dodged an oncoming attack easily as he continued "illegal trafficking"

"Sir, behind you" Sesshomaru heed the warning as he turned to look up and saw his attacker holding a baseball bat in his hands as he ran towards him with ill intent and yet it caused him to smirk very much amused at the lame attempt.

"Might as well add assault to the list" easily unarming his attacker he tossed him towards his second in command unconscious from the blow that he had effortlessly landed "lock him up with the rest"

"Yes, sir" Sesshomaru looked around to see all of the stolen goods that this particular gang had accumulated in the past three months and sighed for he knew that he had a rather annoying report to write and turn in, which his superiors would be very pleased to read.

"Status report" He asked no one in particular gaining the attention of the one closes to him.

"Twenty captured, and it seemed that some had managed to flee… sir" Sesshomaru nodded but said nothing regarding those that were lucky enough to escape his wrath and quickly began to give out orders.

"I want and inventory list of all goods by tomorrow morning on my desk, understood" he voiced as he made his way back to his car and quickly added "Make sure to add the report of all the men who had been detained"

"Yes sir, Ginta and some fellow officers are on it as we speak" again all he did was nod as he settled himself into the driver's seat "I myself will over look things here and shall have the report ready as ordered"

"Good, keep up the good work… and Sango congratulations on your promotion" his second in command smiled.

"Thank you, sir" Sango watched him drive off and sighed "All right people back to work, we have thirteen hours until dead line so move it" she shouted, she didn't get promoted for being soft "Kami, I love my job" with a happy step to her walk she quickly got to work.

* * *

"Grandfather" the voice echoed caring it forward to every inch of the room "They were captured" you could now hear footsteps tapping on the hard wood floor indicating that his grandson was rapidly approaching; seconds later the screen door was opened in a not so gentle fashion.

"Calm… yourself; Souta" a very much tired fourteen year old boy stood before him somewhat out of breath "Who were captured" waiting patiently for his grandson to answer for it seemed it involved an important matter concerning them all.

"The band of seven have fallen" both remained silent as the door to the connecting room slowly slid open "Sis did you hear" in walked in his older sister wearing their family seal on the left side of her formal kimono.

"Of course I heard… how, can't I with you shouting it to the four winds" she ignored her brothers annoyed stare and turned to face her grandfather before speaking once more "With the band of seven scrambling to stay intact… Naraku might take this opportunity to try and take over their area" his granddaughter showed no emotion but he knew deep down that she was worried at the current situation unfolding before them.

"Yes… I believe he would be capable of such an underhanded thing" The eldest Higurashi frowned in thought "it's a shame seeing that their area is at a close proximity to our own" Naraku wasn't one you would wish for a neighbor for the man embodied the very devil.

"What does it matter we don't have any dealing with any of those gangs; the only one we tend to associate with is the wolf tribe…" Souta said gaining the attention of his sister and grandfather.

"That little brother is the reason why I worry" in the depth of her kimono she took out a scroll "Souta have this deliver to Kouga right away and tell the messenger to wait for his reply" she stood slightly as she bowed to her grandfather and exited the room for she had much to think about.

"Do as she ordered Souta and then go straight to bed, for you have school tomorrow" Souta nodded and did as he was told but not before he voiced

"My Sis is the coolest" causing the eldest Higurashi to chuckle at the admiration his grandson showed for his own sister.

"Of course she is, she wouldn't have been named as head of the family if she wasn't equipped to lead" Souta nodded and left to do what had been asked of him, once the screen door was closed he dared himself to speak out loud "Yet I wonder if it had been fair to place such a burden on one so young" he sighed feeling is old age weighing him down for the first time in years; debating if he had done the right thing in naming his only granddaughter as his successor.

* * *

The ringing in the right side of his ear had yet to cease causing him to awake from much need rest "Who is calling me at this ungodly hour" answering his recently replaced phone "What is it" he growled for being denied to sleep-in for the first time in the three months having been too preoccupied with the band of seven investigation.

"There is an unknown service change billed to your credit card…" Sesshomaru had never attempted to kill someone over the phone but he sure liked to learn how.

"Inuyasha" laughter could easily be heard at the other end of the line "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me"

"I have lost count… but just called to remind you that our father had purposely ordered you to drop me off at school today… remember" Inuyasha took a small pause before saying "don't tell me the great Sesshomaru forgot" his mind had been occupied with more important matters than that of his brother, Inuyasha which he unintentionally had pushed out of his mind for he, Sesshomaru Taisho had indeed forgotten.

"Of course I remembered…" not that he was going to give his annoying brother the enjoyment of knowing otherwise "I'll pick you up in twenty minutes" with that being said he hung up his phone and began to get ready. "Guess I'll be at work earlier than planned" taking one final look to what moments ago had been a warm bed he sighed. He soon headed towards his master bathroom to start his day off right. Just like he had promised he was at his brother's apartment in the time limit indicated "Hurry up, moron" Sesshomaru shouted as he watched his brother run towards the car.

"Morning to you to" Inuyasha smiled showing off his pearly whites "So I watched the news last night and lord and behold your face pops up on my TV" Inuyasha chuckled as he couldn't help himself but tease his older brother "Didn't know I was related to such a celebrity"

"I was doing my job nothing more" Sesshomaru stated as he made a left turn "The only celebrity we have in the family is your mom" Inuyasha frowned it wasn't every day that Sesshomaru brought up the woman he hated "Father said he will be visiting you in a few days so if I were you which I'm glad that I'm not, I would clean that dirty apartment of yours"

"Fine, I'll get to it once I get home" Inuyasha voiced as the car was parked in front of his school "Thanks for the ride… you don't have to pick me up tomorrow" Sesshomaru nodded as Inuyasha stepped out of the car.

"And Inuyasha" Inuyasha turned to face his older brother who was currently smiling which was rare sight "stay out of trouble"

"Will do boss" Inuyasha said returning the rare brotherly affection shown from his only brother "go catch those bad guys" Inuyasha said closing the door, Sesshomaru nodded and drove off to work.

* * *

The sakura blossoms were once more in bloom indicating that a new school year was underway "Ah, there so pretty this time of year" she voiced out loud as she turned to look at a very much mortified younger brother "Oh come on Souta, don't tell me you're a shamed to walk with your older sister" she said catching her baby brother by surprise and laughed as he tried to reassure her otherwise.

"You know that's not the reason" Souta said looking shyly around noticing that people were continuing to stare at them "they continue to stare… their staring" Kagome smiled as she hugged her brother causing some of the girls to giggle at such a sisterly affection.

"Let them stare… the reason they are staring is because I have the cuties brother in the whole world" she voiced out loud causing her brother to blush in utter horror.

"Now, now Kagome you know that's not true… everyone knows that I have the cuties brother in the whole world" both Higurashi siblings turned around to glare at the person who decided to question the cuteness of any Higurashi.

"Ayame how was your summer?" Kagome said choosing to ignore the girl who had declared herself as her rival "I would guess it went well seeing that you still have a tan" it was more in the lines of a sun burn, but Kagome had chosen to be polite and Ayame knew that for she soon countered with

"Yup, it was great… how about yourself, not that you saw any sun this summer which I can tell by looking at how pale you are" Ayame laughed at her own joke, causing both siblings to look at each other and silently agree that the red head before them was defiantly not from this planet.

"We can't help it if we're allergic to the sun" Souta laughed at his sister joke which was a lot better than the one the annoying red head had attempted "Better get going Souta wouldn't want you to be late to your first class now would we" Souta frowned for he had the strangest feeling there was something else going on all together.

"I'll see you at lunch?" her brother asked hopefully, she nodded not seeing any reason to deny him "Okay, later then" Souta cheerfully said as he made his way to class

"Okay, now what do you really want" Kagome asked the red head before her who was now looking embarrassed for she had been caught in her own fib

"Darn, oh well… just to let you know my brother did join our school this year" Kagome nodded but it wasn't like Ayame to call her out publicly like she had done just moments before "Kouga asked me to deliver you a message" Kagome frowned "Don't look at me that way I'm just the massager" Ayame voiced in a panic; Kagome Higurashi had two face's: in the public eye she was a normal school teenage girl, but in the underworld of criminal activity she was the leader of the Higurashi clan for they were the most feared gang in the region and it was justly so for they had a reputation to up hold one she herself wasn't going to witness first hand.

"What does your idiot of a leader want that can't wait until tonight" Kagome voiced as she noticed how quick Ayame had lost her temper before she remembered who she was speaking too causing her to smirk "make it quick; I only have five minutes to get to class… thanks to you" her voice had gotten a degree lower showing the red head that she really meant business.

"Right, he didn't want any recorded information written down that's the reason why you are meeting tonight; just that he thinks it would be safer if the venue was changed" Kagome frowned seeing that Kouga was trying to hide something from her which caused her to quickly conclude to only one thing.

"He is being monitored isn't he… that idiot" she didn't need to be told just by the way Ayame had tensed at her suspicions was enough of an answer "Tell him to come to the club tonight; that's the only place to be able to speak in discretion" Ayame nodded not needing to hear anything more and headed to her own class, Kagome went to do the same "If I'm late because of that idiot, I'll kill him..." she had a persona to up hold she had to keep both her worlds separated which wasn't a simple task at doing; it was hard to live a double life especially like the one she had 'You can do this Kagome, it's your last year of school… then your home free… what can possibly go wrong' she smiled, the sun was shining and there was no clouds in sight it was a good omen not knowing that rain showers were predicted for later on in the day.

* * *

The police station was in absolute up roar "Get me that report" shouted a very annoyed Sango who had only gotten a few hours of sleep "He is due any minute… find that report now" the inventory list that she had worked her ass off on finishing had magically disappeared into thin air it seemed "Move your ass" she screamed at a fellow colleague who had chosen to take a breather; she kicked him out of his seat causing the startled man to fall face first on to the cold floor "Find that report" she shouted once more causing more of her coworkers to stand to assist her very much scared for their lives.

"Found it" shouted a very relieved Ginta who was soon rewarded with a smile courtesy of his colleague Sango

"Thank you so much Ginta you're my hero" Ginta laughed as he handed Sango the missing report "no problem… by the way Sango if you don't mind me saying this but I think it would be best if you took the rest of the day off" Ginta looked around to see the mess their second in command had caused and some hopeful looks of his colleagues.

"No I'll be fine, plus I'm just doing a four hour shift today… so it's not a big deal" Sango smiled as she made her way to the head prosecutors office hiding a yawn along the way "Thanks everyone who helped; as to show my appreciation lunch is on me today" still with a smile on her face she made her way towards the elevators. As the elevator door shut many let out a sigh of relief not that it lasted long for there was soon a loud and powerful voice echoing off the walls.

"What this! Get to work… you don't get paid for just standing around… move it" Sesshomaru shouted not even returning some panicked greetings "Ginta meet me in my office" Sesshomaru felt a headache coming on, it seemed to be telling him that today wasn't going to be such a good day after all.

"Yes sir" Ginta nodded as he began to give orders of his own "Yuri get Sesshomaru his morning coffee" Yuri paled at the order but nodded and made sure to get one for Sango as well; who really seemed to need one "Shika get me case file 2106" Ginta smiled "I love my job" causing some of his coworkers to glare at him with loathing while other respected him for not just anyone could put up with two tyrants; those tyrants being Sango and Sesshomaru the cream of la cream of sector 305. With both coffees and file in hand Ginta made his way towards Sesshomaru office where Sango was surely to be waiting as well.

"Ginta… I placed the report of all detainees on Sesshomaru's desk as you ordered" Ginta nodded to their newly hired help.

"Good, go help down stairs… Sango made a mess again" the short man paled as he nodded and left to do what he was told "Coffee anyone" Ginta happily sang as he opened the door noticing that Sesshomaru was already looking though the inventory list Sango and her team had provided.

"Sweet, sweet coffee" voiced Sango as she took one warm cup off of Ginta's hands "I also see you have a new case file… what's that one about" she smiled as she breathed in the sweet aroma.

"This case comes directly from the big guys up top" Sesshomaru nodded as he was handed his own coffee placing the file he had been looking at a side "With the majority of the band of seven now in our custody… there will be lot of moment from the other three top gangs; seeing that there is now new territory for the taking" Sango and Sesshomaru nodded seeing that was very much possible "That file has information that has been gathered the past two decade or so"

"So you're telling us it needs to be updated and the big guys up top want us to do it" Sango said seeing that the jerks didn't want to waste their precious time in gathering the well need information themselves which could finally bringing down the now three most powerful gangs in the rejoin 'those lazy sons of...' her current thoughts interrupted by Ginta's happy go lucky voice.

"Bingo" Ginta said smiling as he took a seat next to Sango who was currently having a hard time keeping her cool 'lack of sleep' he silently told himself; still smiling he added "Should be simple enough seeing that most of the information just needs to be reconfirmed" Sesshomaru nodded not seeing any problem for it was one of those things that just came with the job.

"Very well, let's being" Sango and Ginta glanced at each other and smiled for the chase was about to being.

* * *

"Welcome Home" both siblings smiled as they were greeted at the front of their house by loyal Higurashi Clan members' "How was your first day of school" asked one of their most trusted friend. Miroku Hoshi was a lecherous pervert but he had become like the older brother that they didn't have.

"Pleasantly normal" voiced Souta who was hit upside his head by his sister who angrily said

"Don't think that I have forgotten your behavior at lunch today little brother" Souta smiled shyly at his sister who was secretly proud of her brother even thou he had been in the wrong.

"That idiot had it coming… he was challenging me all day it was just a matter of time before I kicked his ass" Souta continued to smile while Kagome remained stern never wavering or giving into her brothers natural charm.

"At what price…" Souta smile banished slightly "think before you act… I can't always be there to protect you as much as I would like to… try to remember that" that being said she ignored her brothers hurt feelings and now spoke to older male "Miroku prepare the car you'll be joining me tonight" Miroku quickly went into bodyguard mood for he was always one to take his job seriously; occasionally.

"Sis can I go" Souta asked knowing what his sisters answer was going to be "Please" Miroku smiled knowing that no matter how much the younger boy whined he would not get his way on this particular subject for he never did.

"No, Miroku make sure you dress nice… Kouga will be meeting us there" Miroku faked a hurt look causing Kagome to roll her eyes at his antics.

"I'm hurt… are you indicating that I don't have good fashion sense" Souta still pouting at being denied once more on not going and saw no humor in the older man's antics "Fine I'll go change… I'll see you in two hours" Miroku offered as he winked and walked away leaving both siblings alone.

"Go start your homework, Souta" not speaking to his sister he walked away towards his own room causing Kagome to sigh seeing that her baby brother was giving her the cold shoulder.

"He'll come around… he always does, one day he'll come to understand that you're just trying to protect him" voiced the eldest Higurashi "Will Miroku be joining you tonight" he asked already knowing the answer.

"He is, Kouga is being monitored as I'm sure a part of his gang as well…" she sighed feeling that she was over thinking things once again but yet she felt she had to voice her suspicion "grandfather I'm suspect that there might have been a traitor"

"You referring to the band of seven… well they were more in the lines of no good thief's, they didn't have much loyalty to begin with" they made their way towards the beautiful garden as the drifted in and out of the cold and pleasant shadows provided by the tall trees outside their gates "Naraku's group is no different; just that he tends to have a heavy hand and strikes fear into his followers" Kagome nodded hearing what her grandfather had to say for he had the wisdom that she had yet to achieve "Fear not this meeting with Kouga is just to reinforce our peace treaty… nothing more" Kagome smiled feeling a little at ease that her grandfather was trying to reassure her, which she found herself still needing from time to time.

"Souta fought a boy from his class today at lunch" the eldest Higurashi frowned for his grandson wasn't one for violence "Given that the boy was aggravating him for most of the day… yet that still doesn't give him the right to throw the first punch" her grandfather slightly agreed "Souta is lacking in controlling his emotions"

"Now Kagome, he was not trained to be like you" she hide her hurt expression well "See what I mean… there's no shame in showing your emotions to those close to you" she felt her eyes being to tear up and hard as she tried to hold them back the more they pushed to the surface "Your strong and qualified to take on the responsibility of being the head of this family and clan… but there will come a time when you will have to make scarifies… there will come a time when you'll have to put this clan and family first; and I know it's cruel of me to push such a responsibility to one so young" she shook her head for she was sure she would hear this words from her grandfather once more.

"I more than anyone know the price to have excepted such a major responsibility… and I won't regret my decision" her grandfather nodded already predicting such a statement "I must go and get ready" she left her grandfather alone for the time being as he sank into the peaceful silence of the garden.

"Your mother had said the same thing… may she rest in peace" he was beginning to worry he had long ago denied his own daughter happiness and felt that his granddaughter was destined for that same lonely road "honorable daughter send your confused father a sign"

* * *

Stakeouts have never been pleasant especially when you were currently stuck with a partner who didn't know when to keep quite "Sesshomaru sir, I just wanted to thank you for giving me this opportunity to prove myself that I am of some use to the team" the short chubby man that sat next to him offered once more even if it was now the millionth time that he had done so.

"There is no need to thank me Jaken, the reason why you were chosen was that Ginta nor Sango where available" Sesshomaru glared at the nervous man; if it wasn't against protocol he would have done this alone "Now shut up and pay attention for you're the one that has to take the pictures" finally it was silent just as a car came into view and stopped in front of the night club that went by the name of the Blue Raven which was an upcoming hot spot among those between the ages of seventeen and thirty "make sure to get their faces"

"Yes sir" Jaken nervously took the pictures not wanting to mess up his first official job out of the office "I'll do my best"

"Looks to me there is a meeting tonight" choosing to ignore the small man Sesshomaru smirk feeling very pleased with himself that it had been his idea to stake out this particular spot "so they had changed the venue" it seemed that he was already a step ahead of them "There exiting the car make sure to get a clear picture"

"Yes sir" ignoring the small man once more he took out the file he was carrying and conformed the face of the man that excited the very expensive foreign car "Kouga Wolf leader of the wolf tribe… what brings you to this side of town… neutral territory perhaps"

"Sir I believe that this night club is owned by the Higurashi clan" Jaken happily pointed out not that it need to be said for Sesshomaru had already made sure to know what belong to what gang "and sir just to point out, it seemed that Kouga came alone"

"I can see that Jaken" Jaken quickly resumed to taking pictures "Perhaps there is no meeting or perhaps it already taken place… he is, in his right to drink a beer" Sesshomaru frowned something didn't seem right; the wolf tribe had bars and night clubs of their own why this particular club "Well continue to stay here, something's not right" and as predicted another car arrived moments later just as expensive as the one Kouga had arrived in "Here we go" Sesshomaru smiled always liking to be right.

"It seems that this one doesn't come alone, sir" Again Jaken liked to point the obvious as if Sesshomaru need to be reconfirmed on what he was seeing "His wearing the Higurashi clan symbol" the man was wearing a very expensive suit and on the left side of his shoulder he bore the symbol of the clan he represented a bold thing to do even if it was neutral territory.

"We have no information on him; the Higurashi seem to do well in keeping things well hidden" Sesshomaru watched the unknown man as he made his way to open the passenger door and froze for there before him was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on "My, my what a lucky S.O.B" Sesshomaru couldn't help but comment.

"Excuse me sir" Jaken asked looking confused as if not sure if he just heard his superior alarming statement.

"Take a picture before she goes inside" Jaken did as he was order, Sesshomaru unknowingly was trying to memorize the face of the woman that was making her way into the building "Sorry sir we ran out of film"

"Doesn't matter we got what we wanted, let's call it a night" He said as he turned on the car and drove off trying memorize the face of the unknown woman into his mind failing to notice that she bore the crest of the Higurashi clan on the back of her formal kimono indicating that she was very much head of the clan "Develop those picture and have them on my desk first things in the morning" Jaken held his camera close as if it was his only life line.

"Yes, sir I'll have them first thing in the morning" Sesshomaru nodded as he silently hoped that the moron beside him had gotten a good picture of the woman.

**To Be Continue!**


	2. Just another Day

**Declaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters there own by Rumiko Takahashi (bows)

**Summary: **The Higurashi clan was the most feared gang in the region rightly so for their leader was rumored to be able to take down an enemy signal handedly; not that Sesshomaru Taisho was intimidated by such a show of power for he was the number one prosecutor of sector 305 and had a reputation of his own, but the question is: what happens when both their worlds collide?

Read to find out!

'Thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

**Marrying the Mafia**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Two

Just another Day

* * *

Dawn was approaching and with it a brand new day not that Kagome Higurashi noticed for she was too occupied with school work that she had yet to finish "All because that idiot Kouga wouldn't end the meeting as planed" taking off her reading glasses she sighed she was getting tired and began to wonder if she could indeed finish solving the value of x without falling asleep.

"Sis, are you still up" she looked up from her work to notice her still sleepy brother leaning on her doorway. Smiling as she once more readjusted her reading glasses and solved the value of x once more and happily stated

"Just got home about an hour ago" she couldn't hide the yawn that managed to escape causing her brother to frown "I'm about done…" she was interrupted by her brothers' embrace

"I'm sorry about what happened at lunch today" she nodded having a feeling that her grandfather had lectured him once she had left "It won't happen again, I'll be more careful next time" Kagome was tired and didn't have the strength of arguing with her brother about not being a next time "So… how about next time you"

"No" she stood up already knowing what her baby brother had wanted "you're not old enough you'll just have to wait until you are" she stated as she gather her things and made her way towards her own private bathroom to finally get ready for bed "Now go back to sleep, we'll talk more about this in the morning"

"Sis it is morning" knowing that if he continued he would only achieve his sister wrath he exited the room quietly "She's just to cool" he whispered as he yawned causing Kagome to smile as she began to change into her over size night shirt.

"It's one a.m." she sighed calculating how much sleep she was going to get "which means I have about five hours of sleep…" her tummy grumbled voicing its disapproval of going to bed empty "sorry, you'll just have to wait until breakfast" sighing one last time she snuggled into bed letting sleep consommé her tired body as it began to dream of '2x-12=-6… what's the value of x' the question echoed in her mind causing her to frown in her sleep 'give me gangsters… give me anything… anything but algebra… algebra' she began to toss and turn for her dreams where battered by math.

* * *

Sesshomaru Taisho top prosecutor of sector 305 was in good sprit a rare sight to behold so early in the morning "Good morning" coffee in hand he smiled as he made his way to the elevators but stopped before entering "Ah, Yuri please inform Ginta and Sango to meet me in my office" and left a startled secretary standing with her mouth open in total shock

"Shika" Yuri slowly made her way towards her colleague "did Sesshomaru Taisho just walk by here" Shika looked up to see the very tyrant of sector 305 enter the elevators.

"Yeah that was him… why did he yell at you" Shika whispered feeling sorry for his friend who was deadly afraid of the man "If he did just remember not to take it personally… he tends to yell at everyone" Shika moved to put away some reports that need to be filed immediately.

"No… that's the thing; he didn't" Yuri whispered back causing the brown haired man before her to drop the files in alarm.

"He didn't" Shika paled "what did he say" both began to pick up and sort the fallen files "did… did he smile" he shutter at the thought of Sesshomaru Taisho having the ability to smile.

"Yes!" she half shouted half whispered "and he also said good morning" her eyes widen as if reliving the incident that very exact moment; replaying it over and over in her mind until her friends broke her out of her daze

"No" Shika shouted gaining the attention of his fellow colleagues "that doesn't sound like him…" all files in hand and in order they stood still engrossed with their current discussion not noticing that their current conversation was no longer private.

"Perhaps his getting the flu… it has been going around the office lately" she kept her other theories to herself, alien abduction being at the top of her list "or do you think his stakeout with Jaken last night went well" if it weren't alien related to Yuri it was always a possibility that it always involved work.

"I vote for alien abduction" Sango whispered catching both of her absorbed colleagues off guard "Yuri… any massages?" Yuri nodded trying to desperately to find her voice as Sango continued to stare "Well" she asked wanting to laugh but felt that one happy Sesshomaru was enough to strike fear so early in the morning 'most not add fuel to the fire' soon came to mind which caused her to smile "Yuri the message" which to her slight surprise it seemed to have a calming effect to both her colleagues, Shika and Yuri smiled in return.

"Sesshomaru would like to speak with you and Ginta as soon as possible" Yuri had been so involved in trying to figure out if Sesshomaru was really Sesshomaru that the message had slipped her mind "Forgive me I got carried away… didn't I Shika" Shika nodded feeling that he himself had been carried away by the possibilities of fake Sesshomaru and felt a shame on being caught gossiping of all things.

"No worries you two just get back to work… Yuri don't forget to inform Ginta when he arrives that Sesshomaru wants to speak with him as well… oh before I forget Ginta wants some case files ready by the time he gets here" Yuri nodded feeling shame in indulging herself in gossip so early in the morning, when there were always a phone call to be answered "Now get back to work" Sango shouted causing some nosy people to flinch as they scurried to do their respectable stations.

"Hey, Yuri" Shika leaned in to whispers not having learn his lesson "Did you hear that Sango and Ginta are secretly dating" Yuri looked shocked at the possibility of an office romance and was about to reply but was interrupted by

"Now, Shika if everyone knows about it… it's not much of a secret, now is it?" Ginta stood before them smiling causing Shika to squeal what seemed to be an apology and left a wide eyed Yuri to fend for her-self.

"Traitor" she shouted after the retreating back of Shika; clearing her throat she managed to sweetly say "Good morning, Ginta… Sesshomaru and Sango are waiting for you in his office" Ginta nodded as he waited for some papers he had previously called in for just hours before.

"Thanks, Yuri you may get back to work…" Yuri smiled feeling once more at ease but was stopped when Ginta leaned in to whisper in her ear "and Yuri I wouldn't believe such gossip" winking at her with papers now in hand he made his way towards the elevators.

"The world is ending" she managed to whisper; Shika seeing his dear friend faint before his very eyes had ran to her side as he called out her name truly worried for she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Yuri" placing her head on his lap he managed to hear her mumble

"Aliens… aliens… taking over… the world… ending" shaking his head as he tried and failed to wake her

"Snap out of it Yuri…" Shika sighed it was too early for such a scene "Dam it Yuri, wake up!" it was all leading to a not so smooth day it seemed.

* * *

With only five hours of sleep one was under qualified to being a morning person "Coffee" Kagome mumbled not so lady like to no one in particular "I said coffee" she shouted loud and clear causing two of her men to scramble towards the kitchen seeing that coffee was hardly on the morning menu.

"How about some tea…" her grandfather cautiously asked her as he began to pour her a cup seeing that she hated the strong taste of coffee to being with "I'm guessing things didn't go so well with Kouga" it was the wrong conversation to start with it seemed for his granddaughters eyes were glazed with sleep and anger "forget that I asked" his eyes would once in a while drifted off towards the kitchen where a battle seemed to developed in the means to please his moody granddaughter "Didn't sleep well… perhaps you should stay home just this once" he offered debating if sleep was the cause for her mood.

"No that's not necessary… please forgive me grandfather…" feeling the warm liquid of the strong but pleasant taste of tea she smiled "I didn't mean to take out my frustration on you" feeling that she was now somewhat fully awake she sighed "the meeting with Kouga went just as plan… well not fully as planed" feeling a headache developing she took another sip of her tea trying to remember if she indeed finished all of her homework.

"Care to explain" frustration appeared on her face before it hid behind her once again stone mask recalling the night's events.

"_Miroku remember to behave yourself" Miroku smiled as he sneaked a quick glance to the beautiful and young woman beside him "Keep your eyes on the road you leech" he laughed as he kept his eyes on the road and only on the road_

"_Question" he asked as he made a right turn exiting the Higurashi driveway "Does Kouga still believe we are dating" he held back his laughter for her expression was enough to answer his question as he continued down the road "Like you would ever date someone like me" Miroku said with a hint of hurt catching Kagome's attention_

"_Ah, Miroku don't say that… I would marry you tomorrow" Miroku laughed as she tried to cheer him up which always worked "Now, cheer up… the light turned green" and sure enough the previous red light had indeed turned green which assisted her on changing their current conversation not that he was going to let her "Miroku"_

"_I know… I know we're practically…" he smiled as he looked at her truly looked at her and offered sadly "family" he said winking at her as he brought the car to a full stop; they had finally arrived "We're here… you ready love?" Kagome laughed as Miroku attempted to seduce her, she watched him exit the car as he move to open the passenger door "This way" offering his hand as he helped her out the car._

"_Just don't overdo it, okay Miroku" placing his hand on her back guiding her towards the entrance he smiled "Any damages done will be taken out of your pay" Miroku smile faltered slightly knowing to well that she wasn't teasing him_

"_You're no fun" just as she was about to enter the building she could have sworn there had been a flash "Smile…for there's Kouga now" she pushed those thoughts a side seeing that there were more important matters to attend to; one that went by the name of Kouga Wolf._

"_Kouga… have you been waiting long" Kouga wolf of the wolf tribe was an old family friend; and a powerful ally to have. It had taken Kouga some time to prove himself to his men and allies that he was indeed capable to lead; something Kagome at some point in time would have to prove for herself._

"_I had just arrived… Kagome you're looking beautiful as always" he kissed her offered hand which he had lingered over for far too long "I was hoping you would have come on your own" his present smile had vanished at the appearance of Miroku "shame" Miroku took the glare effortlessly causing Kagome to smile._

"_Now Kouga try to remember that she's my girlfriend" Miroku smiled at the wolf tribe's leader who was trying not to strangle him seeing that they were indeed in neutral territory and had indeed noticed the Higurashi clan symbol on his left shoulder indicating that he was very much untouchable "I'll be over there if you need me okay sweetie" Kagome smiled as Miroku kissed her cheek "how's that" he whispered causing Kouga to glare at the closeness the both of them seemed to share. She smiled as she watched Miroku move towards the bar with unmistakable confidence._

"_I can hardly see what you like about that guy" Kouga offered as he took a drink of his beer "when you have the perfect man right before your very eyes" Kouga smirked; which always seemed to remind her why she had Miroku join her at every meeting involving Kouga "When are you going to finally realize that you're in love with me" Kouga silk smooth voice drifted towards her causing her to blush at his nearness._

'_Better make this quick' still smiling she said "So what is it you wanted to tell me that couldn't be written in a letter" Kouga smirked disappeared and turned into a full alluring smile causing Kagome to sigh, it was going to take longer then she anticipated_

"_It's more in the lines that I rather see you in person" he placed a roof hand on top of her smooth one "there's no crime in wanting to be with the person you love" she continued to smile as she pulled her hand away from his finding herself getting annoyed with the touchy feeling man before her_

"_There comes a point where it can be" She looked away to get the attention of the bartender who was content to speaking to Miroku "bartender an apple martini" turning back towards Kouga she smiled "So are you going to tell me why you are being monitored?" Kouga chuckled as his eyes drifted from her face to her neck and back to stay frozen to her slightly parted mouth._

"_Nothing gets past you does it, Kagome" he whispered her name causing her to roll her eyes at his attempt in seducing her_

'_The jerk' and in front of her fake boyfriend too "Now Kouga flattery will not get you anywhere with me so spill… what did you do this time that has gotten the badge to investigating you" Kouga sighed feeling for the first time he was wasting both their time and leaned back on his chair finally getting serious_

"_Some of my men drifted…" Kagome frowned for loyalty was one thing the Higurashi clan and wolf tribe valued the most "they seemed to venture out with the band of seven… came running with their tails between their legs asking me for help; rumors where that the band of seven where going to fall and in a very big way" Kouga smirked feeling very amused about how easily the band of seven had fallen._

"_I'm assuming you closed your door in their faces" her drink was taking far too long it seemed for she was feeling her throat being to strain as she spoke._

"_of course I tossed them out like last week's trash…those traitors…" he said offering his own beer, she of course declined shrugging his shoulders he continued "with the sources that I gathered some left the city and are hiding in the country; while others took their changes… those idiots and stay with the band" her drink finally arrived taking a sip of her alcohol free drink she concluded_

"_And captured with last night's raid" he only nodded as he finished off his own drink "And are now looking into your affairs" again he nodded putting the empty bottle a side "are they in order" she bluntly asked not wanting to beat around the bush for Kouga had wasted both their time long enough_

"_Of course they are" Kouga stated proudly "I may be a tug but I have merit; low as they might be for a gangster" Kagome laughed this was the Kouga she liked; the one she valued the most "There is no need to worry about any of my affairs" he whispered in her ear; breathing in the hit of alcohol in his breath "So when are you leaving that boyfriend of yours for me" he winked at her causing her to smile giving him false hope_

"_When hell freezes over" finishing her drink she stood "Don't do anything rash and keep a low profile" which was something very difficult to do seeing that Kouga always liked to be in the spot light; a mistake Kagome was sure of not making herself "I mean it Kouga don't cause any unnecessary trouble" Kouga smiled as he stood by her side caressing her hand he whispered_

"_It was great seeing you Kagome, we should do this again… but next time, leave your guard dog at home" he kissed her hand and walked away causing Kagome to shack her head at Kouga's determination which never seemed to falter._

"_That went well" Miroku voiced as he approached her with something she didn't recognize flash in his velvet eyes "everything still in order I hope" Kagome nodded smiling as he placed a protecting hand on her shoulder._

"_Yeah, but that jerk didn't pay his tab" Kagome sighed as she ordered Miroku to put it on Kouga's bill "that bum" that's when something caught her attention a few tables down from where she stood "Akemi, how much has that guy had to drink already" Kagome stopped one of the girls that worked part time; which happen to be Akemi. Akemi had been the very first woman Kagome had hired as head of clan. A single mother trying to fend for herself and her son, she had been in need of a job and shelter but most of all protection; protection from the good for nothing punk she was running away from; the father of her nine month child. Startled out of her memory she hear Akemi lean in and whisper_

"_His on his tenth bottle" Kagome frowned "is something wrong boss" Akemi asked as concerned could easily be heard in her voice; a kind and caring soul her Akemi as well as bright and beautiful._

"_He has reached his limit… get his tab" Akemi nodded as she went to do what she was ordered; Kagome kept a close watch at the man she recognized as one of her teachers and waited. Moments later Akemi arrived with his tab and he was not too happy about it, it seemed._

"_What's this… who said I was done" her teacher slurred his words indicating that he indeed had reached his limit "Is this a way to treat a client" seeing that Akemi was having some trouble on quieting down the man who was her algebra teacher she stepped forward taking full responsibility having a strange feeling that tomorrow at school there was going to be a surprise pop-quiz_

"_Akemi go and see to the other costumers, I'll take care of this personally" Akemi nodded and left; seeing that her teacher was very much upset about a personal matter she said "In my club sir, men come to forget their troubles not drown in them"_

"Well, Kagome how did the meeting go?" her grandfather asked once more sensing that his granddaughter had drifted off to her own little world.

"Forgive me grandfather…" finishing her cup of tea she smiled as she reported last night's events "Kouga seems to have everything in order; there is nothing we have to worry about regarding the wolf tribe" yawning hopefully for the last time she added "however he has informed me that some of his men drifted towards the band of seven… breaking their loyalties to the tribe" the eldest Higurashi frowned not liking what his granddaughter had to say, it was never something he wanted to hear.

"Which I would like to assume have fled the city or are currently behind bars" Kagome nodded, conforming his suppositions "Now the police has inside information regarding the wolf tribe" Kagome couldn't help but smirk at her grandfathers' statement

"Grandfather the wolf tribe have never been one to show shyness… all thanks to Kouga who has never been one to hide from the public eye; or have you forget the incident regarding his father's killer" Kouga Wolf was a very dangerous man, a man that valued loyalty and above all would kill without remorse and all in the name of his tribe who had been the only family he had ever known "Whatever those traitors have to say the police is sure to already know" Kagome frowned at the sound of her stomach recalling that she had not eaten since yesterdays lunch as if on cue the kitchen door opened

"Boss, your coffee" two very disoriented men walked in carrying what looked to be coffee "and your morning cereal" shyly setting down what must be her breakfast which contained some lucky charms and two slices of wheat toast she smiled at her men who truly loved her to go to such an extent "We ran out of coco puffs" one of them offered ready to go buy a box if need be causing her to smile.

"I'll pass on the coffee…" Kagome voiced pretty sure that the black liquid was not safe to drink; if ever 'is it suppose to bubble… oh my' looking towards her grandfather who continued to smile very much proud to be a part of the scene that was unfolding before his very eyes "but an excellent job on not burning the toast guys" she smiled feeling that she at least praise them in their one accomplishment 'they meant well' she told herself as she began to butter her toast, her grandfather very much amused

"Thanks boss" both men smiled feeling very proud of themselves and their success at making their boss happy

"Now go clean the kitchen" voiced the eldest Higurashi not even wanting to know what it looked like at the moment which was confirmed by the youngest Higurashi

"It looks like someone broke into the kitchen… it's a mess" Kagome continued to smile as she watched both of the culprits blush and run to clean up the mess "what is that… tar" Souta voiced in disgust as he watched the dark liquid bubble "is it suppose to do that"

"Stop asking questions and eat your breakfast" Kagome winked at her brother who began to eat his own breakfast. Another peaceful morning with the Higurashi clan; life was good "More tea please" what more could she ask for she had a brother and grandfather who loved her, a clan that would die to protect her and yet something in her life was missing just that she had yet to figure out what that was

"Today is going to be a good day" her brother voiced to no one in particular

'Yes a good day indeed' she finished her breakfast at the sound of her brother's cheerful voice.

* * *

Sesshomaru Taisho was always known to be a patient man 'but to an extent' he silently told himself, taking his frustration on the only people he seemed to respect "Ginta, the report that you handed in yesterday states that some men that were arrested had belong to the wolf tribe" he compared Ginta's report to the information that previous officers had accumulated for the past two decades "Guess it's true there's no loyalty among thief's"

"Just a few bad apples…" Sango voiced as she looked at her own copy of Ginta's report not noticing her own joke was filled with irony which Sesshomaru couldn't' help but smirk at slightly but not successfully lessening their current mood for they were all frustrated in the slow progress on obtaining useful information.

"Did they have any new information to give us?" Sesshomaru asked hopeful wanting to very much hear some good news

"They had nothing new to say… they are no use to us" Ginta had been disappointed on the very fact that they indeed had no new information to help them "so what's the verdict" he dared himself to ask for they had spent most of the day just looking through the wolf tribe's file alone.

"well, not much has changed with the wolf tribe… nothing that I have noticed" sighing feeling that she was once more wasting her time on just sitting around she stood and began to pace "Since the death of his father, Kouga took over the family business of sorts… anyway… his rap sheet is nothing mayor than some simple bar fights and a couple of speeding tickets" setting aside her copy she pick up other.

"But how about that time he was a suspect for murder" voiced Ginta who tossed the case file on Sesshomaru's desk "the case went unsolved… but we all know that he was the only one with probable motive" running his hand throughout his hair he sighed feeling his morning cup of coffee begin to fade 'note to self… more coffee' fantasying about a grandee mocha latte he sighed at the sound of his friends voice feeling weary it was going to be along day it seemed 'really need some coffee'

"Now, now Ginta there wasn't enough evidence to pin him to the crime… yes the man had motive but what good is that when we can't prove it with sufficient evidence" Sango rubbed her temple feeling an oncoming headache "What else is there to look through"

"Pictures from last night's stakeout… and the rest of the files regarding the Higurashi clan and of course there's always Naraku" they had spent the last five hours going throughout Kouga's file alone, the man was open to the public it seemed most of the files were jam-packed with useless information "but first have Yuri order lunch for us" they need a break soon and fast.

"I'll do it… I need a smoke anyway" Ginta stood and left them alone not before saying "Ramen sound good?"

"Beef for me" voiced Sango as she continued to read through the files in hand already given up on the one she had been holding previously.

"Same and a side order of sushi" Ginta nodded as he left, Sesshomaru looked up from his papers and saw that Sango was frowning about something which by the looks of it, it was troubling her "What is it, Sango?" startled out of her current thoughts she smiled sadly.

"Just thinking that Kouga had no choose; he was twenty years old when his father was killed at the same time given the responsibility of leading… when did he have the time to morn?" Sesshomaru never indulged in that kind of thinking for there was always a chose. The way he saw things there was always an alternative regardless of the situation. You followed the law or you go against it, there was never a silver lining it was black or white, never an in between "Sesshomaru" he blinked out of his wandering thoughts and finally said

"Easily… in killing the man who murdered his father" Sesshomaru bluntly stated causing Sango to blush in embarrassment "Even thou we have no proof in the matter" there was a knock on the door interrupting their current conversation which Sango was very thankful for "Enter" he called out and was greeted by his stakeout partner from the night before who happened to be more than a few hours late.

"Sesshomaru, sir I have the pictures" Jaken nervously entered the office "Just as you ordered sir" Sesshomaru frowned for he was perfectly sure that he had ordered them to be on his desk by morning seeing that it was going to be lunch soon he was clearly disappointed.

"Give them here" he shouted causing poor Jaken to trip in the invisible carpet "Hurry up… I don't have all day" Jaken handed the vanilla envelope with an unstable hand very much showing that he indeed was more than nervous "leave us" Sango shook her head as she watched the poor short man stubble out of the office.

"Was that really necessary Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru shrugged as he began to open the vanilla envelope that held a picture he had already memories in his mind "Well what you got" Sango placing the file she was currently reading aside, walking behind him to have a better look at the picture's Sesshomaru now had in hand.

"Kouga seemed to be taking a break at the blue raven last night" Looking over his shoulder she frowned as he handing over the picture where Kouga was exiting his car he continued not wanting to stall "Nothing big it seems until… here look at this" handing over a picture of the new arrival "His not in any of our records… but by the symbol over his left shoulder pointy states that he is very much part of the Higurashi clan" Sango took the picture in her hand and couldn't help but be mesmerized by what she saw a very handsome man who looked to be five feet seven inches in stature and a very slim but well build body, if need be this man could easy protect and cause some damage.

"Dangerously handsome" ignoring her friend's glare she softly placed the picture aside "What else is there" she asked wanting to see more hopefully a closer close up of the man without a name.

"This" the room was painfully silent and with good reason that is until Sango took it upon herself to state the obvious; the painfully obvious picture that was beginning to fold itself in Sesshomaru's closed hand.

"All I see is the back of the head of what I would like to think is a woman… any other pictures" Sango asked hopeful that there was a good shot in the bunch for Jaken sake but to Jaken poor misfortune "Oh my" there wasn't "Sesshomaru… calm…" to late the man known for his patience lost it within seconds.

"I'm going to kill him" Sesshomaru stood as he yelled out for the culprit "Jaken you useless son of a…" Sango tuned him out and smiled at a very much rookie mistake.

"His finger is in a very shot… that's a shame" the screams of what she knew had to belong to Jaken were heard somewhere in the distance "to die so young" the office for the third time that day was in turmoil and she wouldn't have it any other way. Placing all the pictures back in the envelope she calmly made her way out of the office in search what she hope was still a very much murdered free Jaken 'this shall be my good deed for the day' she told herself as she made it slowly towards the elevator.

"What an idiot he should have left the city while he still could" voiced a very much scared co-worker "I don't get paid enough for this" Sango couldn't help but laugh at what the another co-worker had to say

"She most of rated above a ten… a real looker" she voiced at loud seeing that she had no problem today on pointing out the obvious even if it was only for her to hear. Coming upon the chaos Sango cleared her throat and offered some words of advice "Now Sesshomaru remember that we all at one point or another made some rookie mistakes…" words of advice ignored she tried again "nothing to kill the poor man over…" she tried once more calling out softly seeing there was now no point in reasoning with the man "Sesshomaru… you listen to me" so all that was left for her to do was to enjoy the show courtesy of Sesshomaru Taisho a man on a mission "I wonder if this counts as overtime"

"What's going on" Ginta asked as he walked towards her with their lunches in hand "What I miss" Sango shook her head at her friends impish smile having the strangest feeling that he himself was up to something which always meant more trouble; trouble she had to clean up "something good a bet…" then he randomly added "a man was giving out some free… not that I took any mind you" seeing that he was not going to be of any use in the situation they began to make their way back to Sesshomaru's office "So care to tell me what's going on?" where it was at least noise free, exiting out of the elevators she quickly stated

"By the looks of it Jaken has angered Sesshomaru…" Sango pointed out which it seemed not to be enough of an explanation for Ginta so she continued with "Sesshomaru's desk… Jaken's finger… enough said" Ginta looked at her startled as she held the door to Sesshomaru's office open letting him enter first causing her to sigh for wherever Jaken and Sesshomaru were it would somehow involve a fresh dug grave and a fake alibi "That smells great by the way" she effortlessly restarted a new conversation.

"Yes it does… by the way did you know our coworkers believe we are secretly dating" Sango laughed as Ginta winked at her handing over her own bowl of ramen "there you go" they we're going to have a peaceful lunch "eat up"

"Thanks… well at least they don't think we're being abducted by aliens" Ginta looked at her confused from his own lunch and smirked when he quickly came to the only conclusion

"Sesshomaru" Sango nodded as she laughed both quickly turned to face a very much annoyed Sesshomaru standing in the middle of his office doorway "Ah, Sesshomaru what I miss"

"Eat your lunch before I have you wear it" Ginta kept silent which only caused Sango to giggle even more "He disappeared…" taking his own seat behind his desk ignoring Sango's not so silent giggles he continued "No matter… lets continue" Sango and Ginta shared an unspoken look and knew that they were going to have to put in a few extra hours of overtime curtsy of a now missing man that had gone by the name of Jaken.

**To Be Continue!**


	3. Dead End

**Declaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters there own by Rumiko Takahashi (bows)

**Note:** I would like to thank **RiaChan** for beta reading this chapter for me (bows) Enjoy **CloudsLover**

**Summary: **The Higurashi clan was the most feared gang in the region rightly so for their leader was rumored to be able to take down an enemy signal handedly; not that Sesshomaru Taisho was intimidated by such a show of power for he was the number one prosecutor of sector 305 and had a reputation of his own, but the question is: what happens when both their worlds collide?

Read to find out!

'Thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

**Marrying the Mafia**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Three

Dead End

* * *

It had been exactly two months since the Jaken incident and the team had yet to find another lead of such value "there is nothing… not one trace to go by" it was harder than they had previously anticipated it would be for all probable links ended up to mean nothing in their current investigation "to the public eye there is no illegal conduct going on within the Higurashi clan…" as done the previous week Ginta was reporting his weekly findings on the Higurashi Clan which as always come up short.

"That's impossible… no organization is that guarded" Sesshomaru was getting tired of hearing the same thing each week and was getting even more agitated on how slow their investigation was coming along.

"There has to be something" the clan was known for power and yet all members are currently unknown "All information we have from file 2106 is that the clan had gone dormant during these past ten years or so" which was of no help to them at all "what about the residents in the community do they have any complaints we can use to our favor"

"No, all report show is nothing but good things involving the clan…" Ginta himself had been surprised at how proud the community had been "they are worshiped as heroes … protectors even… above the law" there was nothing else to say but to state the obvious "they will be of no use to us…" Sesshomaru nodded sensing the same thing "if we choose to continue any further that would just lower our respect among the community" and that was something no law enforcement wanted which only left them with the following and only plan they had to their disposal.

"Any news regarding the blue raven" the blue raven which had been conformed in his previous report, had been approved by his department supervisor to put the popular club in full time surveillance; comings and goings of all clan members were to be documented and reported to the head of the investigation immediately "Well" he found himself asking again hoping for a positive outcome.

"No" was going to be Ginta's only reply but had decided to state his current concerns "I think we should pull back our resources Sesshomaru… I'm sure they are well aware of being watched by now…" this of course did not please Sesshomaru at all "We are wasting our time" Ginta finally stated.

"The Blue Raven is our only current link to the clan… or have you been holding back a connection I am not aware of?" the treat of course wasn't taken lightly by Ginta for he knew that the blue raven was their only link which had been stated two month prior.

"_With The Blue Raven set under surveillance… will surely give us more to go by" Sango nodded towards the pictures still set on top of Sesshomaru's desk "it is our best bet to figuring this clan out" Sesshomaru had yet to get over what transpired moments ago in his office causing him to decline his lunch which added full to the fire "What do you think Ginta?" Ginta of course was well aware and had decided to ignore the warning signs all together which was brave and stupid by his part._

"_The unknown suspect most be of some importance" Ginta had finally to Sesshomaru's earlier annoyance looked throughout all pictures and had taken upon himself to in large a few important ones for his own report "we have to make do with what we got" still smiling he continued "If you look at the picture carefully" the picture he spoke of was the very one that had caused the earlier commotion "bare with me Sesshomaru" Ginta was kind enough to point out "flashing the Higurashi symbol so boldly is a daring move…specially on the left shoulder for all to see… not to mention that the band of seven had fallen the night before" Sango had come to her own conclusion._

"_Perhaps they too were predicting movement from Naraku" Sango was currently looking at one of Naraku's files "the man has always been… to an extent… aggressively territorial"_

"_We are aware of Naraku's violent history, Sango" Sesshomaru was getting tired and not to mention hungry which of course he chose to ignore "What we have to figure out is the extent of what the Higurashi clan are capable of" was to be the very core of their current investigation for they all ready knew to what extent the wolf tribe and Naraku's gang were capable of._

"_But Sesshomaru didn't you have already stated in your report that the man in this picture isn't in our current records… perhaps I'll have Jak…" Sesshomaru's eye involuntarily twitched in displeasure at the mention of the man who no longer existed "I mean I'll have Shika to looked into it… there just has to be something in our records" Ginta found himself rambling for he had teased Sesshomaru enough and was thanking whatever grace of kami was allowing him to be still be alive._

"_But how important is he… What role does he play" was one of many important questions and one they seemed not to know the answer to "What I want to know is…"_

'_Thanks Sango' Ginta sighed feeling relieved that Sesshomaru's attention was now somewhere else which meant it was no longer focused to his precious neck._

"_Is he truly unknown…" Sango's following statement would of course be ignored by her two fellow male companions "this dangerously handsome man without a past"_

'_Now is not the time, Sango' Ginta shock his head at his partners indiscretions, it seemed his coworkers fourteen hour shift was finally catching up to her 'I need a vacation' focusing once more to the current meeting he heard Sesshomaru say the following_

"_The Higurashi have done well in hiding all private records even business documents opened to the public are still a little vague… but they all seem to follow in the lines of protocol" and yet there was still something that was truly troubling him 'all this work to hide themselves…' not that he was going to share it with anyone 'why would they go to such an extent?' he was for the time being going to keep that question to himself._

"_This has been the first incident of the Higurashi clan for the past decade… they been surprisingly dormant as a clan" she looked into the report in front of her "perhaps asking the community would give us something to go by?" which of course would turn out to be waste of time._

"_Ginta be sure to look into it" Ginta nodded not liking that Sango's idea was going to over work him to death but it was direct orders some Sesshomaru._

"_Well even then ten years ago the Higurashi Clan have always been known to value privacy… not to mention loyalty… that of course is easy to see" Ginta had in short summaries the whole Higurashi Clan "I'm tired of this… let's move on… to something more productive" and yet his request of course had been denied._

Which brings him to his current situation "there has to be something we can use to our advantage" Sesshomaru was running out of patients "Ginta are you certain you saw nothing out of the ordinary?" to this Ginta sighed for he as well as anyone else working in this investigation was getting tired of all the dead ends they continue to come across.

"There was no unusual behavior… everything looks to be normal" Ginta stopped himself for he had indeed missed something of great importance "Ah… wait there was something I did notice" Sesshomaru leaned forwarded very much interested in what Ginta had to say "the Higurashi clan symbol seems to be detached from the public eye" that was something Sesshomaru had not expected "They must be aware of being under surveillance" it was a very small clue but at this point in their investigation the smallest clue could always lead them to something of great value.

"It seems… Ginta we have a lot more work head of us" this conclusion oddly enough caused him to finally be aware that he, Sesshomaru Taisho top prosecutor of sector 305 had found an adversary he wasn't so sure that he could knock down "An interesting development? One we can hopefully use to our advantage"

"Yes sir" Ginta smiled "I'll be sure to inform Sango" for the Higurashi had unknowingly stated a challenge that his team captain was sure not to back down from.

"Keep me posted on any other findings… I will inform you what to do next…you may leave" with that being said Sesshomaru was left with his own thoughts and planning.

* * *

The monthly meeting was currently underway; a meeting she had for the past few months had been trying to desperately avoid "We finally meet, Miss Kagome… we were starting to believe you were trying to avoid us" to this Kagome smiled easily hiding her uneasiness for the consul was lead by two of her grandfathers closes friends and business partners.

"Of course not… forgive my rudeness gentleman but I've been far too busy to attend our prior engagements" a half lie of course "but I have been informed by my grandfather of all subjects brought up by this consul" a subject she was trying desperately to refrain from coming up was that of her upcoming birthday.

"You are coming of age soon are you not, Miss Kagome" to her displeasure was the first thing in the list that they seemed to want to bring to her attention "a significant event in a young girls life is it not?" it seemed her grandfather friends were set on speaking of the subject before anything else far more important; they waited patiently for her response

"Yes… one would think so" her expression was blank as she continued "and with it… as I'm sure you are aware of… I will be officially be taking my role as head of this clan" which has always been a Higurashi tradition: the current clan head leader that being her grandfather would step down in the eyes of the clan and fellow allies; officially declare the new clan leader in this occasion herself: his only granddaughter. If her mother had been still alive it would have been her mother's place in declaring her as her successor; as she would have to one day have to choose her own.

"Yes… we are aware of this" expression well hidden causing her become uneasy "It just that something has come to our attention…" she interrupted them

"Are you questioning my grandfathers decision, gentlemen?" it had been a simple question suitable for a simple answer but it seemed the question had been too complex "Is there a problem gentlemen?" her voice was pleasant but still held some edge

"No of course not… Miss Kagome, it wasn't our intention to offend you…" she remained silent letting them continue "by all means we are very pleased in your grandfathers' decision" Kagome looked towards the sliding doorway as the eldest Higurashi decided to join them "Ah, Higurashi" which seemed to please the consul very much unaware that it had giving them a burst of confidence "Glad to see you… we were just going to inform your granddaughter of our decision"

"Decision…" it was somewhat of a surprise "regarding?" she looked towards her grandfather in total confusion "Grandfather, what is the meaning of this" for her grandfather had always been open with her regarding anything involving herself and the clan "Care to explain" she never liked being caught off guard "Grandfather?"

"Nothing of importance" she doubted that it wasn't important for the smile her grandfather had on his face had unknowingly spoken volumes "I assure you" a lie which would soon be confirmed by the consul itself.

"The consul along with your grandfather would like to speak of your upcoming marriage" she was floored as they continued on as if not noticing her current shock "We are only thinking about your future and that of the clan" her grandfather placed a calming hand on her shoulder one she would have happily had welcome "It is best for the clan if you marry" but now the touch was unwelcomed for he had somewhat betrayed her trust; shrugging her grandfathers hand she calmly stated the following

"Our clan has been under attack by Naraku's mob this past few weeks and not to overlook that the badge has us under investigation thanks to Kouga's stupidity… and yet" her voice was slowly losing its composure rising to the extent that one would say she was almost shouting, almost being the key word for it remained low and lethal "and yet this consul… this consul main priority is who I am to marry" the room it seemed had dropped a few degrees for the men that sat before her had unconsciously shivered at her heated gaze "Gentlemen… there are far more important things to speak of than a wedding most likely not to happen"

"Kagome…" her grandfather tried to speak but was silence quickly by her outraged

"Enough" she stood showing for the first time her true emotions recalling her grandfathers advice a few months ago

"_There's no shame in showing your emotions to those close to you" _she was going to give them what they wanted; her anger was for all to see

"I'm disappointed…" the men flinched as if she had slapped them across the face "for this consul had somehow transformed themselves to a bunch of gossiping school girls" she had spoken to the room in general but the following was directly to the eldest Higurashi: her grandfather the man she felt she could forever trust had deceived her "I'm more than prepared to take full responsibility… and Grandfather, I have yet to regret my decision but as of this moment I'm start to question your faith in me leading this clan" she felt more than betrayed; they had to her own conclusion questioned her ability to lead "Explain your logic to me for I'm find myself unable to understand" the room remained silent, the consul unable to speak leaving her grandfather to try and mend the situation as best he could manage

"Kagome, I know it's cruel of me to push such a dangerous task upon one so young" she remained silent letting her grandfather's words sink in once more for she had already heard them before "your strong and qualified to take on the responsibility of being the head of this family and clan…" this of course was not helping her to understand why they had come to a ridiculous conclusion "but Kagome there will come a time when you will have to make scarifies"

'This is what you call sacrifice…' she wanted to shout out loud; scream and demand to be told the truth 'sacrifice…' she wanted to show how much she felt that they had let her down

"Soon you will have to put this clan and family first for your marriage will be an asset to this clan's future" she couldn't help but laugh at what her grandfather had to say "Kagome" for just a moment it sounded so ridiculous the more she thought about it the more her mind began to fully understand the situation.

'This can't be happening' she told herself finally getting past the humor and was shifting herself into annoyance "Is my so called marriage nothing but a business transacting" the consul shifted in their current seats "Grandfather?" her voice had lowered as her grandfather avoid her gaze "I see" their pause was enough of answer

"Kagome… we… I mean, Am only thinking of your well being" her grandfather was trying to reassure her their good intension; intension good as they might have been had failed in their favor "It is best for the clan… you'll see" which was something she wasn't ready or willing to hear and understand for her emotions deep as they were now were going out of control; she took a deep and need breath

"My well being, you say… clan… the solution to all our problems?" she smirked as she slowly began to control her emotions once more "then by all means have any potential matches..." her grandfather was outraged

"Kagome" they way her grandfather had said her name was very much meant as a warning, one she for the first time in her life was going to fully ignore "desist this nonsense"

'Nonsense' she made sure to lock her gaze to her grandfather's heated one as she continued as if he had not spoken "By all means have any potential matches sent to me as soon as possible" she at this time retook her seat calm and collected she stated the following "Now seeing that there are no longer any… to the eyes of this consul that is"

"Miss Kagome…" they as were losing their patients in the lack of respect she was now showing them "We only mean…" but to this she was finally getting tired of their presence

"Gentlemen, please… seeing that your current troubles have been set at ease" she smiled very much wanting this useless meeting to end for they where no longer welcomed "There is now no other important matters to speak of"

"But Miss Kagome…" they tried to reassure her, but she had finally reached her limit in the matter

"I'm bring this meeting gentleman, to an end… please close the door on your way out" turning her back away from them she patiently waited 'one remains' their footsteps began to fade "Grandfather…" her grandfather wasn't going to be as easily persuaded to leave her to herself "I sense you have something to say" turning her chair once more to face her grandfathers disapproving stare, the very same face she had all her life looked up too for guidance

"I do" his voice was calm as hers had been moments before, she motioned him to take a seat before her "I understand that you must feel betrayed…" she smiled which concerned him for his granddaughters' smile held no warmth.

"Should I not feel betrayed, Grandfather…or are you not aware that you and the consul have come to a decision without asking if I have ever thought to marry" she slowly traced the symbol of her kimono at bottom of her sleeve which she would be sure to remove before leaving the premises "there is something you are not telling me" to this he avoided her gaze for her eyes had flashed with an emotion he himself was not ready to accept.

"I made a promise" to this he did look at his granddaughter which held unspoken sadness "I promised your mother that I would allow… her only daughter to marry" for he had long ago had denied his own daughter happiness "I will not make the same mistake" for he feared that his granddaughter was slowly leading towards that same lonely and dangerous road.

"I don't understand…" she held his gaze with her own "Grandfather…" he wasn't about to allow it to happen not this time around "What are you not telling me?"

"Kagome, it is for the best…" she kept her option to herself regarding what she thought was best for her but her grandfather looked to be serious on the subject "When the time is right I will tell you my reason" she held his gaze for what seemed to be more than eternity

"Then I will be waiting… until you are ready to tell me" she sighed, feeling that her becoming leader of the Higurashi clan was going to be harder than she expected for her family it seemed held a deep secret; secrets that she was unaware of 'A promise to my mother' secret that were well kept within the Higurashi clan itself.

* * *

It was bond to happened "We have yet to see any advancement into your investigation… your team Sesshomaru, have yet to perfume to the best of their abilities" to this of course Sesshomaru gave no reaction "What do you have to say for yourself?" Sesshomaru stood from his current seat

'Sons of…' keeping all insults to himself he stated the following "What would you like to hear…" there, disapproval clearly stated "That this case would close in the following month… that all three gangs would be in the grace of all that is kami be judged and not to forget accounted for by the law we try to fool ourselves to represent"

"It's just that the department is starting to wonder if your team are a little over their heads" Sesshomaru smirked

"The band of seven were a walk in the park compared to the Higurashi Clan who have always pride themselves to be more organized" which wasn't so far from the truth for the band of seven were a bunch of amateurs compared to the Higurashi.

"But if I'm not mistaken you have yet to have any sufficient evidence to even link the Higurashi Clan to any wrong doing… perhaps you are just wasting our department time and money" they had it coming, no one in his position could blame him for what he would say next

"While my team jeopardizes their very lives… you sit on your asses in the safety of your desks and expect the three most power gangs in Tokyo to fall in a matter of weeks" he was beyond outranged

"Mr. Taisho" he of course knew that he had over stepped his boundaries "do I have to remind you who you are speaking to" of course he knew he had just yelled and straight out insulted his ranking officer "We are well aware the strain this investigation has caused you…" his ranking officer sighed feeling the tension of the meeting "Ginta's secretary" it had been a matter of time before it was finally brought to his attention "Jaken… was a respectable employee of this department… which you… in better lack of words have emotionally scared to the point of resignation" which he was very much proud of not that they need to be informed of that.

"The man didn't follow protocol… and single handedly corrupted evidence… delaying our investigation" Sesshomaru was trying to prove he had reacted with good reason "easily expendable to the department" he decided to add which didn't help his current position

"That is not the point, Sesshomaru" to this he frowned "We have revised many complaints from your department" which was of course bond to happen

"Did they involve my ability to do the job or were they personal complaints?" for he more than anyone knew he over worked his colleagues but that comes along with the job

"Does it matter… what our point is Sesshomaru is we are starting to wonder about your ability to lead your team" now this of course was ridiculous for he was the best in the field

"Are you asking for my resignation?" he bluntly asked wanting them to finally get to the point

"Of course not" they tried to reassure him "We believe that perhaps a small vacation is needed… do you recall when you had your last vacation?"

"That's not important" Sesshomaru stated for he had never taken a leave of absents "I don't see what that has to do with my ability to do my job"

"What we are trying to tell you Sesshomaru is that perhaps a leave of absence is need in your current condition" to this Sesshomaru smirked

"I refuse" which of course wasn't his decision to decide "Now if you excuse me, I have far more important things to do" but was stopped mid step

"Sesshomaru, it seems you don't understand… it's not an opinion… you are here by suspended until further notice… leave your gun and badge" he couldn't help but stare them down after a moment or so with his heated gaze.

"You are making a mistake" but he did as he was ordered, after removing his gun and badge he felt empty; vulnerable even "I'll clear my things" he was going to be off the clock but that didn't mean he was going to stop working on the investigation.

"Sir, what are your orders?" the room remained silent of a few moments as their ranking officer debated their next move

"Pull back all resources that are currently on watch… the blue raven will no longer be under surveillance" his subordinates exchanged an uneasy look between themselves "That's an order" they left him alone to do as ranking officer ordered; once the door to his office closed he made the call "I've done my part…" a sadistic laugh emerged from the other end "be sure to keep your end of our deal" the line went dead soon after.

**To Be Continue!**


	4. Crossing Paths

**Declaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters there own by Rumiko Takahashi (bows)

**Note:** Thank you so much **RiaChan** for beta reading this chapter for me (bows) Enjoy **CloudsLover**

**Summary: **The Higurashi clan was the most feared gang in the region rightly so for their leader was rumored to be able to take down an enemy signal handedly; not that Sesshomaru Taisho was intimidated by such a show of power for he was the number one prosecutor of sector 305 and had a reputation of his own, but the question is: what happens when both their worlds collide?

Read to find out!

'Thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

**Marrying the Mafia**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Four

Crossing Paths

* * *

There was a storm coming and by the look of the clouds it was going to be bad one. Which wasn't helping his current mood "I will not repeat myself, Ginta" he hadn't even reached his car when his cell phone began to ring "I told you the reason already" he didn't want to talk about what had just occurred moments ago.

"_It's not an opinion… you are here by suspended until further notice…"_

"Suspended" as if he had done something wrong "Suspended until further notice" it wasn't that he was informing his team; far from it. It was that he, himself: Sesshomaru Taisho best prosecutor of sector 305 had been suspended until further notice 'Suspended' unbelievable, unthinkable and yet it had been done 'Suspended' he knew he wasn't dreaming for the weight of his gun and badge were missing from their current place.

"What" a female voice was heard in the background and Sesshomaru was sure that Sango was indeed listen in on her friends conversation; which had a far more colorful vocabulary

"Bullshit" Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile very much aware of the emptiness and vulnerability he was currently feeling as he made his way towards his vehicle empty handed.

'Leave it to Ginta to figure out the rest' he told himself as he unlocked his car

"Jaken had nothing to do with this…" Ginta was sure to voice the following "that asshole had it in for you from the moment you were promoted and Sango aggress with me" Sesshomaru shook his head knowing that Ginta was far from calm

"Sure do" Sango's voice sounded far more cheerful than Ginta; he was certain that Sango was enjoying her friends distress "It's all over the office" she was more than happy to inform them "Rumors have already spread"

"Who cares what they are saying…" Ginta shouted causing Sesshomaru to pull his cell away from his ear "Yuri…"

'Yuri most be having a field day' he thought to himself as he finally sat in the driver's seat 'alien abduction' was one of his favorite theory by far "Just keep yourselves together, this suspension wouldn't last long" he was trying to reassure himself more than his team

"Bullshit" you could hear Sango giggle in the back around at her friends antics "Stop your giggling Sango this is a serious matter… it's a conspiracy were now talking about here"

"Alien conspiracy…" Sango sounded hopeful which course was quickly revoked by Ginta "well, Yuri would agree"

"Conspiracy a side" Sesshomaru wasn't even going to touch that subject out loud so he choose to ignore it for something far more productive "I want you to stay close in ranks don't let them separate you two… and Ginta I nominated you as head of this investigation" he remained silent so the information would sink in, which he had concluded that it had for he soon heard

"Hell" Ginta was shocked for he had a feeling that Sango was sure to be nominated "I don't know what to say" Sesshomaru could hear Sango sincerely congratulate her friend causing him to smile; his team was a close neat group it would take more than suspending him to bring them down.

"Don't get teary eyed on me, just do your job" Sesshomaru hung up right after "Now what?" he asked himself as he finally started his car

"_When you had your last vacation?"_ he had lied about not remembering when his last vacation had been; the truth was he could never forget 'how long has it been…' he wondered "_a leave of absence is need"_ perhaps they were right, perhaps this vacation would do some good on clearing his mind.

"Vacation, damn" his work was his life and right about now it was looking rather sad without it.

* * *

Storm clouds always seemed to always bring along trouble "They are starting to trespass" trouble that she could easily handle for it was another day and with it yet another meeting "Those rats sense a bit of rain and being to stir" she had predicted some movement on Naraku's side "What are you doing to prevent them from further advancing" she remained silent as she waited for Miroku to answer

"I have set additional men to protect the weakest points of our district" she tapped her desk to show that she was indeed listening "leaving our center unguarded for the time being" wisest move for them to do at the moment "What are your orders now Kagome?" she opened the portfolio before her very aware of Miroku's stare.

'These never end' she sighed as she thought of her next move 'first Naraku and now these geezers' she frowned for it seemed that those very geezers had been serious about her marrying within a year "Miroku…" not that she was going to tell that to Miroku for he was far more valuable as her bodyguard than her husband 'it wasn't fair' she told herself, had it not been enough that she sacrificing a part of her live already.

"Kagome" Miroku finally was able to catch her attention once more, concern clearly showing on his face "is something wrong"

"Oh…" she snapped out of her daze not wanting to answer "Any news from Kouga?" the question itself had caught Miroku off guard

"Kouga… what's so important about that loser?" Kagome smiled as she looked up from her file very much amused by Miroku's reaction.

"He is my ally, Miroku" she wasn't about to tell him that Kouga was one of many suitors "What he does is this clans business of knowing"

"I know that…" Miroku couldn't help but blush feeling that he had indeed overstepped his boundaries "hmm… I" shaking her head she closed Kouga's file.

"It's alright Miroku" she said as she placed yet another file before her "I was just curious" she frowned at the file before her and sighed.

"Why would I have news about him anyway" this time he was serious causing his velvet eyes to harden "What has he done now"

"To our advantage nothing… which is starting to worry me" Kouga was never silent for long even if they were direct orders from her "You are my eyes and ears, Miroku… I was hoping that you would have found something of use to me" without him her double life would have never existed and for that she was thankful "now what other news do you have for me"

"As you suspected they have pulled back…" she nodded not bothering to look up from the files she was currently reviewing once more "Kagome" she continued to frown for it seemed that the old geezers had their hopes on Kouga alone to be her future husband "something wrong" not that she wanted to tell Miroku that not yet anyways.

"No… of course not…" this time she did look up not wanting to think about that meeting "what of Naraku" by the look on his face it didn't seem good.

"Naraku's cronies have been far to active for my liking… their pushing towards our borders as I said earlier" she frowned "far more aggressively than past attempts" she stood from her chair as she pulled off her formal kimono; showing off her white tee and black spandex and office sleepers "what are you doing?" he asked her somewhat confused.

"getting ready" she didn't look back as she made her way towards the cabinets "gather some men…" she said as she pulled out a pair of black boots "it's time…" she smiled which caused Miroku to frown as he watched her replace her sleepers to soon pull out her leather jacket "we take action" adjusting the jacket to her person she moved towards him "it's time we show them not to mess with the Higurashi clan"

"I can handle this… you can remain behind" he knew that what he had asked was out of the question for they were her men not his "it's not safe…" was his final attempt.

"It's never safe, Miroku…" pulling the pin out of her hair causing it to fall down her back in a wave of brown locks she sighed "and I can take care of myself" pulling her hair up in a ponytail she sent him a wink.

"I'm going with you" she knew he was worried but the dangers came along with the job; and her job was very much a part of her life.

"What kind of fake boyfriend would you be if you didn't" she began to laugh as he pushed him out of her office "Now get to it before I break up with you" about to close the door she was stopped by his hand "what now"

"I'll protect you with my life" she smiled for she knew he was sincere "happy anniversary Kagome" shaking her head she took the extended gift and kissed his cheek in gratitude.

"Happy anniversary Miroku" he smiled as he walked away very much content 'it's already been a year' she thought as she watched him go 'and yet' it felt as if just yesterday she had found his battered body on her way home.

"_Souta go get help" she ordered her younger brother who was quick to do as he was told "He might already be dead" she told herself as she kneeled beside him to check if he was indeed still alive_

"_Ah… jez… we… where" he was badly hurt and yet he still tried to stand up; she gently pushed him back down_

"_Lay down… help is on its way" for her house was just a few blocks away; she wasn't a doctor but she could tell by the trail of blood he was beaten pretty badly "who did this to you" his breath was strained which made it hard for him to speak._

"_Most…" she held him down not wanting to hurt him_

"_Lay down… your hurt" she told him as if he didn't know of his current condition_

"_Leave…" he stayed still starting to feel his body go numb_

"_How long have you been out here" the cold weather was finally taking its toll "its freezing" she wasn't expecting an answer for he held his eyes shut as if trying to forget "what's taking him so long"_

"_Leave… me" she felt the wind pass her own body and was sure that it was even worst for him_

'_It's so cold' she repeatedly told herself 'so cold…' as if death was near; she heard the ravens gather as if one of their own had fallen_

"_Leave… me to… die" she heard him say causing her to frown, he was growing weaker by the minute if her brother didn't hurry she was sure that the man before her was sure to die_

"_I can't" was the finally words she told him for she was sure he had finally passed out from the loss of blood_

"_Kagome" her brothers had finally returned "Grandfather is calling the doctor as we speak" she nodded well aware of the stares her men where now giving her_

"_Pick him up…" she ordered "Gently" she soon shouted seeing that her men where handling him to harshly "This man is injure and is in need of our help"_

"_Yes, boss" Souta looked towards his sister as the men carried the injured stranger into the awaiting car_

"_Do you know this man Kagome" not looking away from the strangers face she shook her head_

"_First time I laid eyes on him"_

"A year… and all we know is his name" which she wasn't even sure it was even his real name but who was she to judge "We all have secret to keep" she glanced over to the files on her desk 'I'm no different' smiling sadly to herself she opened her gift and couldn't help but smirk "gloves" fingerless gloves one of many items need to fight "they will be of some use tonight" for her only goal was to vent out some of her frustration.

* * *

The drive home was nothing compared to what was awaiting him at his apartment "Laws should be far more strict" he voiced this to no one in particular 'It seems anyone can get a license these days…' he had always been a cool headed driver 'but dam' there was a limit; there was always an exception it seemed 'that son of a…' there was always the right opportunity to just flip someone off "that was the shortest stop and go in the history of driving" which just added to his current mood, not that it got any better 'what else could go wrong'

"Ah, Sesshomaru… I didn't know you had a brother" which wasn't something he didn't want to hear at the moment

"Excuse me… what about my brother" he really didn't want to deal with Inuyasha at the moment much less this man before him

"Yeah, your brother… well he said he was your brother…" the man that went by Jinenji was starting to panic "anyway I let him into your apartment" and now he saw the reason why

"You what" he was calm so calm that he was prepared to kill the useless man before him 'this can't be happening' locking his car he made his way towards his apartment "that was not necessary… brother or not" he informed the useless man that was now following him

"Oh but it was" Sesshomaru stopped mid-step from the stairs "I never seen so many boxes… not sense the time Miss. 412 moved in" Sesshomaru really didn't care what Miss. 412 had done when she moved in; it didn't sit well with him that Inuyasha or some stranger was in his apartment with boxes even mentioned.

"Hmm" he was going to kill soon and was well prepared to do the time "boxes you say" he wanted to make sure he had heard correctly

"Oh, yeah and some luggage's too" that was what broke the camel's back, first it was his suspension from work then that reckless driver that almost killed him on the way home and now this. The possibility that Inuyasha or a stranger had moved in

"Like hell; he is staying here" he took two stairs at a time "I will send his ass packing" he was ready for a fight and he sure as hell hoped that Inuyasha or whoever dared to enter is apartment was ready for him

"Wait, Sesshomaru you owe me fifty bucks… your brother was short fifty… I had to pay the movers" Jinenji sighed for he had a feeling he could kiss those fifty bucks goodbye "Mother isn't going to be too happy about this"

'Tossing him out on his ass' he reminded himself every step he got closer to his apartment 'what was father thinking…' he glared at his door the number 510 shining back at him in its brass glory, holding back the urge to kick his own door open he went to the more reasonable way of opening a door; he used his key

"Ah, Sesshomaru… welcome home" Inuyasha didn't turn to face him as he continued to unpack "I guess you didn't get fathers message"

"Hmm" Sesshomaru glared at the boxes before him, whishing them to disappear "what's the meaning of this" he remained by the door willing his temper to calm

"My apartment was broken it too" this time Inuyasha did turn to face him and if it wasn't thanks to his job he would of filched for his brothers face was rather beaten "tried to stop them… well you can see what happened" Inuyasha tried to smile but filched instead

"Moron… call the police next time" Sesshomaru finally stepped inside closing the door behind him "what was stolen" Inuyasha shrugged as he continued to unpack

"By the looks of it not much…" Inuyasha chucked as he continued to unpack seeing that he wasn't even halfway done unpacking "broke my flat screen TV… took some CD's… and for some reason they got a kick of stealing my microwave"

'Was he targeted… no, of course not' Sesshomaru told himself not wanting to feel guilty "Did you file a report"

"Of course I filed a report" Inuyasha turned around once more with a frown on his face "and you know what those idiots said…" Sesshomaru was pretty sure what was most of been said for he was sure to had said it a time or two "We're doing our best… what kind of bullshit is that" Inuyasha continued to frown "That was the fifth brake in this month… It has to be an inside job, Sesshomaru if I haven't left school early that day…"

"Wouldn't of made a difference" Sesshomaru sighed 'what a way to start my vacation' looking at his little brother he said "I'm guessing your transferring schools as well" Inuyasha nodded and it irked Sesshomaru some to see his baby brother in such shape "Shikon High is your best bet… and it's only a few blocks away… that is until your fully healed will we start the paper work" Inuyasha's eyes flashed with gratitude "rest up we can finish this tomorrow"

"I can stay" again Sesshomaru sighed "really, you're not going to kick me out" Inuyasha asked sounding far too happy for his liking "No take backs" Sesshomaru was regretting his decision by the second

"For now you can stay…" as much as he acted like he didn't like his brother "Inuyasha put some ice on that" didn't mean he didn't care.

* * *

"Are you certain that they are gathered here" Kagome walked in front of her men as they made their way down an alley hidden by tall building on each side; her heartbeat began to race anticipating the battle ahead

"They have taken over what use to be the bands hideout" which was by far an unintelligent move on their part "and yet the badge has over looked this place more than twice" for the group was well aware that the band of seven had fallen and with it all hideouts had been discovered.

"Have they now" this information would be of some use to her in the future "Well, boys guess it's time we welcome our new neighbors" she glanced towards Miroku who was to her right and noticed his smile "Ladies first gentlemen" the men stayed behind as they watched their boss kick the door to the hideout open

"Boss is out for blood…" Miroku smirked seeing that their group was well aware of Kagome's current mood "what has her so riled up" asked another; all turned to Miroku who was the closes to their boss "Miroku…"

"Beats me" Miroku said, well aware of their stares "I'm not her keeper" understanding went all around "she'll signal us soon" he didn't need to see them; he really knew that they were prepared to make a move.

She had wanted to get their attention 'like this' as she kicked the door open, which was her best bet in doing so; she took in her surrounding well aware that they were starting to notice her 'what a dump' she told herself as she noticed the place was far worst in the inside than she anticipated "I'm here for the bake sale" which of course caused some smirked to go around

"If you selling; we are more than happy to buy" voiced one of the men to her right as he licked his lips

"How about we play some… before desert" offered another, causing Kagome to frown not that she was afraid "what do you say kitten"

"I'll have to pass" she offered with a smile "mother would not a prove" some chuckles went around the room; the men started to gather closer surrounding her escape not that she was planning on leaving them soon

"What mother doesn't knew wont her hurt her… right guys" to this Kagome did smirk as one of the men finally made a move which she easily maneuvering out of his way "a feisty kitten" he tried to trap her once more as his comrades cheered him on "now, now I won't hurt you… much" Kagome smiled causing the man before her to frown at the lack of fear

"Oh, I promise to end this quickly" he reached for her once more this time she landed a hit sending him off towards his comrades "Who's next" she offered with a smile angering her new companions.

"You little slut" soon offered another taking the place of his fallen comrade "I'll show you"

"Now, now… play nice" they were being to get agitated as more stepped forwards "one, two, three…" she counted as her smile widen "four against one… do you call this fair" to this they smiled feeling that they had made their point "I can take far more and it still won't be a challenge" they quickly moved in on her causing her to smirk for anger was an emotion not suitable in a fight; it blinded your judgment which she easily took advantage of.

"Enough games" one of the men shouted as he ran towards her with a weapon in hand "get her" he shouted to the rest.

"Yes lets end this" she send out the signal as she dodged and attacked her opponents easily defeating them "I hope you don't mind me inviting some friends" the door once more opened as her men made their way in with weapons already in hand while others choosing their fists as a more logical weapon.

"Trap" someone finally shouted noticing the clan symbol very much present in some of the men who now surrounded them "Trap"

"When rats start to wonder…" Kagome chuckled as she sent another one flying "the cat always comes out to play" she kicked and punched another; not noticing another opponent aim for her back

"Behind you" Miroku was quick to cover her weak spot with pipe in hand which was along enough to be a staff "there were more than I thought" he smirked as he knock one out after the other protecting Kagome's back while doing so "we were starting to wonder when you were going to call" Kagome smirked as she finally knocked the last opponent out noticing at all her men where unscratched and standing.

"I had decided to share" Miroku chuckled as she walked towards a fallen man who began to stir "Meow" Kagome smiled as she crouched near her first victim "This sector belongs to the Higurashi Clan… and be sure to let your boss know" standing once more she glared "If you're not gone by dawn things will go far worse than this… understand"

"Who are you…" the man grunted flinching as he moved causing him to pass out.

"Tsk… useless" gathering her men she began to order them about "Miroku remain behind until time indicated" Miroku nodded knowing that that was going to be her plan "report back to me at once"

"Of course Kagome" he whipped the sweat of her brow as she sighed feeling his cool touch to her heated face "rest up" she nodded as she made her way towards the exit.

"Move out" her men began to follow leaving Miroku behind.

"Good luck Miroku…" voiced one of the men for Miroku was well like among the clan; more than once he had proven his loyalty to the clan and to their boss "Poker night" voiced another "We'll be sure to save you a seat"

"I'll hold you up to that" to soon was he left alone as he quickly hide himself from his enemy preparing for the long night ahead "If I didn't know any better I say she does this to spite me" Miroku sighed as he waited for the fallen men to begin to stir.

"_How long do we have to wait Miroku" he _held his head.

'It wasn't time to remember' Miroku told himself trying to forget; trying to clear his mind from painful memories.

"_It's been hours… you sure this is the spot"_ he wasn't really to remember as much as he tried to forget _"Hey, did you hear what I said" _it was getting harder to repress them.

"_Of course I heard you" he glared at the man a few years younger than himself "this is the spot" it was an undercover investigation and his current partner wasn't helping the situation by speaking as if they were alone for he knew as well as any season officer that you were never alone and it was about time the youngster learned that "now stay quiet and pay attention to your surrounding" he whispered back as he watched the movement below; it had taken them over a year to gather enough information about the terrorist activity that went within those walls._

"_I don't see any back up" his partnered was beginning to panic "where's our back up" it was his first mission and it showed_

"_None visible" Miroku whispered getting annoyed that he was partnered with a rookie "but present"_

"_What does that mean" his partner stood which wasn't the best idea as he had given their post away_

"_Stay down" it was too late fires had been shot and his partner lied injured in his arms._

"_Miroku do you read… move out their headed your way… fall back man…" Miroku cared his fallen partner who was bleeding far too much for his liking "fall back man" he moved quickly as he laid his fallen partner in a secluded area._

"_Man down" he whispered into his headset "Man down do you copy" he waited until the cost was clear._

"_We copy… location" Miroku was quick to give where they stood "copy"_

"_Ah, sorry Miroku… I shouldn't have panicked" Miroku tried to silent his partner "No, no I should have listen" Miroku frowned._

"_You can thank me later" the youngster chuckled as he began to pale_

"_We both know I won't make it" Miroku knew that but he wasn't going to give up on him so easily "safe yourself" he shook his head_

"_Pull back Hoshi… that's an order" an explosion was soon heard "Mission failed"_

"_Leave me to die" his partner offered "it's my fault… my fault" he shook his partner knowing that he couldn't save him._

"_Pull back Hoshi that's an order" He did as order as he picked up his dead comrades body._

"_I copy" blood slid down his back very much aware that it wasn't his own; later the mission would be declared a failure and he was unable to let go and move on._

"_We all know it wasn't your fault Hoshi… the boy was green… to green" Miroku smirked as he downed another beer_

"_I'm as much as fault… the difference I lived" the group shook their heads_

"_I think you had enough" Miroku glared at his co-caption "I'll get you a cab" he shook him off as he stood_

"_No… I can take care of myself" he had walked away not turning back and simply disappeared._

'Disappeared… more like hiding' he told himself 'hiding from my past' it had been a year that he had left that bar. He had walked letting his feet wonder and they had just happened to wonder into unwelcomed territory and had almost paid the prize with his life ' unwelcome… territory' territory will always play a big part in any gang the bigger the territory the stronger the gang.

'Fate… it had to be' he told himself repeatedly for he had been lucky that he had ended crossing paths with Kagome and the Higurashi clan who had saved his life more ways than one; his current thoughts would have to wait for Naraku's men began to finally stir.

"Naraku won't be pleased" which quickly gain Miroku's attention "One of us has to report him" which by the looks on their face Miroku was sure none wanted that honor.

'I wouldn't want to relate that message…' just thinking about it made Miroku want to laugh 'our gang was beaten by a mere seventeen-year-old' was clearly written on their faces

"I'll do it" finally one of the men stepped up unaware that would be the last time he would live "No matter what stay here… Naraku will have our heads if we leave the cargo unguarded" Miroku shook his head these men were useless; speaking of things not meant to be said out loud which was his gain and that of the clan.

'Time to head out… they're not going anywhere by the looks of things' he discretely made his way back wondering what Kagome's next move will be with the information he now had for her 'this should be good'

* * *

It had been a week since his so called vacation had started and he wasn't going to kid himself it was getting difficult for not to just show up at his job; glazing at the clock on his side table he sighed seeing that it was past midnight. Not feeling a bit tired he was about to continue reading the book he had in his hand but was interrupted by his cell that began to ring "Sesshomaru speaking"

"Sesshomaru… there has been movement" Ginta voice was agitated indicating that something was truly not to his liking "can we talk" Sesshomaru frowned for it most of been really important information "and don't give that bull about suspension/vacation" Sesshomaru couldn't help himself but chuckle "Now hurry up and open up, Sango needs to pee"

"I do not" was soon heard very much indicating that they were waiting in front of his apartment door "of all the thing to say about a lady"

"Now is not the time to throw a fit, Sango" Sesshomaru smiled for he had missed his team this past week along with their antics.

"Hurry up before my neighbors start calling the cops" he offered as he opened the door to let his team in.

"If you haven't notice we are the cops" Sango offered with a smile as she quickly made her way towards the kitchen.

'One track mind' Sesshomaru thought 'coffee' soon he heard his coffee machine being turned on

"Decaf… decaf" soon echoed in his kitchen "for the love of… who in their right mind would buy decaf" Inuyasha ran out of his room startled from the loud banging coming from the kitchen holding a bat in hand.

"Brake in" Inuyasha looked around ready to swing at an intruder

"Put the bat down, Inuyasha and go back to bed it's only Sango looking for some none decaf"

"Sango… your scaring the children" Ginta shouted as he made his way towards the kitchen "Sango" he soon ducked for a pan came flying past his head "you got to be kidding me…"

"The woman likes her coffee" Sesshomaru shrugged as he placed a hand on his brothers shoulder; Inuyasha was still a bit jumpy since the break in but his wounds had started to heal, you could hardly see any bruising on his face but his body was another story "Now go back to bed… tomorrow well check out your new school" Inuyasha nodded and did as he was told far too tired to argue with his older brother.

"Who's the kid" Ginta asked as he walked back inside the living room carrying three cups of coffee.

"My brother… a week ago his apartment had been broken into and he had decided to play hero" Ginta shook his head for there where many that followed that path and paid with their lives "He had been lucky, when I went to speak with his land lord… he informed me that he had found Inuyasha pretty beat up" Sesshomaru sighed felling like one of his headaches was starting to develop "trashed his apartment… took some dc's" Sesshomaru chuckled knowing that he shouldn't "stole his microwave… he was pretty worked up about it more than his flat screen TV"

"A single man… can't live without ones microwave" Ginta offered as he handed him a warm cup "Sango found you're secret stash… expensive" Sesshomaru sighed for those beans had been a gift.

"What information do you have for me" Sesshomaru asked not wanting to think about the beans he had been saving "before I change my mind and kick you out"

"Touchy, touchy…" Sango finally joined them as she sat beside Ginta seeing that Sesshomaru was annoyed with her at the moment "an exclusive"

"Breaking news" Ginta continued "Some of Naraku's cronies had been captured" to this Ginta frowned "Sango and I just found out a few hours ago"

"When where they captured" Sesshomaru took a sip of his coffee savoring the rich flavor "Why haven't I heard anything on the news… that's big, bigger than the night the band of seven had fallen"

"We know…" Sango stated this as she set her cup aside still steaming "big guys up top, or what we heard some of them had tried to keep this hushed up" Sesshomaru frowned and Sango continued "the day you were suspended, all surveillance were pulled off of the Higurashi… leaving us in the dark"

"Why wasn't I informed" Sesshomaru stood and he began to passé, cup still in hand.

"We were being watch, unable to communicate" Ginta offered seeing that Sango was debating to answer "and you were suspended… as of tomorrow you are reassigned to your previous position" Sesshomaru stopped and stared at them as he was trying to take in what was just said "Sango was right"

"Alien conspiracy" Sango beamed causing Ginta to glare at her "jokes aside… crooked cop" Ginta sighed for he wasn't in the mood "can't a girl joke around every once in awhile"

"Sector 305 as of tomorrow will be under investigation" Sesshomaru nodded knowing to well that would be protocol and by the looks of things Ginta wasn't too happy about it "And that the reason why we are here… to update you" this time it was Sango's turn to sigh.

"Not much has happened seeing that the blue raven surveillance was from the beginning no use to us… Kouga and his group have been unusually dormant" Ginta frowned as Sango continued "all we have is Naraku's cronies" which in itself was a big accomplishment for their current investigation.

"How did Naraku's men get captured… and what were they charged with" Sesshomaru retook his seat as he set his empty cup aside "Naraku isn't one to make mistakes" to this Ginta smiled.

"Anonymous call" setting her own cup as side she continued "with information of a disturbance… it had to be looked into an seeing that the address was once known to be protected by the band; it was declared safety in numbers" it most of been quite a scene Sesshomaru thought as Sango began to giggle "not that we needed seeing that the group were already badly beaten"

"You should of heard some of the things those men were saying" Ginta finally smiled as he held his own cup towards his lips "A girl leading a group of men had attacked them in the name of the Higurashi clan"

"A seventeen year old girl… looking for a bake sale at first" was Sango's favorite part of the story "priceless" Sesshomaru continued to stare as if both had lost their mind.

"Are you trying to tell me that the most powerful gang in Tokyo is being lead by a girl who isn't even out of high school?" by the look on their faces they didn't know how to answer his question.

"But then again one can never rely on rumors alone" Ginta was quick to say "How can a girl who might even be your brothers age lead a group of tugs" that would be one of their biggest mistakes.

* * *

Her school life was the only time she felt normal in the eyes of society. Even if it was just for a moment, even if deep down inside she knew that it was soon going to come to an end. The current lie she was living would soon be gone 'but for now' she told herself that she would be content 'this time alone is enough' smiling she continued down the halls of her youth.

"There you are Kagome, my girl" Kagome smiled at her homeroom teacher who was known to call all female alumni by that endearment "I'm looking forward to reading your report the most" the man was old enough to be her grandfather and yet he still seemed to be young at heart for he was still able to put up with all his rambunctious students.

"I'm sure you tell that to all your students" she offered causing her teacher to laugh "You won't sweet talk me into volunteering" she teased.

"You are far to cleaver Miss Shinto, you should really think of becoming a…"

"Teacher… that's what you said last week" her teacher laughed once more as they began to walk back towards class.

"Well it's just a thought… you most start thinking about your future" Kagome continued to smile as he continued "it's just such a shame to waste so much potential… My late wife Mary… rests her soul, would give me an earful if she knew that such a wonderful young lady could waste her life away and not amount to anything… she would say 'John, you tell that young lady that women no longer need to be in the kitchen' my Mary was a feminist she was, I was mighty proud of her too" the bell rang "two minute warning already… well my girl, don't forget what we just talked about"

"I will be sure to give it some thought, sir" a pat on the head and a warm smile was her reward for her response.

"You be sure to do that" she was about to excuse herself but was interrupted by a deep voice

"Excuse me, sir" both teacher and student turned to see who had spoken and both were very much impressed on that they saw "Perhaps you can be of some assistance"

"What do you need young man" Kagome remained silent as she observed the stranger be for her.

'Confident, smart… and dangerous' were just a few of the descriptions 'stay away from him' began to echo in her head warning her that she should keep her distance and yet it wasn't enough of a warning to cause her to run.

"Kagome, my girl why don't you show Mr. Taisho and his brother the way to the main office" she was embarrassed for she hadn't even noticed the brother who looked to be her own age "Don't worry about class I'll be sure to inform your teacher" she smiled at her teacher as she responded

"Of course…" she walked as her teacher went on leaving her alone with the two brothers "This way, please" she tried not to stare as best as she tried she still noticed that he was tall by the looks of her five feet six inches 'he is six feet two inches the most' she told herself as they continued down the hall still memorizing the dangerous man beside her by the color of his eyes, the shift of his smile and the length of his hair even the way his left hand almost seemed to reach for her own 'this is ridiculous' she had never felt so flustered in the presence of a man.

"Sorry for the trouble" she smiled thankful that he had interrupted her train of thought and offered that it was no trouble at all "How rude of me" he stated soon after "I'm Sesshomaru and this fool here is Inuyasha" his name alone echoed off the walls over powering the rest of his sentence.

"I can introduce myself" the annoyed brother stated which she was thankful for seeing that she wouldn't have known later if asked "Inuyasha Taisho" Inuyasha gave her a once over and smirked "Without the glasses you can be hot… ouch" Kagome laughed as the younger brother was hit upside his head by the older one.

"Forgive his rudeness" Kagome shook her head as she removed her glasses which she didn't remember having on.

"No worries… there for reading anyway" Inuyasha blushed as Sesshomaru just looked on "Kagome Shinto…" still smiling she informed them which door would lead them to the main office "Well see you around Inuyasha…" she turned to look at the older male as she readjusted her glasses which was developing to be a nervous habit "Mr. Taisho have a nice day" she left them standing in the middle of the hallway unaware that she had made an impression on both brothers.

"Where have I seen her before" Inuyasha turned to stare up at his brother with a frown.

"Aren't you a little too old to know a seventeen year old high school girl" Sesshomaru chuckled for he was still far from his thirties.

"In this line of profession you would be surprised" still frowning Inuyasha added the following

"Kagome Shinto doesn't seem like that the type of girl" Inuyasha continued with a smile "she's more like… little miss perfect, straight A's, granny crossing, let's save the world type of girl" and how wrong he was for Sesshomaru was unknowingly close to his mystery girl.

**To Be Continue!**


	5. The Unidentified

**Declaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters there own by Rumiko Takahashi (bows)

**Note:** A big thank you too **Yuti-Chan** for pointing out a loose end regarding where the band of seven could be, which accidentally feed my muse (bows) anyways a very much deserved thank you to **RiaChan** for beta reading this chapter for me and for putting up with over active imagination. Enjoy **CloudsLover**

**Summary: **The Higurashi clan was the most feared gang in the region rightly so for their leader was rumored to be able to take down an enemy signal handedly; not that Sesshomaru Taisho was intimidated by such a show of power for he was the number one prosecutor of sector 305 and had a reputation of his own, but the question is: what happens when both their worlds collide?

Read to find out!

'Thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

**Marrying the Mafia**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Five

The Unidentified

* * *

Amongst the whispers there was always a hit of truth "This information is of no use to us" regardless of its value in the hands of your enemy it could bring unmistakable damage "They have nothing to do with our current investigations" another file was stacked amongst the rest as they continued with their latest report "the band of seven are no longer a threat… their numbers have decreased since Sector 305 last investigation" the room remain silent no one daring to speak except one bold enough to point the obvious fact.

"That may be true" all eyes turned to settle on Sector 305 top prosecutor who had been reinstated just a few weeks ago "that the band are no longer considered a threat" murmurs began to spread amongst each other causing Sesshomaru to smirk as he continued "but as stated by my teams report… their leader was not among those that we had captured" their voices grow louder but were ignored as he turned to face his second in command "Sango"

"Understood…" she stood as she started with their report "The band of seven are just one of four mob groups in Tokyo" she voiced as she handed each person present a summarize file "The clan, the tribe and Naraku conclude the rest" once she was done she retook her seat "The band… only had a small but decent area to call their own in Tokyo's west district… their leader Bankotsu had overthrown their previous leader just a couple a months after our take down of their base and as of yet has not been seen or heard of since his groups capture… we predict two options the first being that he has fled to the country side and the second being he could still be in within the city"

"If he still here; how has he still gone unnoticed?" Sango settling down once more beside Sesshomaru as she answered their colleague's question

"That is a very simple… when the band of seven was captured their loyalty to their leader had shattered with it" She glanced towards Sesshomaru and wondered what was on his mind "giving us their leader's name in hopes to lessening their sentence" one of the men present was bold enough to interrupt

"And yet you are still unable to capture…" Sesshomaru glared causing the man to waver in self-confidence "Why hasn't he been captured" Sango was about to answer but stopped when Sesshomaru answered for her

"I will not have my partner repeat herself… this meeting isn't to evaluate the ability of my team but to report on all finding we have gathered during this investigation" their coworker blushed in absolute humiliation "review the file provided before speaking" Sesshomaru voiced harshly causing his second in command to shake her head.

'Inuyasha most of done something again' she would have giggled but her thoughts were called else were seeing that her team leader was not in the best of mood.

"Now let us continue on with the report" the group of men waited for her to continue not daring to speak.

"Of course sir" she glanced towards the man that still had a hit of a blush "some of the band had only known their leader by name none that were captured had personally meet Bankotsu… if they were some that did, they are far more loyal and have kept their leaders identity to themselves…" Sango sighed as she continued "with the bands raid we had also captured former wolf tribe members… and as expected they had no new information to provide us with"

"What of the Higurashi Clan" Sesshomaru glanced to the man beside him as he looked very interested in the file provided "what finding to we have other than that they are the strongest gang in our district" he smirked very much pleased that at least one was smart enough to heed his previous advice.

"The Higurashi Clan… are far more secretive than the wolf tribe" she sighed seeing that it was going to be a long meeting "All we know is that they have the majority control over this region which we believe is Tokyo's North district and the rest of west district" pouring herself a glass of water from the pitcher provided she continued "But we also come to believe that The Blue Raven is without doubt associated with the clan" which had been confirmed by Sesshomaru's own report.

"Have there been any links of illegal dealings involving the night club" asked one of the men present catching Sesshomaru's gaze

"None that have yet to be determined" Sesshomaru finally stated seeing that that question was directed towards him after a moment's pause he continued for his comrades didn't seem satisfied by his previous explanation "All dealings that we have come cross in our ongoing investigation against the clan have been to protocol; deeming them legal" he was about to order Sango to continue but had been rudely interrupted

"Then why are we still continuing to investigate…" voiced a new member of sector 305 who had been hired from a different district the same time Sesshomaru had been reinstated "aren't we just wasting our time" asked another avoiding Sesshomaru's stare entirely "what liability to we have to secure an arrest against the clan without sufficient evidence against them" continued the first; this statement caused Sesshomaru to frown which caused his second in command to sigh for she sense that the meeting wasn't going as smoothly as she had hoped for.

"If you look at one of the pictures provided… you can surely see that the clan is a matter of fact associated with the wolf tribe" and sure enough there clearly stated on the picture provided was Kouga Wolf well know leader of the wolf tribe; Sango continued "we know not the dealing of that meeting… but we are all well aware that the wolf tribe mostly deals in Tokyo's east district" Sango felt a headache starting to develop for she knew what was to be asked next

"This shows no proof that Kouga even meet with any clan members that night" she held back her frustration as she motion for the other pictures provided

"If you take the time to look at the pictures provided before you gentlemen; you can see that the Higurashi clan symbol is clearly visible" she voiced as she stood for she no longer wanted to remain seated; she ignored some of the attempts to gain her attention as she continued on with the information that they had miraculously gathered. The only thing they were successfully able to accomplish was that they finally filtered all information that was contained in case file 2106 plus any other information they had gather for the past three months "The man is yet to be identified… Ginta is currently looking to any leads regarding our current individual but we have verified by the placement of the symbol on his left shoulder that he is very much part of the clans inner circle"

"What of the woman" Sango continued to passé the room confident that she had hidden her sigh well for she had been somewhat hesitant in using the said picture but Ginta had insisted that that was the best picture they had of the unknown man "What a terrible picture" voiced another seeing that the male individual was clearly seen but not of the woman's profile "are you sure it's even a woman" Sango stopped her passing as she looked towards her team captain and sighed seeing that he was very much annoyed "Perhaps she is of no value" fearing that Sesshomaru was going to do something rash she interrupted their ranting of the said photo

"Please gentleman… As I was saying" she continued thankful that Sesshomaru was able to keep his cool "Once we finally identify the man we will know more about the clan… and his role within it"

"Are you trying to tell us that this man can possibly be the leader of the Higurashi clan" questioned one of the men present catching Sesshomaru's attention once more "the symbol alone can be confirmation enough" voiced another finding their current conversation far more interesting than moments before "to flash the symbol just after the official confirmation of the band of seven capture it shows how much power they have" murmurs began once more "no… that's not proof enough" stated another causing Sesshomaru to finally settle the matter altogether.

"As we have indicated before the placement of the symbol on the left shoulder shows his complete loyalty to the clan…" he gesture for Sango to retake her seat as he continued "not all carry the symbol… for only those close to the inner circle are able" glaring at one of the men who was about to interrupt him he continued pleased at his reaction; without a second glance he tossed one of Kouga's earlier pictures for all to see "Kouga is a perfect example… as he is leader of the wolf tribe" Sango looked at some of the pictures of Kouga and noticed what Sesshomaru was trying to point out "relating to other appearance of Kouga; he clearly shows the wolf tribes symbol in the middle of his back which clearly indication his position as leader… Sango, if you please" Sango smiled as she continued were Sesshomaru left off.

"As we all have come to be aware from the capture of some of Naraku's men that not all follow this trend" she then placed a new set of pictures on the center of the table as she continued "for Naraku has no ranking among his followers but that of his own… as clearly shown by the pictures before you" Sesshomaru closed his eyes for he wished this meeting to over soon.

"They all have a spider tattoo located in the right side of their necks" stated one of the men "none seem different in size" voiced another

"Naraku currently hold full rain of Tokyo's south district; the worst in Tokyo by far and by his actions a few weeks ago it is easily to state that he has plans to take over the west… which had been currently govern by the band of seven" Sango stood once more and began to gather the files once more sensing the meeting finally coming to an end "Thanks to the anonymous call we were able to charge the group of illegal trafficking and destruction of private property"

"That is still not enough… this investigation should be lead by my team" Sesshomaru stood up to this statement motion Sango to do the same just as she was about to retake her previous seat.

"You should count your blessing… for wasn't your team that had over looked their area in the first place" Sango smiled as Sesshomaru continued with his lecture "my team isn't the one under investigation here, so I would advise you to first do your own job before trying in taking on any more responsibly in the future" with that being said Sesshomaru exited the room.

"Good day gentlemen" Sango happily voiced smiling at a group of stunned men "Ginta's going to flip when he hears about this" she giggled feeling very proud about the outcome of their meeting.

* * *

The storm began to clear leaving in its wake the hint of a fresh breeze passing calmly throughout the trees not that the leader of the Higurashi clan seemed to noticed for she was currently pushing herself to the edge of unconsciousness "Once more" lifting her tired body up off the floor covered in sweat she stood once more facing her opponent with absolute determination fixed on her face "again" her body was protesting as her breathing increase causing her mind to wandering off point causing her to falter slightly.

"Now, now Kagome perhaps it's time to take a break" voiced her concern instructor causing her to frown for she knew that she was capable to do much better.

"Come at me" she swayed slightly once more as she fought against her own body demanding it to remain standing; willing her muscles to stop shacking for she had something to prove.

"You're being stubborn" voiced her teacher causing her frown to deepen to a full on glare.

"Once more" her voice was nothing but a whisper for her energy was indeed decreasing; her instructor sighed seeing there was nothing for him to do but give in to her demand.

"Understood… Focus… clear your mind of any warding thoughts… away from the pain… focus solely on your breathing" she did as her teacher instructed; she focusing exclusively on what he asked of her.

'Clear your mind he says' Her lungs felt like there were on fire and yet she didn't feel like stopping.

"Concentrate" She closed her eyes as she centered her thought only in her breathing "breath deep…" he afford as her mind began to clear "exhale" her body began to relax as her heartbeat slowed to the tempo of her breathing "now" movements were soon heard as they caused her to open her eyes instantly allowing her the possibility to block her attackers assault "excellent" she smiled as she prepared an attack of her own "that will be all for today" her smile wavered slightly as she stood before her tutor in mid motion of her own assault.

"Why… Grandfather" sweat ran down the side of her face to the back of her neck as her cheeks were slightly tinted from the vigorous training "It seems we just got started" she voiced causing her grandfather to laugh at her protest.

"Your body can't take much more… we been at this for at least four hours" and as predicted Kagome's stomach grumbled in protest causing her to blush in embarrassment "Go wash up for it will be diner soon" placing his hand on her shoulder he afford "I'm proud of you… your fighting ability has improved greatly" she smiled at her grandfathers praise.

"Thank you, Grandfather" bowing slightly in respect she left the training room for a much deserved shower.

"You can come out now Souta" the door opened once more as the youngest Higurashi entered the training room "What is on your mind" the eldest Higurashi asked very much concerned seeing both his grandchildren were acting very peculiar.

"Sis" Souta sighed unsure how to voice his concern after a few moments he continued "Sis has a lot on her mind lately" the eldest Higurashi frowned for he wasn't expecting his grandson to question his sister's ability to lead "I'm worried" for Souta had always worshiped the very ground Kagome walked on "Grandfather…" the eldest Higurashi interrupted what his grandson was about to say

"You more than anyone know that it was her own decision in taking on the task and responsibility of leading this clan" his grandsons' expression showed the hurt he was trying to hide; the eldest Higurashi sighed somewhat reluctant of voicing the following "She… your sister is the only one prepared… no… she is the only qualified…" Souta interrupted his grandfather for he was a shamed at not able to speak clearly.

"I know that…" Souta looked away from his grandfather's concerned expression for he was more than flustered at his own reaction "I know that… she is best qualified to lead" Souta frowned for he didn't know how to explain himself for he didn't know what he was currently feeling; for this feeling was something he couldn't describe and it truly began to weight heavy on his shoulders 'I'm not jealous' far from it he was very much proud and knew that his sister was far more capable than himself "and yet my heart is torn" for he was forever destined to trail in his sisters shadow.

"You are her brother" there was no need to be remained for he was well aware of that matter "and my grandson…" Souta smiled feeling that he was making things far more confusion that he had intended too.

"Grandfather…" his voice was low for he was embarrassed for what he was about to say next "I'm unable to protect her…" the eldest Higurashi had not predicted his outburst "grandfather… I'm… I'm truly useless… aren't I" the vulnerability of a young man's heart and pride was very much present causing the eldest to smile finally understanding his grandsons' anxiety.

"That… my grandson is for you to determine" Souta tried to protest but was stopped once his grandfather continued with "As your sister had to figure out her own path… it seems it is time for you to choose your own" smiling sadly he added "but be warn… for chosen one path will ultimately eliminate the another" the confusion on his grandson face was apparent causing him to voice one final thought "Think of what your sister has scarified… for you and this clan"

'Sacrifice' echoed in the youngest Higurashi's mind "what has she sacrificed" escaped past his lips as he was left alone to absorb what his grandfather was trying to tell him.

* * *

The morning meeting had been a waste a time according to more than one person and yet it had been essential to their investigation "Those morons have no idea how long it took us to go throughout that stupid file" Ginta wasn't done yet when it concerned their so call chief "the majority of the information that were in those files were pretty much useless to being with" Sango sat next to him smiling as he continued his rant "and another thing" but was quickly stopped by his team captain.

"We are well aware Ginta" Sesshomaru stood in front of his office window looking at the view before him "the capture of some of Naraku's men has caused unnecessary damage to this department seeing that their location was deliberately over looked for far too long" Sango smiled disappeared and formed into a frown.

"But… by who's orders" asked Sango knowing to well that she wasn't the only one wondering the same thing for the department was still under investigation "and why"

"Who knows… but as of the why… it could be many possibilities" Ginta afford seeing that Sesshomaru was to lost in his own thoughts to answer their comrades question "money could play a big part in it"

"The fact is that we have a spy among our department… and very much an alliance with Naraku" Sesshomaru voiced as he took his seat behind his desk "but to tell you the truth that's not what disturbs me" Sango and Ginta looked at him confused.

"What do you mean… what could be worse than having a spy among us" asked Ginta as he ran a hand throughout his hair perplexed at what Sesshomaru was trying to tell them.

"All jests a side… I have to agree with Ginta there's nothing worse than that scenario" Sango looked towards Ginta and then back towards Sesshomaru who looked far too happy for her liking.

"What disturbs me… is why haven't we thought of this sooner" looking at both his team mates he smiled "Both of you are going undercover"

"What" both of his colleagues shouted causing his smile to fade slightly somewhat surprised at their reaction.

"Calm down… the both of you" Sesshomaru grow serious instantly causing Ginta and Sango to cool down seeing that their captain was not messing around "Now hear me out" as he watched them retake their seats he continued "With one of our men in their inner circle will easily help out our investigation… which you both know we desperately need"

"But that far too dangerous Sesshomaru… too risky… aren't we more valuable here" Ginta remained silence as Sango continued "I know it's very much a part of our job but we are no use to you if we are dead" finally Ginta sighed as he afford.

"No…" Sango glanced at her partner somewhat defeated "Sesshomaru's right" Sesshomaru looked on as both of his colleagues debating how long their arguing will last.

"Ginta you can't possibly agree with him on this" Sango tried once more "We are more useful as a team" Sesshomaru would have agreed with Sango if it involved a different situation but not this; his new plan seemed to be their best bet in obtaining any helpful information which as of lately wasn't much to show for "If it comes to sending in a spy perhaps someone else can be of some use to us while we still remain by your side"

"No… that's not possible" voiced Sesshomaru as he leaned back on his chair debating how he was going to voice his motive "You two are my best bet; for only you two can succeed in joining in their ranks" it was a double edge sword; a bitter sweet attack and he was well aware of it.

'Sesshomaru… you son of a…' Sango smiled as she looked at her team captain "Well then… why don't you explain you're reasoning fully Sesshomaru…" Ginta couldn't help but chuckle having a feeling that his partner was cursing their team captain to the fire deeps of hell in her mind.

"Now Sango… don't involve Sesshomaru's soul into this matter" Sango blushed at her friends statement causing their captain to rub his temple for it was starting to develop a headache "it's a matter of trust… isn't Sesshomaru" Ginta finally stated catching Sango's attention.

"Sharp as ever Ginta… but yes that is part of my reasoning" sitting slightly forward he voiced calmly "because we have a spy among our department it is too much of a high risk to involve anyone else for this investigation to succeed" Sango sighed seeing that there was nothing but to give in to Sesshomaru's plan as always.

'Some times I wonder why I even bother' glancing towards Ginta she noticed that he still looked somewhat hesitate to fully agree with Sesshomaru's plan but after a few more moments contemplating his decision he said

"Well dam…" he was silent for a few moments before asking "well Sango… you in" sighing one final time she smiled.

"Of course" she turned to face Sesshomaru once more before saying "alright Sesshomaru lets hear this plan of yours" both were well aware of the dangerous outcome if they were to be discovered; and yet Sango and Ginta both had faith in their captain and trusted him with their lives which were very much on the line.

* * *

The tapping of her footsteps could be heard as she made her way towards her own private bathroom "Perhaps I did over do it" she whispered to herself as she felt her tired muscles flex at the action of her moments "just a little" closing the door to the bathroom she turned to face the mirror above the sink and smiled "okay maybe more than a little" her face was flushed as her hair was still damped with sweat causing her to sigh very much looking forwards to a nice warm shower.

"_Miss Shinto"_ echoed in her mind feeling her body give causing her to sit in the middle of the bathroom floor for her body had finally gave out _"Miss Shinto"_ causing her mind to wonder off failing to hold the memory of the conversation she had just a few days ago had with her counselor.

"Pull your-self together" she told herself as she tried to stand and make her way towards the shower turning it on to the perfect temperature "A few more months and it should be over" it was her personal hymn to remind her that it was almost over.

"_Miss Shinto" _the name alone caused a sharp pain in her chest _"I am certain that you are aware why I have called you today" _she for the first time had been caught off guard for she had not predicted for the subject to be brought up to her attention so soon.

"Don't think about it … just a few more months to go" she tested the water once more before she began to undress "plus he is just doing his job" she sighed as she finally stepped into the warm water as it trailed down her body mixing with sweat before washing away "And I have to do my own" feeling her muscles being to relax at the cause of the heat of the water she sighed once more "I have my own responsibilities to take care of as well" she told herself not that her teachers were aware of that.

"_Miss Shinto… it's your future we are speaking of here"_ she reached for the shampoo contemplating her counselors words_ "please think about this more clearly" _rinsing her hair one final time she stood under the water letting it cascaded down her back for the water no longer mixed itself with sweat_ "don't let your potential go to waste…"_

"But there is nothing to think about" she laughed slightly demanding her tears to stop from falling as they trailed along with the descending water "it has already been decided" for she had already made her chose.

"_Please Miss Shinto be sure to think this over more… before you make your final decision" _she sighed as she turned off the water trying to forget her counselors statement.

"My future has already been decided" stepping out she reached for a towel and began to dry off and was glad to see that her previous tears had stopped "A few more months and it should all be over" she smiled at her relaxation one final time "in a few months the existence of Kagome Shinto… shall be no more" once dressed in her formal kimono and comb her hair in a loose bun she made her way towards the dining room but stopped when she noticed her younger brother standing in the middle of the training room lost in his own thoughts "Souta"

"Huh" he didn't know how long he had been standing there lost in his thoughts.

"Diner time" She watched her brother stand there a few more moments before he finally spoke

"Sis" he didn't know what to say "I…"

"Souta" she was a bit concern for he wasn't acting like his happy go lucky self "stop messing around" she playfully pushed her younger brother towards the doorway not wanting to duel on her brothers current expressions.

"I'm going, I'm going" Souta playfully pushed his sister hands aside as they made their way out of the training room "Sis" as he stared at her and couldn't help but remember his earlier conversation with his grandfather

"_But be warn… for chosen one path will ultimately eliminate the another"_ echoed in his mind as he stared off wondering what path his sister eliminated by choosing to lead the clan _"As your sister had to figure out her own path…" _he looked away not wanting her to see his concern _"it seems it is time for you to choose your own"_

"Souta" she knew she had startled him out of his thoughts "something wrong" she quietly watched as her baby brother struggled with something she was unaware of "Souta" for he was growing up and was slowly drifting away from her 'what aren't you telling me' she contemplated if he was going to be truthful with her or not.

'Sorry sis… I don't want you to worry' he smiled at her shyly knowing that she was going to worry about him anyway 'I have to do this myself' once he thought he had fully controlled his emotions he continued "I'll do my best… I promise" he afford with a determined smile.

"Oh…" looking at her brother smile was a hard thing to endure seeing that he was desperately trying to hide something from her 'Whatever is bothering him…' she smiled 'he'll tell me soon enough' she couldn't help herself and ended up attacking her younger brother with a hug "My baby brother is the cutest" which caused the reaction she was expecting; he blushed in utter horror.

"There you are" both siblings turned to face a very much amused Miroku "I've been looking for you" Kagome glanced towards her brother who had a sly smirk on his face "Kagome" Miroku smiled as he crossed his arms around his chest glancing towards the youngest Higurashi who took it as a signal of dismissal.

"Behave yourself sis" Kagome was about to reply to her brothers teasing but was stopped when she heard Miroku chuckle

"You pervert… you are such, a bad influence to my poor innocent brother… I should break up with you" Miroku faked a hurt look at her teasing which caused her to chuckle "what news to you have for me" it was straight to business as a yawn passed her lips.

"Is there somewhere else we can talk?" she was in full alert for Miroku velvet eyes had harden "I rather not say this while standing in the middle of your hallway" Kagome sighed seeing that he did have a point "I rather it say it in private" not that Miroku didn't trust her men; it was more in the lines that sometimes it was best to keep some information until absolutely necessary.

"We can speak freely in Grandfathers study" Miroku nodded as he followed her down another set of hallways leading them towards the garden before arriving to her grandfathers study "It's not serious I hope" she noticed that he was staring at the middle of her back and she couldn't help but smile "Miroku"

"Sorry… it's just been awhile sense I last seen you" Kagome blushed for he had voiced it so loud it had gotten the attention of some of the men working in the garden.

"Don't tease our boss so much Miroku" shouted one of the men who stopped to tease them as they passed them by; Kagome quickened her passé while Miroku just laughed as he easy kept up with her as she desperately wished for her blush to go away.

"Is that a blush I see" Miroku teased her as they made their way into her grandfathers study.

"So what's going on" she smiled sweetly as he sighed for she had acted as if he had not spoken.

"Akemi called me a few moments ago" many scenarios quickly came to mind but she remained silent and let Miroku continue "It looks like someone broke into your office… she had no choose but to call the authorities" Kagome sighed seeing why Miroku had chosen to tell her in private for it was something that the clan couldn't get involve with as much as she wanted to find out the cuprites on her own "What are your orders Kagome" he still had to ask

"There is nothing we can do… as much as I want to look into this personally its all in the hands of the authorities now" regardless of her displeasure she was quick to take immediate precaution "contact the consul… and let Akemi now that our representatives are on their way" Kagome glanced at clock and sighed for she was hungry and tired at really didn't need this type of trouble and yet "There's no way around it… Miroku after you're done with that call a taxi…" she was determined and with such determination always came with unknown consequences; regardless of the outcome Kagome Higurashi was prepared to hideout in the open "I most attend"

**To Be Continue!**


	6. Openly Hidden

**Declaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters there own by Rumiko Takahashi (bows)

**Note:** A very much deserved thank you to **RiaChan** for beta reading this chapter for me (bows) and for putting up with over active imagination. Enjoy **CloudsLover**

**Summary: **The Higurashi clan was the most feared gang in the region rightly so for their leader was rumored to be able to take down an enemy signal handedly; not that Sesshomaru Taisho was intimidated by such a show of power for he was the number one prosecutor of sector 305 and had a reputation of his own, but the question is: what happens when both their worlds collide?

Read to find out!

'Thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

**Marrying the Mafia**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Six

Openly Hidden

* * *

Risks were meant to be taken "Kagome, are you out of you mind" even if once sanity was repetitively questioned "let the consul handle this…" for higher the risk, bigger the fall was sure to be "…Kagome" his voice held uncertainty.

"I must attend…" he couldn't help his reaction as she tried to exit her grandfathers' study "Miroku…" Kagome looked at him somewhat startled as he pulled her away from the door and closer to himself.

"The clan can't involve themselves…" his voice was serious which didn't go well with the concern look on his face "you said so before; it's all in the hands of the authorities, there's nothing you can do" he tried to reason with her but he knew it was useless for she quickly pulled away from his hold "Kagome…" she interrupted him far more harshly than she need to.

"I am very much aware of what I said, Miroku" she glared at him "I don't need you to remind me…" she sighed as she watched Miroku being to passé for he only wanted the best for her, always looking out for her best interest 'idiot… hopeless idiot' she couldn't help but sigh for that was just one of the reasons she couldn't help but trust him "look… it's risky I'm well aware…" she didn't want to speak the following words out loud 'of the danger of being found out' as if she even whispered them for even the wind to hear it was as if she was marking down her downfall in stone.

"And yet you won't change your mind" he looked defeated which she tried to reassure him with a smile that it was truly the only way "Kagome" his voice held a tint of fear, for she had a lot more to lose than the clan; which she, herself never seemed to understand.

"There is no way around it" she was determined; a strong trait she had shown him from the moment they had met "plus… I'll be attending as Shinto; the clan will not be involving themselves" he wasn't about to point out the fact that she was very much the clan.

"Please think this over" just once he wished for her to be selfish, to put herself first above the clan no matter the consequences; no matter the outcome "you have worked so hard… to give it up now would be such a waste" for she had sacrificed enough "As your friend I'm asking you to please think this over" her tense pasture showed him that she was very much annoyed with his persistence on the matter at hand and her outburst was conformation enough to state that obvious fact.

"That's enough Miroku" he had to look away for she had finally reached her limit 'dam it' she sighed for she didn't mean to shout, especially not to him of all people "Please… don't question my judgment" she whispered causing him to silently curse at himself.

'Smooth' he was ashamed of himself and noticed her pain expression, even if it was for just an instant it was enough for him to see that she was far more troubled about the situation than she was currently letting on "That was not my intention…" and yet the outcome had been the same. He had insulted her by doing just that 'Why won't you tell me' he was growing frustrated with her unwillingness to depend in him 'what are you hiding' for he felt that they were starting to drift away from each other 'what's going on that you have to distance yourself from me…' about to voice his concerns she interrupted him.

"Just… do as I ask" he wanted to protest, to deny what she was asking of him "that's an order" and yet he forced himself to remain silent causing her to face him once more "Miroku… please understand" she wanted his approval, even thou she sometimes didn't show it she did value his opinion almost as much of that of her grandfathers.

"I… understand" his voice caused her to relax as she turned her back towards him once more causing him to stare at the symbol placed in the middle of her back as she made her way towards the door; her responsibility to the clan was clearly exposed 'protect her' he told himself, for that was all he wanted 'I'll protect you… Kagome' the innocence in her eyes was slowly fading and along with it a part of her was disappearing causing her to become a stranger to even herself; a person he now hardly even recognize "... I"

"Miroku…" she voiced his name as she made her way to open the door to her grandfathers study for his departure "please" silently telling him to do as she previously ordered; for the clan was her main concern only second too that of her family.

"I understand…" how was he not to understand when he, himself had taken the easy way out; making his way towards the door he stopped before her and added "forgive me" and left her alone in her grandfathers' study as she silently closed the door behind him.

His apologue echoed in her mind as she let out a deep breath she hadn't been aware she had been holding "So… am I" she whispered back after finally understanding his apologue "So, am I" for all good things must all come to an end.

* * *

He stood alone in his office contemplating his decision "Sesshomaru, sir" a decision he had yet to finalize "You have a phone call on line one" he sighed for he had wanted to have time alone, time that was slowly running out before his dead line.

"Inform them that I am not available" the door to his office didn't close which indicated that the messenger was still very much present "did you not hear" he voiced as he turned to look at his persistent colleague.

"Yes, of course I did... sir" and yet he still stood there to Sesshomaru's continued annoyance "I am very aware you didn't want to be disturbed…" and yet he still remained "the thing is sir" Sesshomaru continued to frown causing his colleague shift where he stood very much intimidated by his stare "he informed me that it involves… an urgent matter, sir"

"Very well, dismissed" he glared at his door as it finally closed, walking straight to his desk he answered his phone "Sesshomaru, speaking" his grip on the phone tightened at the sound of the voice that registered at the other end.

"The hostility" he forced his body to relax as a sigh dared to pass his slightly parted lips "that is not away to answer a phone" a deep chuckle soon followed demonstrating that it was very much amused.

"Forgive me, father" their conversations were never pleasant, which he sometimes wondered why his father even bothered to call "I had assumed this call had involved an urgent matter" he frowned as his father continued to chuckle at his expense "so if you would please stop wasting my time… I have better things to do"

"Now, now that is no way to speak to your father…" the line remained silent for a few moments causing Sesshomaru to glance towards his clock and frowned; it seemed he would need to pick up some diner on his way home "I need to speak with you…" his father got his attention once more "…in person" he could clearly hear the stress in his old man's voice.

"When" no questions asked no matter how rocky their relationship had been these past few years he was still his father's son; the man had been his only hero while growing up "Where" for he had been the only reason he had gone into this profession in the first place "of course father I'll meet you there" because deep down inside he was still that little boy that idolize his father; deep down he still wanted to make him proud.

"I'll see you then" he held the phone awhile longer contemplating what could possibility could be troubling his father to want to speak in person.

"I'll find out soon enough" he told himself as he reached behind his chair for his jacket as he made his way out of his office 'does this involve Inuyasha…' he wondered as he made his way towards the elevators 'doesn't it always involve Inuyasha'

"Sesshomaru, sir" a very hyper Yuri ran to his side as he exited the elevator still lost in his thought involving his father's strange behavior "I was just about to drop this off" glancing at what she held in her hand he sent her a bored expression contemplating if he should continued on his way as if he hadn't heard her speak "This envelope was left a few minutes ago" her smile didn't waver showing that she was slowly overcoming her fear of him.

"Yuri, please get to the point I have elsewhere to be" he stopped and turned to face his still very much hyper colleague "What does that have to do with me" he bluntly stated.

"Well sir, this was addressed to Ginta…" Sesshomaru paid more attention to the envelope "seeing that he was unavailable… I just thought" Yuri was slowly losing her composure wondering if she should have just held onto the envelope until Ginta's arrival.

"Well done Yuri, I'll be sure to let Ginta know" he held out his hand 'I have fallen to the rank of messenger' but it seemed well worth it for Yuri brightened right up "now back to work" he said in a stern voice which didn't dampen the girls mood by any means.

"Yes, sir" Yuri walked away with a smile on her face.

"That was very kind of you, Sesshomaru" he didn't show it but his coworker had to caught him off guard "What has gotten you in such a good mood" placing the envelope in his coat pocket he continued on his way towards where his car was sure to be parked "ah, not in the mood to share are you" his new companion said which he was quick to interrupt with

"For there is nothing to share Renkotsu" the man was a pain and the morning meeting was sure to be a perfect example "and let this be the last time that I advice you: whatever business I have is none of yours to worry over" his statement cause the man before him to chuckle.

"I'm starting to believe you're afraid of a little competition" Sesshomaru smiled showing that he was very amused; causing Renkotsu to freeze where he stood.

"I'll assure you that what I'm feeling isn't fear… but annoyance that you even dare to compare yourself to this Sesshomaru" without another word he walked away leaving an enraged coworker behind.

* * *

Her hunger had been forgotten as her nerves had begun to settle in 'no turning back' it wasn't that she was afraid "to the blue raven" it was more in the lines that this was the first time she was going somewhere other than school; for Kagome Shinto didn't really have a life of her own outside of it.

"_You have worked so hard… to give it up now would be a waste"_ she understood why he was so against her decision for he had been the reason why there was a Kagome Shinto in the first place _"As your friend I'm asking you to please think this over"_ she couldn't help but smile for their relationship had been a weird one from the moment they had met; a relationship her grandfather had been concerned from the start.

"_Do you know this man Kagome" the man her grandfather spoke off was resting in the next room to the one they were currently occupying to discuss her current behavior._

"_No, grandfather… this is the first time I have met him" she looked towards her grandfather slightly worried face "he looked so beaten that I didn't even hesitate so send Souta for help" it was in her nature to help others a trait she had obtained from her mother._

"_I see…" she waited for him to continue knowing that he had not yet finished "what concerns me is not your decision but you actions involving this man" she frowned for she didn't understand what her grandfather was trying to tell her._

"_What actions have I done to cause you any concern, Grandfather?" she glazed towards the close door then back to her grandfathers worried face "He need help"_

"_The man is a stranger… what if he had been the enemy" the eldest Higurashi sighed seeing that his granddaughter didn't see the dangers of her actions "what if it had been a trap" she looked away for she had not considered herself in danger at the time "we still don't know who he is…" for any identification had been stripped from his person._

"_Once he wakes…" she began to say but was quickly interrupted by her grandfather_

"_That is not the point my dear child…" he frowned seeing that he wasn't getting his point across "you need to be more cautions"_

"_Are you telling me that I should have left him to die" she stood from where she had been sitting "he laid there bleeding… grandfather" now it was her turn to frown "aren't we here to offer protection to those in our community" this statement caused the eldest Higurashi to flinch as if he had been physically slapped._

"_The man is a stranger" she couldn't help but laugh at her grandfather's words as he tried to reason with her "I don't see what so amusing about this situation Kagome" her laughter had stopped but her eyes still held some amusement._

"_Most of our men start as strangers… why would this man be any different" she smirked at her grandfathers frown "how dangerous can this man be… he can't even protect himself" her grandfather just shook his head at her reasoning._

"_You should know better than under staminate your opponent" she couldn't help but blush for she knew her grandfather was right "you are the strongest in the clan but to outsiders your nothing but a weak teenage girl"_

"_I'm not weak" she stated a little too harshly forgetting her embarrassment "I have proven myself enough" he wasn't going to debate otherwise; as her grandfather he saw firsthand how much she was truly capable of "I keep to my studies and train just as hard" the eldest Higurashi couldn't help himself as he chuckled at his granddaughters antics._

"_My dear child, you don't have to remind me" he had always known that his granddaughter always seemed to have something to prove "very well" he finally voiced after a moment of silence "He is to be your responsibility…" to this Kagome smiled feeling relieved that her grandfather was no longer adamant about whatever her decision might be._

"_Once he is fully recovered… I will let you know my decision" she bowed her respects and left to finally check on their new guest too far gone to hear her grandfathers' words._

"_Daughter… its feels as if the past is once more repeating itself"_

The taxi had finally come to its destination bringing her out of her thoughts "We have arrived miss" she nodded as she handed over the driver his pay "have a nice day"

"Thank you" she said as she step out into the afternoon breeze "here goes nothing" she took her first step towards the main entrance feeling somewhat strange from those many times before 'but those times Miroku had been by my side' she stood up straighter determined to get through this on her own.

"You think she'll give me her number" voiced one of the officers that were exiting the club "Don't you have a girlfriend" asked the other; the first officer chuckled "she doesn't need to know that" Kagome frowned "Whatever man… your funeral" as she watched them leave she made a mental note to remember their faces.

"Excuse me sir you left this behind" Akemi ran after the two men "Thank you so much for you help" she bowed as both men smiled; her Akemi had always been clueless to the dangerous of men "Drive safe" she voiced one last time before even noticing her "You must be Miss Shinto… sorry to tell you that our manager is not available to interview you for the position but she had sent a representative to take her place; if you could just come this way" Kagome sighed as she followed Akemi to her own office and at the same time contemplating if she truly did look so different that no one seemed to notice that Kagome Shinto and Kagome Higurashi were one in the same "Name's Akemi guess if you get the job well be working together" Kagome smiled at Akemi's happy go lucky voice.

"I guess so" as Akemi pointed to the door she was to enter she nodded her understanding as she left to start her own work 'now to deal with the consul" taking one deep breath she opened the door to see that one of her grandfathers friends were still speaking with one of the remaining investigators "Forgive me did I come at a bad time" she shyly added.

"Oh, no my dear girl… this respectable man was just on his way out" she looked to the man they spoke of and smiled causing the investigator to blush at her stare "Weren't you my good man"

"Yes, of course… I will inform you of any finding" they shook hands and then he slightly bowed before Kagome as he exited the room

"Please, close the door behind you" her smiled widen as she did as he instructed very much playing the part "just call me Toutousai… I hear you want a job"

* * *

He hadn't predicted to run into so much traffic 'this won't do' he told himself as he yet again was stop at another red light "Oh, come on" he was failing to hold back his rage which wasn't helping his current mood; he glared at the light willing it to turn green once he noticed his efforts were useless he decided to turn on the radio instead.

"For those who just tuned in" He was about to change the station when the light finally turned green "Welcome to our next segment… rumor mill with yours truly… Kasumi" he couldn't help himself and sighed for it seemed Inuyasha had once again messed with his stereo "a little birdie had personally informed me…" in the privacy of his own car Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at that statement "that an investigation was initiated on our very own blue raven… famous for its upbeat music and excellent serves… has been vandalized just a few hours ago…"

"Vandalized…" he glazed at his own cell phone wondering why he hadn't been informed about this somewhat crucial information

"Chika Hana, you're on the air… what interesting news do you have for our listeners" the caller presumably named Chika took her time in answering the radio host as she tried to control the commotion around her

"Guys… shut up… sorry about that Kasumi" giggles were soon heard "my friends and I are big fans of your show" the commotion behind her seemed to grow even louder with "We love you" and "You're the best"

"Ah you guys you're making me blush on air" Kasumi to Sesshomaru's annoyance had the audacity to giggle along with her listeners "enough praise… what juicy news do you have for our licensers Chika?"

"Oh we; that includes... my friends" at the mention of friends there was an echo of cheers cutting of the now famous Chika off "as I was saying… we were heading over to the blue raven and were surprised to see that it wasn't opened yet… two cute officers stopped us… said they were gathering evidence" Sesshomaru grip on the steering wheel grow stronger.

'Is there no secrecy in our department…' he wondered as he was stopped one more time by a red light 'who was stupid enough to let this information leek out to the public'

"And what time did this occur" Sesshomaru was somewhat surprised that Kasumi was so well prepared "Did you speak to any of the employees" like a veteran reporter rather than a radio DJ.

"What time girls…" it seemed that Chika was not aware of the time for there were soon heard of random hours "six… no seven… wait wasn't it five" in the background but it was quickly conformed by the group leader herself "five-thirty" was now the official response; glancing at his watch he noticed that it was almost past nine "no we didn't speak…" but a name in the background was clearly heard "Shinto went in didn't she… Eri said she saw her" the commotion grew too great that Kasumi had no choose but to end the call.

"For those licensers that just tuned in… thanks to one of your loyal licensers we are able to report that the blue raven is closed until further notice… thanks Chika… now that's ends our segment… which starlet wears boxers to bed… juicy gossip coming up next" Sesshomaru quickly turned off the radio.

'What useless information' he thought wondering what was so important about what they wore or didn't wear to bed "what a waste" he concluded as he was finally reached his destination 'Shinto… where had he heard that name before'

"Sesshomaru, welcome back sir" Jinenji was soon by his side as he stepped out of his car "your brother has yet to come home" it wasn't that he was keeping taps on his brothers action it was more in the lines that Jinenji gave that information freely "and a box has arrive about an hour ago…" Jinenji moved quickly to retrieve the so called box.

"Thanks, Jinenji… here something for you troubles" Sesshomaru took out an envelope without thinking and handed it over to the surprised man; as he made his way towards the stairs.

"Sesshomaru, you're home" was soon heard from behind him "Jinenji… did a package arrive today" not even waiting for Jinenji's reply Inuyasha took the box away from Sesshomaru and quickly ran up the stairs "Finally" it seemed whatever his brother had ordered had finally arrived in the mail.

"What am I to you… a messenger" shouted Sesshomaru after his brother 'messenger' soon echoed in his head reminding him of the envelope that had been addressed to Ginta "Jenenji" he turned to see Jenenji being to open the envelope with quick reflexes he retrieved it "Sorry… that was not mine to give" without another word he left the startled man alone 'where's my head… giving this out without thinking' a headache began to develop "it's been a long day" he told himself as he entered his apartment.

"Sesshomaru… you have a phone call" came from the kitchen as soon as he entered his apartment it seemed his day had yet to officially end.

"Sesshomaru speaking" he added as he examined the envelope in hand "Ginta, yes I have the envelope" somewhat perplexed he set the phone on speaker as he continued with the conversation at hand "and no I didn't read it… I'm not interested in you love life Ginta"

"It's not a love later damn it" Ginta voice was soon heard a bit disappointed for it was well known around the office that Ginta had a thing for Yuri not that she herself was aware of it; she was surprisingly clueless in that department "that envelope has crucial information" a sigh was heard soon after "I finally found him" Sesshomaru had a feeling that Ginta was indeed smiling.

"Who" he found himself asking seeing that Ginta wasn't going to give the information and he wasn't about to open the envelope even thou he was far more tempted in doing so.

"Miroku Hoshi… our unknown suspect" a crash was soon heard in the kitchen "What the hell was that"

"Inuyasha is up to something… I'll call you later and talk about the information you have gather so far" not even waiting for a goodbye Sesshomaru quickly hung up the phone and headed towards the kitchen and frowned at the scene before him. There in the middle of what once had been his clean kitchen sat Inuyasha eating heavens knows what "What are you doing" he decided to ask just for the hell of asking.

"What does it look like I'm doing" Inuyasha answered as he continued to eat which Sesshomaru was sure once had fit into the category of food "I been waiting for a week for this care package to arrive" ignoring his foolish brother Sesshomaru headed over to the box and noticed two things right away. One, the so called care package had been redirected at least once "want some" two, some of the items already seemed to hold mold.

"I rather not… and I would suggest that you stop eating that" Inuyasha frowned "or you'll end up just getting sick" Sesshomaru looked at the box once more "I'll order some pizza" he wisely stated.

* * *

It had been a long day; she was tired and far to hungry to care about the noise she was currently making 'why didn't I think of buying something to eat' she asked herself as she searched the kitchen for something to munch on 'ramen' she shuttered at the thought but it seemed to be the only meal at hand.

"How about we eat together" she turned to see a smiling Miroku standing against the doorway holding up a bag of fast food.

"How did you know" she smiled at she took a seat by the counter thankfully placing the instant ramen aside.

"I tend to know everything" he winked at her as he handed over a hamburger for her to eat "so… how did it go?" he asked as he handed over the rest of her meal.

"I thought you knew everything" she couldn't help but tease him as she accepted her diner.

"So you caught me…" now that she was in a better mood she smiled "Kagome" she should have known better to think that he would let things just be for the time being.

"I meet with Toutousai" she offered seeing that's what he wanted to know 'stupid geezer' she sighed having a feeling what she said next would please Miroku to no ends "and my request had been denied"

"Really?" relief was very much apparent in his voice "I'm sorry" she laughed as she lightly punched his arm; knowing to well that he wasn't sorry whatsoever.

"Like hell you are" which was rewarded with one of his dashing smiles "that was the happiest sorry I've ever heard" she shook her head as she continued "but you were right"

"Okay, say that again" she glared at him "I'm hardly right… I just wanted to enjoy the moment" he teased her hoping it would lighten the mood "What happened?" he couldn't help but wonder.

"There can only be one Kagome involve with the blue raven" she glazed at the clock it was already past ten "and Shinto would only get in the way" she sighed for it was far to tiring to duel on that day's events.

"That bad, huh" they had quickly finished their food and were content to remain just as they were "Perhaps I should of gone instead" she shook her head knowing to well that's what he had wanted in the first place.

"No… my presence went unnoticed" she smiled "not even Akemi recognized who I was" he couldn't help but frown.

"That's not what I was worried over" she smiled for she was already aware "I just want to…" he stopped for he wasn't so sure how to phrase his next statement and was thankful that he didn't need too for she answered him without asking.

"Help… it doesn't matter which Kagome I am" she kept her glaze on her hands which she was currently holding together "this clan is now my responsibility…" she looked up "Miroku, we both knew from the very beginning that Shinto… was never meant to be" this time he shook his head in protest.

"No… that's not true" he narrowed his eyes for this wasn't the first time he had voiced his opinion on the matter "if this clan…" she didn't let him finished.

"But it does exist… and there is nothing to change that fact, Miroku" she stood as did he not wanting this conversation to end "I'm tired" she turned her back on him not wanting to see his disappointment written on his handsome face.

"Forgive me I didn't intent to over stay my welcome" he said very much annoyed by her dismissal "Goodnight" she heard his footsteps as he made his way towards the door.

"Miroku" she turned to face him not wanting him to remain angry with her "I won't change my mind… I will lead this clan" she noticed his hand clench at her statement "with or without you" she was very much aware that that wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Just because I don't agree" he slightly turned his head to face her casting a shadow over his face "doesn't mean I'll stop being loyal" he sight as he looked away "I'll stay by your side as long as you let me"

"Miroku" he left her standing in the middle of the kitchen "Thank you" he was too far gone to hear her causing her to smile sadly as she made her way towards her bedroom but ended up headed towards the training room for that's where her double life had begun.

_The autumn air was frigid but not that she was aware of it for she was training her body once more "concentrate on your footing Kagome… use every action to your advantage" her breath was uneven as she duplicated her movements once more "No, focus on your movements" she stumbled for her body had finally reached its limit "Enough"_

"_Grandfather…" she was far too tired to even stand "forgive me" sweat dripped down her face "I'm exhausted"_

"_Your stamina is lacking" he stated bluntly causing her to lower her head in disappointment "and yet your control is improving" she beamed up at her grandfather praise "Doesn't mean I'm pleased with your overall progress" she sighed "practice your form until diner" with that being said she watched her grandfather leave_

"_Yes, Grandfather" she stood after his departure flinching as she did so 'lacking' she thought as her breathing was being too slowly stable itself back to normal_

"_Lacking he says" she turned to face a somewhat beaten house guest who they have come to know as Miroku __Hoshi__ "I've never seen a sixteen year old girl last that long" this was the first time they had met outside of what was now currently his bedroom "I was never one for bed rest" he randomly said_

"_I can see that… not that our physician would approve" she said as she wiped the sweat off of her face "seeing that you are able to walk on your own; perhaps now you are well enough to answer some of my questions" his confusion didn't go unnoticed by her; she would have laughed if she was in the presence of someone she trusted "you have become my responsibly"_

"_Have I now" it wasn't his place to question; he was well aware of that and yet he couldn't help but wonder "Why?"_

"_Your arrival… or should I say my decision in bringing you here have brought up unwanted concerns" to this he couldn't help but chuckle "I can hardly see what's so amusing…"_

"_Am I to understand that…" he smirked before continuing "they believe we are lovers" she glared at him as he chuckled once more._

"_I can reassure you, that is not the case" her energy had surprisingly returned "plus… you are hardly my type"_

"_Now, now that was uncalled for…" she couldn't help but stare as he continued to pout "without these bruises I'm a hard man to resist" he boosted about himself._

"_I think the bruises are more of an improvement" she cover her mouth with both hands for she hadn't meant to voice that out loud, she was about to apologize for her rude behavior; when the man before her burst into laughter._

"_That's how a normal teenager girl should react" he smiled as he sat before her hinting that she should do the same "aren't you tired… to be held within these walls"_

"_This isn't a prison Miroku" she offered causing him to smile for it was the first time she had called him by his name "I can come and go as I please"_

"_Do you now… school… boyfriend" she couldn't help but blush at the mention of boyfriend "ah, another normal reaction" he happily pointed out._

"_Ha, ha I see you are having fun in my expense…" she glared at him 'Jerk'_

"_Say it out loud" he stared at her frowning "don't hold it in" she glared at him for she had never meant someone who seemed to read her so easily._

"_Jerk" she shouted which just caused another fit of laughter "I'm starting to regret saving your life" this of course stopped the laughter right away for Miroku sat before her for the first time she had meet him with a serious expression on his face._

"_I don't…" he stared at her unable to look away "you saved my life even when I asked you to leave me to die" this time he did avert his eyes "for that I am grateful"_

"_Then prove it" she stood from where she was seated as he did the same._

"_How" he couldn't help but ask as she once more began to train "I have nothing to give" she stopped mid strike as she turned to face him once more._

"_Everyone has something to give Miroku…" she grow serious as she stared down at her beaten hands "be it blood, sweat or tears… there is always something" he silently watched her train unable to respond._

'_That's not how a normal teenager girl should react' his eyes widen "Kagome" she turned to face him somewhat curious for his voice held a hit of amusement "how to you feel about school" she frowned for that was somewhat out of the blue._

"_My tutor is okay… I guess" she voiced not sure where he was going with this._

"_That's not what I meant… How would you feel about going to a normal school?" he smiled seeing that he had indeed gotten her attention "with girls your age… a place to call your own"_

"_Why would I want that" she frowned "isn't this normal" she couldn't help but ask as she looked around the room "my place is within the clan…"_

"_Don't you want to think for yourself for once Kagome… don't you want to be free from these responsibilities" he sighed seeing that he wasn't going to get through to her "Don't you want to make memories like any normal teenage girl"_

"_Of course I do" he had been surprised by her response "but with the name Higurashi… forget it" she began to walk away tired of training, tired of the discussion; knowing if her grandfather found out he would disapprove of her lack of commitment._

"_Then don't be…" she stopped surprise clearly written on her face "be someone else" they both remained silent but he didn't remain silent for long "Kagome… just for a little while" he looked away from her stare "be free" as if he himself had wished for some type of freedom._

"Be free" she whispered to herself as she once more made her way towards her room "Shinto… Higurashi… can never be one in the same… how is that freedom" she voiced to no one is particular unaware that someone had heard and watched a lonely tear fall before being immediately brushed away.

"Sis" he watched his sister walk away, unable to call out to her, unable to comfort her _"Think of what your sister has scarified… for you and this clan" _his grandfather words now made sense "Ah, sis" and he unable to help her.

**To Be Continue!**


	7. Unavoidable

**Declaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters there own by Rumiko Takahashi (bows)

**Note:** I have taken some real organization and have used them to my liking to fit this story. This chapter has been beta read by **RiaChan**. Enjoy **CloudsLover**.

**Summary: **The Higurashi clan was the most feared gang in the region rightly so for their leader was rumored to be able to take down an enemy signal handedly; not that Sesshomaru Taisho was intimidated by such a show of power for he was the number one prosecutor of sector 305 and had a reputation of his own, but the question is: what happens when both their worlds collide?

Read to find out!

'Thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs_

* * *

**Marrying the Mafia**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Seven

Unavoidable

* * *

By the look of things it was easy to see that both siblings had a rough night "Morning" they both said without even looking up as they took their respectable seats at the breakfast table.

"Good morning" their grandfather voiced far too cheerful for both their liking; for one was troubled by the thoughts of a certain someone and the other unable to do anything to help. "What's with the long faces?" the eldest Higurashi asked for both of his grandchildren were not acting like themselves.

"It's Monday" Souta stated very much aware that, that wasn't a good of an excuse; wanting to draw attention away from his sisters current mood he continued with "Grandfather… perhaps I should start my own training" this of course caused Kagome to looked up ready to object without even hearing him out first but he didn't give her the opportunity to speak for he quickly continued with "I should at least be able to take care of myself" he reluctantly stated causing some of their clan members to stop somewhat astonished by his own declaration.

Noticing her brothers discomfort, she looked towards her men and quickly ordered them to leave which she had to force with "dismissed, now" startled and embarrassed that they had been caught ease dropping they quickly made their exit "What type of mess did you get yourself into…" even if her voice had not shown it, she couldn't help but worry "for you have never shown that much interest before"

"That was before…" he stopped himself not wanting her to know that he had heard her the previous night; for the last memory he had of her crying had been the day their mother had died "Things are changing" he finally stated unsure if she would believe him or not for it was half a truth "and I should change along with them" he was determined which didn't go unnoticed.

"Your brother… Kagome" the eldest Higurashi smiled "is growing up… it's settled then" their grandfather beamed "You will being your training right away once you return from school"

"And I will train him" Souta stared at his sister for he had not thought that she would have offered to teach him seeing how reluctant she seemed from the start.

"No… that is not possible" Kagome frowned not liking that she was being denied for she had enough of that from last night's meeting "you are far too busy as it is" the eldest Higurashi ignored his granddaughters protest as he continued with "Miroku will be his trainer… he has proven himself capable enough" at the mention of Miroku's name he noticed his granddaughters eyes flash with uncertainty "is there something wrong, child?"

"Of course not grandfather" she failed to hold back the sigh as she continued "I trust Miroku with my life…" she glazed towards her brother and added "and that of my brothers" Souta smiled "But…" unable to voice her concern for her younger brother decided to voice the following

"It seems grandfather that the lovely couple had their first official fight" even thou it was well own among the clans men, her grandfather was not aware of her so called relationship with the dashing Miroku which was quickly concluded by the following outburst

"Kagome Higurashi…" Souta filched on his sister behalf "what's the meaning of this…" Souta filched once more as his sister glared at him from across the table "is this the reason why you are so reluctant to meet any of the candidates the council has chosen for you" this of course caught Souta of guard for he had no idea what his grandfather was talking about.

"What candidates?" this time Kagome glared at her grandfather who just looked on unfazed by her heated stare "What is grandfather talking about, sis?" a question that she was reluctant to answer it seemed for she remained silent hoping that he would just leave it alone "Kagome" no such luck it seemed.

"The council…" their grandfather cleared his throat seeing how this wasn't the way he wanted to tell his grandson the plans the consul and himself had agreed to months prior "I believe that Kagome should marry before taking official leadership of this clan"

"What" Kagome sighed for it was now unavoidable "that's not fair… mother wasn't married" Souta pointed out the obvious "you are being unfair" he looked towards his sister and frowned "does Miroku know" she knew her grandfather was waiting for an answer as well. Standing for she no longer felt hungry she voiced the following

"Miroku and I have our own arrangements" turning towards her grandfather she added "do not worry yourself grandfather for they will not get in the way of any of your plans for me to marry with in the year" silently excusing herself, she then left the men of her family in silence.

"Grandfather… you have gone too far" Souta stood forgetting is own breakfast "no offence grandfather…" Souta for the first time in his young life glared at his grandfather "but you gazers…" his grandfather looked at him surprised at the insult "have no say as to who or when my sister should marry" with that said Souta walked out hoping to catch up to his older sister.

"In time… They'll see it is for her best interest" Higurashi senior ate his breakfast for the first time in many years alone.

* * *

The warehouse was pitch-black and yet he felt as if he knew his way around even with his lack of vision 'he is here' quickly came to mind as he swiftly maneuvered his way along the maze of crates 'he is close' for if he was near she was sure to be as well. There was a soft light a head indicating that he was nearing the mazes exit 'there' he was soon greeted by a soft feminine voice

"Good evening" the soft light casted shadows upon her face as she stood there before him in her formal kimono "Mr. Taisho" ever so slowly she turned to face him finally showing him her delicate features he had longed to see "We meet once again" he couldn't help but gasp as the alarm startled him from his sleep.

'Shinto' was the first thing that pop into his head and as soon as it apparent it was quickly forgotten, he moaned "morning already" for his night had been somewhat lacking in sleep for his mind was pillaged by the day ahead "of all days" he remained in bed not wanting to move "to meet my father" he sat up causing the blackest to fall around his waist showing off his bare chest "let's get this over with" he told himself for he had a long day ahead of him. Making his way to his own bathroom he took a quick shower and brushed his teeth before getting dressed "Inuyasha" he shouted not hearing his brothers loud footsteps moving about in the morning "Inuyasha" he made his way towards his brothers door "Inuyasha you lazy bum hurry up or you'll be late for school" he banged on the door for good measure; but once he noticed that he got no reply he reluctantly opened the door and quickly regretted it "Open a window" for it seemed that his foolish brother did indeed end up falling ill.

"Sesshomaru… I'm dying" Inuyasha mumbled as sweat cover his pale face "I couldn't sleep… I swear… I think I saw a ghost" ignoring his brother antics he made his way towards the window "I don't think I'll make it" Inuyasha voiced weakly.

"Stop being so over dramatic…" making his way out of the room he added "I'll be sure to contact your school about you being too sick to attend" and he made a mental note to bring him soup when he got back from meeting with their father; luckily he was scheduled to arrive later that afternoon at the office "Oh before I forget drink plenty of fluids" for a sick person Inuyasha sure had speed as he quickly got off of bed and ran towards the bathroom "Idiot… I did warn him" Sesshomaru shook his head as he finally exited and locked his apartment door.

"Sesshomaru… sir, Good morning" Jinenji voiced from his daily post "Is your brother not feeling well today" for both brothers were always seen together in the mornings.

"That moron ate something he shouldn't have" without explaining anything more he got in his car and drove off to meet his father for breakfast. The drive to where they were to meet had gone to his relief uneventful "A good start" in the privacy of his car he smiled which was quickly wiped away by the sound of his phone ringing "Sesshomaru speaking…" he answered after parking his car "Oh, Ginta… of course I didn't forget our meeting"

"Then where are you…" Sesshomaru frowned at his colleague behavior which was so unlike him "I have been waiting" and he had a feeling that Ginta was indeed pouting.

"Last time I checked Ginta…" Sesshomaru voiced with a hint of amusement "we are not lovers" choking sounds were soon heard thanks to a startled Ginta.

"What… love… lovers" Ginta faltered and very much thankful that Sango was not there to witness this "I… of course not" Ginta ended up shouting in Sesshomaru's ear "stop joking around" insecurity could still be heard in Ginta's voice.

"You asked her out didn't you" Sesshomaru asked knowing the answer to his question already "and let me guess you ran before she even gave you a reply" in a moments of weakness Sesshomaru couldn't help himself but tease his coworkers foolishness.

"No" was Ginta's quick response "I left her a note" Sesshomaru would have laughed if it wasn't for the amount of stares he was currently getting from half the people in the dinner "That's not the point, Sesshomaru… We finally have a lead in this investigation after weeks of dead ends… you are joking around"

"I understand… we'll talk the moment I get to the office" Sesshomaru stated before he quickly hung up not waiting for a response "Father"

"Sesshomaru, my son… I'm glad you were able to make it" his father said with a smile "last time we spoke was before Inuyasha moved in with you" both men sat cross each other; the older called over the waitress "some coffee… son?" Sesshomaru nodded very much needing some of that sweet, sweet nectar "that will be two coffees" his father had always been a charmer, a trait he himself didn't seem to obtain "So tell me son, how have you been?"

"Nothing to report" was his quick response as the waitress made her way with their coffees in hand.

"Anything else gentlemen" the sassy waitress said sending Sesshomaru an alluring smile; one which he had chosen to ignore.

"Not at the moment…" the eldest Taisho looked towards the youngest and couldn't help but smirk for he was sure his son was very much uncomfortable with the waitresses' stares "I take it your still single"

"If that's your urgent matter you wished to speak to me of" Sesshomaru frowned very much displeased where their conversation was starting "I'll make this short as possible" he watched as his father smiled "My love life is none of your concern"

"That is where we would disagree on son" after taking a sip of his coffee he continued "but luck would have it that is not why I wished to speak with you" to this Sesshomaru paid more attention to; for if he was going to be honest with himself, he was rather curious to what his father had to say "I had been informed in your involvement in your take down of the band of seven and I'm here to offer you my assistance"

"Regarding" Sesshomaru couldn't help but ask seeing that his father wasn't going to elaborate on what he wished to assist him with.

"On your ongoing investigation of course" Sesshomaru slammed his coffee cup on the table "case 2106…" his father had tried to continued unfazed by his son's reaction.

"Forgive my interruption father… but I don't see what my case has to do with your involvement" Sesshomaru frown wondering where his father got his information from "and furthermore any information on that case is strictly classified to personnel only"

"Even to your own father" Sesshomaru frowned "I have worked in this field before you were even born…" Sesshomaru remained silent causing the eldest to sigh "Son I only wish to help" still annoyed by his father's proposal he stated the following

"I don't need your help" finishing his cup of coffee he stood as he placed a few dollars on the table "My team and I have this taken care of father… I suggest you enjoy your retirement" his father smiled as he too stood for he had anticipated his son reaction to his offer.

"Very well… but son, a word of advice" Sesshomaru turned to face his father once more as they both now stood in front of the dinners entrance "don't get so involved … for there is far more to life than work" this statement caught Sesshomaru off guard "even in our field of work… the excitement in time will fade and by the time your truly aware you'll be alone"

"You're not alone father… you have Izayoi, you had mother" and he didn't need to mention that he also had Inuyasha and himself.

"I was fortunate" Shaking his head his father continued "listen to what I say son, don't let life pass you by" he squeezed his sons' shoulder before moving towards his own vehicle leaving his son slightly confused by his advice; which was interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Sesshomaru speaking" it wasn't even noon yet and so far his meeting with his father had already taken its toll and to speak with his boss was not in his agenda this particular morning "I understand, sir… I was on my way towards the office now… yes of course I'm aware of the deadline… there is no need for a new assistant" he was now aware as to where his father had gotten his information from "my team and I are following a lead as we speak" opening his car door he frowned "I don't see the need to involve my father who has been retired the past ten years" his frustration with his boss was growing to annoyance "That is not necessary sir, yes I understand that you are just looking out for stations best interest… no I'm not overlooking your advice, forgive me sir but his involvement would only hinder our investigation… yes of course sir I will have the report ready by this time tomorrow" tossing his phone towards the passenger seat he sighed in the privacy of his car 'this is going to be the death of me' perhaps his father was right 'I do need a life outside of work' wanting to lift his current mood he turned on the radio which he quickly regretted.

"Welcome to rumor mill with yours truly Kasumi; love is unavoidable…"

* * *

All actions have consequences "Did you hear…" and with such actions "of course I heard" a rumor was soon to be born "she was spotted" the conversation flowed as Kagome made her way towards her class wondering what her fellow classmates were talking about; which of course she would know soon enough for a rumor in Shikon High was sure to spread like quick fire.

"Kagome Shinto, you stop right there" Kagome was curious as to what her classmate had to say "We want to talk to you" adjusting her glassed as the group of girls quickly gathered around her, she smiled at the group in general and soon recognize two of her classmates: Eri and Yuka.

"Morning" Kagome said sweetly seeing that they weren't going to greet her properly "Is something wrong" she noticed that Eri and Yuka looked slightly troubled.

"You planed this didn't you" they're so called leader said "it's all the school been talking about" truly confused by the girls' statement she waited for the explanation that would soon follow "how dare you steal my thunder"

"I'm sorry… I took you're what?" Kagome asked as she took a quick glance at the hallway clock "I have no idea what you are talking about" her statement seemed to anger the girl before her even more.

"I'm talking about you being at the blue raven last night" it seemed that her presence didn't go unnoticed as she had thought "that's all everyone is talking about…" to this Kagome took the time to look around and noticed that her fellow classmates were indeed staring at her "I was the one who did the interview, I was the one who they should be talking about"

"Chika calm down" Eri and Yuka both afford "it isn't Shinto's fault… I'm sure she has a good reason for being there last night it's not like she knew the blue raven was going to be mentioned on the radio" Kagome kept her cool for she had faced far worse than a jealous teenage girl "and besides I said I might of seen her; it would have been someone else… right Shinto" Yuka of course agreed with her friend as they both stood in front of Kagome as if they were preparing for some type of attack.

"I was at the blue raven last night…" Kagome wasn't going to lie "I received a call" which of course was true not that they need to know the rest.

"From who" Kagome sighed feeling far more annoyed that she wanted to "spill, Shinto" rubbing her temple Kagome was about to reply but was luckily interrupted by Ayame or she would have liked to believe.

"I called her" whispered quickly began as Ayame made her way towards the small group of girls "what of it"

"Why would you call her" Chika's pale complexion did not hinder her current curiosity "of all people, why Shinto"

"That's my business" Ayame placed a hand on top of Chika's shoulder and frowned "And I don't appreciate you snooping around my affairs, Chika"

"How… how was I to know that she was your new recruit" to this Kagome frowned for she didn't like the sound of being Ayame's anything much lest her lackey.

"Who said that I was recruiting" this of course confused everyone at hearing distance "much less her of all people… my crew doesn't need a goodie too shoes like her around" Chika in a moment of courage shrugged Ayame's hand off of her shoulder.

"But you just said that you called Shinto there" Kagome remained silent as she thought of a solution to her currents problem "everyone heard you" Chika quickly said as if Ayame was about to call her a liar.

"We did…" Ayame calmly voiced as she stared at her nails practically ignoring the flustered girl before her "I didn't except her to show… you got balls Shinto, I'll give yah that" Eri and Yura took care of the rest as they automatically went into protected mood.

"That wasn't nice, Ayame… Kagome could have gotten hurt" Kagome was fuming for in any other circumstances she would have easily taken care of this on her own, but as Shinto who was practically unknown would only uncover her true identity "Let's go Kagome, class is about to start" Eri and Yuka ignored their previous group as they pulled Kagome along "That's so mean of Ayame... what does she have against you anyways"

"Calm down Yuka you don't want to scare Kagome as well" Eri said as she sent Kagome a reassuring smile "I'm sorry"

"Why" Kagome couldn't help but ask as they continued their way towards their class.

"I feel bad" Eri added shyly "and I'm sure Yuka does too" this confused Kagome even more "We have class together but we hardly know anything about you" to this Kagome smiled for that was the way it had been since her enrollment.

"If you haven't noticed I tend to keep to myself" for if she got close to anyone she would just end up hurting them "I don't mind, really" that caused both girls before her to frown.

"No way Kagome" Eri looked furious "from now on consider you're self one of us" Kagome could tell that they were very determined in, including her "right Yuka" which Yuka quickly conformed "then it settled you'll be sick of us by the end of the year" Kagome laughed at the two girls before her, perhaps she did have something to look forward to.

"Friends then" Kagome smiled liking the sound of that as Yuka and Eri replied

"Friends" it seemed that there was much more to school than just homework and for the first time Kagome began to see what she was missing out on.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat behind his desk somewhat dazed for the meeting with his father that very morning had not gone as how he had expected _"don't get so involved … for there is far more to life than work… even in our field of work… the excitement in time will fade and by the time your truly aware you'll be alone" _it was a warning that Sesshomaru didn't really see connected to his situation.

"Sesshomaru" Ginta walked in without even knocking "it's all here" it had only been minutes that Sesshomaru had just arrived and Ginta wasn't going to waste any more time it seemed "our unknown suspect" to this Ginta smiled very much pleased with the information he had gathered.

"Very well" Sesshomaru extended his hand as he reached for the file before him "how did you start your investigation?"

"After our first search attempt in all the data files available to us; Yuri and I searched thorough our missing person's files and got multiple hits on his description alone" Ginta shook his head as he continued "of course it still took some time to filter through all of those files… that is until last night"

"I see, good work Ginta I'm impressed" Sesshomaru opened the file before him "Now brief me on what you found"

"Yes, sir… our suspects name is Miroku Hoshi: twenty-six years old last known residence was in Tokyo's East district; no unknown living relatives; Mushin Hoshi was his legal guardian at the age of five and finally adopted Miroku before he died at the age of nineteen leaving the young Hoshi with some unpaid debt which he paid in full after joining the NPA"

"National Police Agency" Sesshomaru looked up clearly questioning Ginta's facts "Are you trying to tell me he was one of us Ginta" for that had been the reason why he was so hard to find for Miroku Hoshi had no criminal record.

"For a short time he had been it seems" Ginta smiled at he pulled a picture out of his file "he was at least a year younger out of all of us" handing over the picture to Sesshomaru he smiled "I'm sure you'll spot a few known faces there too" which caused Sesshomaru to frown for he had easily spotted his own and that of his team mates, each looking a few years younger "small world isn't it"

"And yet big enough to hide in it appears" placing the photo a side he finally asked "How long did he last before dropping out" for he was certain that Miroku was not among those from their graduation class.

"That's the thing he didn't drop out; he transferred" which caught Sesshomaru by surprise seeing that there were only two training groups he could have transferred to: Naval or Military. Ginta continued "By recommendation Miroku Hoshi transferred to the military branch; which he had breezed through with ease" Ginta placed Miroku's qualifications on top of Sesshomaru's desk "with high qualifications he was easily established as a member of SFG"

"The Special Forces Group" Sesshomaru asked in disbelief for that was a top military organization "Who gave you authorization to search their data base" Ginta smiled as he answered

"Big man on top that's who" Sesshomaru was very impressed at the information provided before him; Miroku Hoshi was a top soldier and strategist by the looks of things.

"Who was the one to file a missing report" Sesshomaru asked as he continued to read the file before him.

"His unit supervisor… after he didn't attend his finally evaluation not that it was necessary seeing as Hoshi resigned a few days prior before his disappearance" Sesshomaru closed Miroku's file seeing that Ginta had nothing else to report.

"knowing his history will help us predict his movements within the Higurashi Clan" nodding once more towards Ginta he continued with "I will inform you of my decision tomorrow" he stood as he made his way towards his office window "it is time to set our plan to infiltrate both of the clan and tribe" Ginta was about to respond but was interrupted by Sesshomaru cell phone.

"Sesshomaru speaking" silently excusing himself Ginta left the office "Inuyasha" Sesshomaru questioned seeing that the line had remained silent and was indeed correct to assume it was his younger brother for he soon heard the following

"There's nothing to eat" if his brother wasn't as sick as he was; Sesshomaru was certain that he would have killed him himself "I'm starving"

* * *

Kagome had somehow gotten drag into attending "What do you think Kagome… will this make him feel better" there she stood in the middle of a book store as Eri asked her to make the final decision "CD or Manga" how was she to know "Inuyasha does have weird taste doesn't he" Eri didn't even wait for her answer as she quickly called for their other companion "Hojo might know" for it took a tribe to cheer someone up it seemed.

"Why are we doing this again" Kagome couldn't help but asked as she looked at the shelf before her "I hardly even know Inuyasha" and she would have kept it that way for it wasn't for the two that dragged her along.

"Now Kagome, you hardly know anyone as it is" Eri teased her as Hojo finally made his way towards them "Hojo, what do you think CD or manga"

"Depends on what you're getting" Kagome remained silent for she had never had time for both seeing how she was far too busy "No way would Inuyasha read that girly thing" Hojo tossed the book a side as he reached for something more manly "this is something more he'll like" at first glance Kagome couldn't help but be interested but her reaction must have been wrong seeing that Eri's reaction to the book was disgust.

"But that has nothing but blood" Eri looked towards Kagome for a better perfective "Kagome tell Hojo there is nothing wrong with a little romance" she was defiantly asking the wrong person but Kagome did her best to answer.

"I would if it was for a girl but seeing that it's Inuyasha we are trying to cheer up…" Eri rolled her eyes causing Kagome to ask "What?"

"Two against one isn't playing fair Kagome… girls should stick together" Kagome smiled as Eri dragged Hojo long to pay for the book "that's rule number one, don't forget" Eri shouted back.

"Rules, huh" a male's voice whispered in her ear causing her to frown as she turned to face her unwelcomed guest "I always tend to break them"

'it's not the only thing that is broken' she couldn't help but think as she looked at the guy before her who seemed to be healing a few weeks old wound on his face "Do you mind… you're currently in my personal space" she was trapped between the stranger and the book shelf behind her.

"I don't mind at all" he smiled at he took a step back "Have I meet you before"

"I doubt it" she tried to ignore him but it was difficult to do seeing as he continue to block her path "this is harassment" she glared at him.

"It's called flirting… or haven't you ever flirted before" she blushed which only caused him to smirk "Sheltered are you" she didn't know what to say; for if she denied it would only fuel his advances as if she had confirming them.

"Is this guy bothering you, Kagome" Kagome smiled as Hojo and Eri finally returned.

"No, he was just leaving" which caused the guy to smirk at her declaration "Weren't you" holding his hands up in defeat he said

"I have a feeling will meet again, Ka-go-me" Kagome glared daggers as the stranger left.

"Arrogant, no… but he sure his cute" Hojo rolled his eyes at Eri's declaration "Can't wait to tell Yuka what she missed… she's going to flip" for Yuka had to run errands for her mother that day and was unable to attend.

"Better get going, or well never make it to Inuyasha's" Kagome sighed for she was about to declare it a day "it's going to be lots of fun" but they sounded so happy she didn't have the heart to break up the party.

"I can't wait" she said as they made their way towards Inuyasha's apartment which was only a few blocks down the street from the book store it seemed.

"We won't stay long seeing that he might need to recover" Eri tried to reassure her, which Kagome hoped was true for it was already getting dark "We still have school tomorrow"

"And a test" Kagome smiled knowing that that wasn't what they wanted to hear.

"Really Kagome did you have to kill the mood" Eri sighed which only caused Hojo to laugh.

"She does get top scores on each test… perhaps we could start a study group" Hojo asked somewhat hopeful "What do you say?"

"I'll think about it" Kagome said as they finally made it to Inuyasha's apartment building "I hope at least one of you know which apartment number is his" which apparently they didn't by the blush on both their faces.

**To Be Continue!**


	8. The Fallen

**Declaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters there own by Rumiko Takahashi (bows)

**Note:** A very much deserved thank you to **RiaChan** for beta reading this chapter for me (bows) Enjoy **CloudsLover.**

**Summary: **The Higurashi clan was the most feared gang in the region rightly so for their leader was rumored to be able to take down an enemy signal handedly; not that Sesshomaru Taisho was intimidated by such a show of power for he was the number one prosecutor of sector 305 and had a reputation of his own, but the question is: what happens when both their worlds collide?

Read to find out!

'Thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

**Marrying the Mafia**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Eight

The Fallen

* * *

The day had been long and tiring and to Sesshomaru's displeasure the five o'clock traffic was not making it any better "Hey asshole learn how to drive" he honked at the driver who dared to cut his off "KWT-2711" he made sure to memorize it for future reference as the said car made a right turn "moron" he sighed in the privacy of his own car for it had really been a long day and to a certain extent he had to thank his team for that portion of his troubles.

_The office had been in a panic at his arrival that morning after meeting with his father; a normality when it came to their most prestige team of sector 310, he had watched in silence as his team member terrorized the office so early in the day "The file, dam it" Sango shouted to no one in particular "This office is going to hell in five seconds if you don't fine me that file" said file it seemed to had disappeared from her desk just moments before "one" she began to count causing some of their coworkers to pale in horror "two"_

"_This isn't how you should treat your assistant, Sango…" voiced Ginta from his own desk paying no attention to his partners' antics for he had seen this once before "Sesshomaru… wouldn't"_

"_Three" Sango ignored him knowing to well what Sesshomaru would say, not aware that in fact their team leader was standing close by witnessing the whole scene in silence "stay out of this Ginta" glaring at her assistant who knew what was in store for her if she failed to find such an important file "Four"_

"_Sango did you miss your coffee this morning by any change" Ginta voiced taking a sip of his own cup causing Sango's eyes to widen for she remembered where she had placed the said file "Sesshomaru would hate to have to write a report about… Sango" a smiling Sango stared at her cup fascinated by the dark liquid, Ginta looked on confused for he had no idea what she was thinking and sighed when she happily shouted the following to the dismay of their tired colleagues_

"_Silly me, I placed the file by the coffee machine…" Sango rarely laughed which to her coworkers was worse than her yelling for it only meant pain was soon to follow "my bad" Ginta sighed as he watched her go not even apologizing to the people she had tormented just seconds ago "what is everyone looking at, back to work" she had voiced with a smile._

"_And they think Sesshomaru is crazy" Ginta whispered as he gather some of his file he had been revising since the night before. Having seen enough Sesshomaru walked towards Ginta who smiled at his sudden appearance "Good morning" looking far too happy for Sesshomaru liking even after such a scene he had just witnessed._

"_What's so good about it" Sesshomaru voiced seeing that his day had started somewhat unpleasant, first his brother was an idiot which he shouldn't have been surprised about, second: his father was snooping into his personal life and to top it off his boss was being to annoy him "I'll be in my office" without another word he walked away from a confused Ginta. Not that Ginta stayed that way for long for the moment that Sesshomaru had taken his seat behind his desk Ginta walked in unannounced..._

"Miroku Hoshi" their only link to the Higurashi clan. An asset and disadvantage to their current investigation "A highly qualified soldier… not an easy man to fool" they would have to play the man's weakness if he had any that is for all they knew Miroku Hoshi had none to speak of "it's all we have… for now" parking his car he sighed for what he hoped was the last time.

"Don't we look suspicious" Sesshomaru looked up to see three teenagers from his review mirror. A male who looked to be the age of his brother accompanied by two girls about the same age "We look like we're about to steal a car"

"We're not stealing a car" Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile for he was sure that the girl was very much annoyed with both of her companions "We're looking for the security guard" ignoring her friends she moved on a head "So stop panicking"

"I can't help myself…" voiced Eri scared at the possibilities of being caught "doesn't this remind you of a horror movie…" she paused before continuing with "killers do seem to like parking lots a lot…" Eri of course trailed off as Kagome glare her way and yet she couldn't help but whisper "well they do… tell her Hojo" Eri looked towards said boy who was the only protection they had for if indeed a killer did decide to attack them; which again was more than unlikely to happened, not that Eri would believe otherwise.

"I don't know… Eri" poor Hojo was their only hope.

"Excuse me…" Sesshomaru held back a smirk as his appearance from behind them causing a somewhat predictable chain reaction.

"We didn't steal anything" the male of their small group shouted which was over shadowed by the girl in his arms ear shattering scream after adding "Don't kill us" which rendered their only protection useless if he had truly been an attacker.

"Are you two done?" Kagome asked a shamed that she was even standing next to her friends "or is there more to add" she looked away blushing for she wasn't accustomed to being part of such scene and couldn't help but question her own sanity 'so embarrassing' and yet she found herself smiling because of it.

"Man up Hojo" Eri added causing poor Hojo to blush even more as he was pushed away by a blushing Eri "some savior you turned out to be" not that she was of any help for she had almost screamed his ear off "Right Kagome" Kagome of course said nothing for she wasn't about to add to poor Hojo humiliation seeing has Eri was doing a fine job all on her own.

"I'm sorry for all the commotion…" Kagome started to say as she paused and stared at the man before them "Mr. Taisho" who she had met once before and came to the same conclusion as before 'Confident, smart… and dangerous' a combination that seemed to fascinate her even more as of lately.

"Taisho… as in Inuyasha's older brother" Hojo asked looking relieved as he smiled at the older man "Mr. Taisho… we're here to see Inuyasha seeing as he didn't come to school today" Sesshomaru eyed each one contemplating if they were indeed his brothers friends.

"I see…" He felt a headache coming along for only Inuyasha would be friends with such a silly group "I am to assume that you are making a house call" Eri and Hojo smiled confirming his suspicions, glancing towards the girl he recalled had shown him and Inuyasha to the main office added "we meet again Miss.."

"Shinto, Kagome Shinto" Kagome said with a smile masking her annoyance that he had not recalled her name "Eri and Hojo wanted to cheer Inuyasha up seeing as this is the first time he has ever missed class" Sesshomaru noticed that she had not included herself in that sentence and frowned.

"Am I to assume you were dragged here Miss Shinto" Sesshomaru asked causing Kagome to smile as she sweetly declared the following

"Practically at gun point…" Eri and Hojo made some type of choking sounds causing her to looked away hiding her smile "it was a joke" soon the parking lot was filled with laughter courtesy of the one and only Sesshomaru Taisho.

"Miss Shinto, you just made my day" Sesshomaru said after his laughter died down causing Kagome to blush slightly for she was now aware that she wouldn't mind hearing him laugh once more "What a day… please this way I'm sure the idiot I call brother will be happy to see his friends" Sesshomaru smirked as he made his way towards the stairs very much aware that they were following right behind him.

"Kagome, you never mention knowing Inuyasha's older brother" Kagome shrugged seeing as today was the first time she had really spoken to her and didn't see the need to voice that she meet the man once "His dreamy, no" Kagome would have agreed not having heard something similar to that comment hours ago.

"_I have a feeling will meet again, Ka-go-me"_ Kagome frowned for she was certain that had been the very first time she had met the guy who looked to be around her age. But what seemed to worry her most of all was that he was certain that he knew her _"Have I meet you before"_ and it wasn't Shinto he seemed to be acquainted with either.

"Kagome did you hear what I said" Kagome looked at a concerned Eri "are you alright" Kagome smiled seeing that her friend was indeed worried about her "you zoned out for a second there" shaking her head as if clearing out her thought she smiled and said

"I'm fine; I was just thinking about tomorrows test" Eri sighed which Kagome was thankful for seeing as her lie had passed unnoticed

As they made their way down the hallway towards the Taisho's apartment, Hojo moved ahead of the girls and walk right beside their older companion as both girls continued on with their conversation. Sesshomaru had never been a prying man only when it involved a warrant and probable cause had tried to zone out both girls chattering "useless information" he mumbled to himself catching the attention of Hojo who seemed to be smiling, noticing this Sesshomaru frowned and asked "What?" even thou he knew he wasn't going to like Hojo's answer

"Inuyasha mumbles too" Hojo beamed every much pleased to sharing that fact and quickly added "it's usually has something to do with Kagome…" Sesshomaru nodded not because of Hojo's response but because he had been right to assume he wasn't doing to like what the young man had to say "So my little brother like's Miss. Shinto" for all he knew Inuyasha might like Hojo for the way said boy blushing

"Oh, no Inuyasha hate's Kagome" Sesshomaru had fought back a smirk "Is it true Inuyasha got expelled from his other school for fighting" to this he frowned

"Is that what my brother told you" Hojo waved his arms in denial for it was currently the rumor going around school.

"Oh no" Hojo voiced as he placed his hands in his pockets "Inuyasha hasn't really said much about why he transferred" Sesshomaru frowned "We just assume seeing as he transferred somewhat bruised" He let a sigh pass his lips once more as he stood in front of apartment door reaching for his keys, Hojo continued with "plus that temper…" and Inuyasha's tempter wasn't the only thing currently on display

"Three hours Sesshomaru, what the hell I'm hungry…" Standing in the middle of his entrance was Inuyasha only wearing a pair of boxers rapped in a blanket still unaware of their unexpected visitors "didn't you hear me, I'm hungry" Sesshomaru stepped aside causing Inuyasha to pale.

"We heard" Kagome stood there unfazed for she had seen many of her men train in their undergarments "can you please put some clothes, you are scarring Eri"

"Kagome don't you mean scaring Eri" Hojo asked as he continued to cover Eri eyes who in return was desperately trying to uncover them. Kagome smiled brightly as she voiced the following

"I meant what I said; just a glimpse sure scarred me" Inuyasha had the decency to blush a very pretty red as he rapped his bed sheet around the rest of his body feeling very much violated by Kagome's words.

"Please come in" Sesshomaru added as he tossed his keys onto the table "Inuyasha how long are you just going to stand there"

"I… I…" Inuyasha began to stutter as he gripped his bed sheet closer to his body "how was I do know you were bringing company" that being said he walked away towards his room tripping as he did so dropping the blanket in horror.

"Hojo cover my eyes" Kagome squealed for good measure as a blushing Inuyasha ran towards his room slamming the door for good measure "was that too much" she added with a smile.

"I can see you like to torment my brother…" Sesshomaru voiced as he came back into the living room caring refreshments "is it your current past time" he was only teasing her, why he felt the need to was perplexing to say the least "are you guys close" this was asked to the small group in general a smiling Eri answered

"We haven't known Inuyasha for that long… so we can't say we are" Eri nudged Hojo who nodded.

"That's right he only transferred a few weeks ago…" Sesshomaru glanced towards Kagome who choose the perfect time to look away "I'm glad my brother has made friends in such a short time" for Inuyasha had always been keen to making fast friends were ever he went, bruises and tempter aside.

"Of course, Inuyasha is an easy guy to get along with" Eri added still smiling "isn't that right Kagome" Kagome didn't need to answer for Inuyasha reappeared once more fully clothed.

"We aren't friends" Inuyasha stated a bit too coldly; Kagome smiled sweetly a smile as if promising retribution.

"We aren't enemies either…" her warning seemed to go unnoticed by the majority of the group, that is except a slightly pale Inuyasha "feeling better" Kagome asked sweetly as she looked on very much aware of Inuyasha's discomfort.

"Better…" said boy voiced shyly as he took a seat where his older brother had previously occupied "so what brings you guys here" the question was asked to the group in general while Inuyasha kept his focused only on Kagome who looked around the apartment ignoring his gaze.

"Please make yourselves at home… if you excuse me" Sesshomaru politely dismissed himself to his room, for it had been a long day and was itching to get rid of his tie.

"So, what brings you guys here" Inuyasha asked for it had been the right time he had ever gotten a house call.

"We were just worried, so we just came to cheer you up" voiced Eri as she went throughout her bag in search for the gift they had previously chosen for him; Inuyasha's shocked expression did not go unnoticed for it caused the small group to smile.

"Thanks…" Inuyasha voiced as he accepted the present glancing once more towards Kagome who continued to sit there quietly "did you pick this out" he asked with caution.

"It was a group effort" she voiced not wanting some type of misunderstanding to occur "You should have seen what Eri trying on getting you first" Inuyasha voiced his thanks once more as he set the gift aside "well, glad to see you are feeling better" she stood up as she smiled "I better head home" for she knew she had delayed her encounter with Miroku long enough.

"So soon" Eri and Hojo stood up as well seeing as they had arrived as a group "I was hoping to copy some of your notes… we do have a test tomorrow" Inuyasha moaned for he was unprepared as it was thanks to this morning incident "let's stay a little longer" Eri half pleaded.

"Miss Shinto… I can always take you home" Sesshomaru offered as he reentered the room having only heard the end of their conversation "if you wish I can contact your guardian" of course that was out of the question not that she was going to inform him "it is still early" they all glanced at the clock and noticed that it was past seven already. Seeing as she had no choose she reached into her bag and took out that days notes and handed them over to the small group and smiled as she declined once more.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay any longer" bowing slightly she added "thank you… but I can't accept your offer" gathering her things she left a very silent group very much puzzled.

"I better see her out anyway" Inuyasha voiced but was interrupted by Sesshomaru

"It's best you take down notes for tomorrows test, don't worry I'll see Miss Shinto out" Eri and Hojo smiled as they took out their notebooks for it wasn't every day that Kagome was so giving; Inuyasha voiced nothing as he watched his brother go after his classmate.

* * *

Souta laid on the floor panting as his new training regiment had moments ago ended in total defeat "Not bad" voiced Miroku as he handed the young Higurashi a bottle of water "your left hook need a little more practice" Miroku stayed silent as Souta gather his thoughts "What's your motivation"

"Someone has always looked after me…" he continued with "after mother's death… sis" Souta sighed as he looked over towards the older man "you two had a fight am I right" it wasn't a secret that Kagome and him had some type of relationship "is that the reason she didn't come straight home today" it was easier to change the subject for he wasn't ready to speak about the past.

"Perhaps…" Miroku looked away unsure if he should voice his own concerns out loud "I said something I should have" Souta nodded seeing as that could be a very good reason his sister was avoiding the man that sat beside him "She'll get over it" he stated knowing clearly that Souta had avoided his question

"But will you" Miroku was somewhat surprised by Souta's comment "My sister wasn't raced like normal girls… she's a good fighter, she can lead a group of men twice her size and just as easily take one down" he was proud of his sister for she had worked hard on obtaining the respect of their men.

"I'm well aware what your sister is capable of…" Miroku said with a frown, for he had witnessed it many times "what I sometimes ask myself is: why can't you take on the responsibility for aren't you this clan's only male heir" his anger was rising and it was unfair to Souta who looked away ashamed "Forgive me… It's not my place…"

"No… it's alright" Souta sighed "it just shows how much you care for my sister" he sat up forgetting he was moments before tired "you know Miroku; I wasn't always this healthy… Kagome even at a young age showed greater potential than I did" he smiled to himself "even know when I'm fit"

"Do you want to lead this clan?" Souta shook his head as he laughed causing Miroku to frown for he had hoped for a different response "why not" again his anger was rising.

"It won't change anything" Souta voice was serious "leading this clan has always been her dream" the youngest Higurashi smiled sadly "she did always have weird dreams" Miroku stayed silent for he had never truly questioned Kagome's reasons, for he had always thought that Kagome was being forced into the role of leader.

"Why?" it was a question he should have asked Kagome directly, a question that need answering for he was far to confused 'has she played me for a fool' where his current thoughts for here he thought that he was saving a poor girl from a life of violence, a life she was very much willing to take at full force without hesitation "I'm an idiot" Souta looked surprised by Miroku's outburst "a real idiot"

"You know Miroku" Souta spoke after a few moments of complete silence "I should thank you…" Souta's smile brightened as he continued with "if it wasn't for you Kagome wouldn't have this time to really live a normal life… well as normal it can be for her that is" Miroku smiled for wasn't that the reason he had wanted Kagome live her life as Shinto, wasn't that the reason why he always seemed to want to push her towards leaving this clan behind.

"Then what do you plan to do…" Souta became serious once more at Miroku's question.

"I plan to help my sister of course…" he nodded as if he had determined his life goal "I'll figure something out" that being said Miroku stood up with a smug look on his face

"Until then, first I'll have to teach you how to fight" Souta paled at the older man's evil expression "break time over"

* * *

He had exited moments after she had and to his surprise she was nowhere to been seen; causing him to sigh for it seemed it was going to be a lot more work in escorting Miss Shinto home "How can a teenage girl walk that fast" he voiced to no one in particular as he made his way towards the stairs: the ones that lead towards the front of the building of his apartment; as he stepped out he noticed her straight away "Miss…" he stopped mid shout as his phone in his left pocket rang which he answered it quick as he trailed behind her from a safe distance "Speak"

"Sesshomaru, there have been movements involving the band" that had been expected for some of their current members had been released just a few weeks prior "There have been kidnapping attempts…" Sesshomaru frowned as he continued to follow Kagome for it seemed a small group of guys had begun to trail behind her as she continued on unaware "I'm having Sango look into both incidences"

"Is she out of her mind" he couldn't help but voice out loud for instead of remaining in the now bright lit street the foolish girl turned towards the small park which was at this time of day very much secluded. Sesshomaru quickened his passé, while Ginta tried to figure out what Sesshomaru was referring to "Ginta" not wanting the poor girl to be traumatized by those ruffians' intentions, he quickly ended the call with "I'll have to call you back" Sesshomaru ran towards where the small group had disappeared.

"Look what we have here" a broken chuckle was soon heard from up a head indicating that more men had gathered "an intruder… a very cute intruder"

"I'm just trying to get home" Kagome voice was calm which Sesshomaru had to give the girl credit for, for if it had been anyone else they would have been already panicking "if you could just let me pass"

"Baby, baby… you know that's not that magic word" Sesshomaru watched her tense as the man stepped closer causing him to quickly make his presence known "get lost, bud… this had nothing to do with you" Sesshomaru smirked as the so called leader took a few steps back the closer he came towards his brothers friend

"What matters now is that it does" Sesshomaru firmly stated as he gently pushed a very much surprised Kagome behind him "so if you and your goons would move a side we will be on our way" the man smirked before him indicating that they were not about to follow his orders "I want you to hide… once I move I want you to hide" he whispered towards Kagome who frowned at his request causing him to smile touched at her concern 'cute' was his last thought as two of the men choose that moment to attack

"_I want you to hide"_ was the only thing that echoed in her mind as the men continued to battle amongst themselves. She took a few steps back in confusion for it had been the first time anyone had ever asked that of her and it had surprised her more than any ambushed ever had _"once I move I want you to hide"_ he was saving her, not that she needed saving for she could always take care of herself

"_Higurashi never back down from a fight" _had been drilled into her head since the moment she was able to walk _"Stand your ground Kagome and fight"_ but she had to remind herself that she wasn't a Higurashi at the moment for that instant she was Shinto a helpless school girl.

'His good' she told herself as she watched Sesshomaru dodge yet another attack easily taking down two more men as he did so 'he has been trained' quickly came to mind as she watched him restrain the small groups leader with ease 'a good fighter' as the rest of his followers fled the scene leaving one of their men behind 'traitors' Kagome frowned at their retrieving backs noticing the bands symbol on one of the men's back.

"Who do you work for" Sesshomaru asked as he put more force onto the man's shoulder causing said man to cry out in pain "I asked you a question"

"I don't know" Sesshomaru pressed on "I just follow orders" tears could be seen in the corners of both his eyes "I'm telling the truth… please let me go" the man pleaded once more "I swear I don't know" Kagome knew he wasn't lying for it was obvious that he was nothing but a mere lackey.

"I see you anywhere near here and I will arrest you myself" Sesshomaru roughly released him and watched him run off, Kagome paled "Miss Shinto, are you okay"

'Badge' Kagome's shocked expression could clearly been seen "police…" she was close in giving herself away and it made her sick to her stomach. Sesshomaru placed a hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her that everything was going to be fine "don't" she took a step back trying to distance herself from him.

"It's okay, they're gone" Sesshomaru voiced seeing at how shaken she was "everything is going to be alright" he tried to reassure her once more "Here I'll take you home" Kagome shook her head for now more than ever he could never know where she lived.

"I'm fine… I'll be fine… I don't need you to take me home" which only caused Sesshomaru frown to deepen in annoyance

"You almost got yourself raped" Sesshomaru sighed at her reaction, which was currently disbelief "Look I didn't mean to frighten you" for he only meant to show her how dangerous her situation could have been had he not shown up on time "how about we compromise" he decided to offer a truce. Kagome looked hesitant as he continued with "I'll pay for your taxi" she reminded silent thinking over his proposal.

"Fine, but alone" Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment but in the end gave in.

"Miss. Shinto you drive a hard bargain" Kagome smiled for the first time since the so called ambush "shall we then" he motioned for her to lead the way back towards to Tokyo's Main Street.

"I guess" she stated still keeping her distance. They continued on in silence as Sesshomaru took out his cell phone once more and dial for a cab

"Tokyo's Main Street we'll be waiting in front of the park… yes the one a few blocks away from central apartments" Kagome waited quietly as Sesshomaru ended his call "They are sending one now" it would have been a lot easier if he just drove her himself but the teenage girl beside him was far more stubborn than his brother.

"Thank you…" Kagome whispered as she looked away for he had indeed saved her just moments ago, even thou it was still unnecessary "for helping me out back there" Sesshomaru smiled at her shyness and couldn't help to think it cute.

"That was nothing… I didn't even break a sweat" he stated as a matter of fact, which she had seen with her own eyes at how easily he had taken the group down "It goes with the job" she frowned once more as she was reminded that he was her enemy.

"You're a police officer" He smiled at her curiosity, He didn't see any harm in telling her what he did for a living for he was on the news most of the time

"I'm a leading prosecutor for sector 31O" He didn't need to add that he was one of the best for he wasn't one to brag, even if it was to a cute girl "It's hard work but I don't see myself don't anything else" Kagome nodded for she really had nothing else to say but again she had always been a curious child

"What… Division" Sesshomaru waved down the taxi as he answered her question

"Organized Crime Division… I take down gangers for living" he added with a little bit of humor as Kagome made her way inside of the taxi "Please take this young lady to her distension here's fifty I'm sure it will be enough" Kagome only nodded for she was once more to shock to speak as he handed her over the money "Good night Miss Shinto" Sesshomaru voiced as she closed her door, she avoided his gaze which he used the opportunity to memorize the cabs registration number '347B2' he would be sure to check the cabs final destination in the morning for Miss. Kagome Shinto had sparked his curiosity.

* * *

His footsteps echoed on the black payment as he made his way towards his current destination; an old rundown warehouse a few miles away from Tokyo's main district; he smiled very much pleased with his current accomplishment for he had found her "Kagome" the very being he had been ordered to find. As he came closer the easier he became aware of the noise 'again' another fight must have broken out among his men. The band of seven had been roughly disbanded not a few months after he had taken on leadership, a hard blow to his ego "Traitors" he spat from in between his clenched teeth; but he was going to change that and with her help "Higurashi" was going to be his ticket back to the top.

**To Be Continue!**


	9. Ties

**Declaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters there own by Rumiko Takahashi (bows)

**Note:** This Chapter has been beta read by **RiaChan **a well deserved thank you to her for putting up with my crazy imagination (bows) Enjoy **CloudsLover**

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi had made a knot to something she didn't want to attach herself too and prosecutor Sesshomaru Taisho was that very string that held both their destinies together…

'Thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

* * *

**Marrying the Mafia**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Nine

Ties

* * *

Sesshomaru watched her taxi drive off not before memorizing the cabs registration number '347B2' he would be sure to check the cabs final destination in the morning for Miss. Kagome Shinto had sparked his curiosity, there was something about her that seemed to call out to him 'an enigma' could easily describe the seventeen year old girl. His current thoughts were cut off when his cell phone began to ring "Ginta" he guessed as he answered seeing as how said man called him just moments before and smirked at being right.

"Every single time…" Ginta voiced on the other side as he shivered never getting used to Sesshomaru knowing it was him, he had sometimes wondered if Sesshomaru had his number under a different ringtone "Did you even check the number this time" Ginta asked out of the blue causing Sesshomaru to wonder if Ginta need some time off before sending him undercover "Don't answer that… We need you to come to the office, its important" without waiting for his response Ginta hung up; a few seconds later his phone rang once more, this time he did glance at the number before answering

"I'm on my way, Sango" and hung up wondering when his team would stop testing out his picture perfect memory, they were far too predictable. Making his way back towards his apartment he contemplated if he should just leave his phone out to ease their curiosity. He smiled for it had become his secret past time 'no, messing with them was still amusing' he told himself as he finally reached his apartment, which Inuyasha seemed to be waiting for him in alarm

"Did she make it home alright" Was the first thing that came out of his brothers mouth, the confusion on his face told Inuyasha enough that he had no idea of what he was talking about "There's been a murder close to here with Kagome's description… we thought… I mean Eri thinks it might have been Kagome" that's when he noticed said girl crying in the arms of Hojo who was trying and failing to show that he was not indeed panicking along with her "What the hell is going on Sesshomaru" that moment his phone rang

"Speak" he answered rather harshly for it wasn't the time to be messing around. There was a pause at the other end of the line as Ginta's voice was clearly heard among all of the commotion "speak louder"

"They found a body…" Ginta shouted above all of the noise "it's bad Sesshomaru, if it wasn't for the girls school Identification Card we wouldn't even know her name… Sango thinks it may involve with the a tempted kidnapping from earlier today" Sesshomaru glared towards the Television as he watched his men on live TV try to manage the situation for it seemed the media got there approximately there at the same time "I ordered some men to push back the news media but they can only hold them off for so long, they need you there… Sango and I will be there shortly"

"You're not needed" Sesshomaru grabbed his coat and keys not before adding "the media is present we need your faces kept secret from the public… all eyes are watching" He glanced towards his brother who continued to frown as he easily kept up with his passé

"We can't do that, Sesshomaru" Ginta had stated bluntly to his head chief "You are short handed as it is… you need us there" Sango's cursing was soon heard in the background as she voiced her own opining on the matter at hand "I'm not repeating that" Ginta quickly shouted back before continuing "Look, you might be my ranking officer but like hell are you going to make me and Sango sit this one out" Sesshomaru frowned at Sango's very un-lady like manner continued on in the background

"Hide your features, meet you there in ten" has he reached his car he turned fully to meet his brother head on "look, this is work I can't tell you what's going on… but rest assure that Miss. Shinto was sent safely home" Inuyasha relaxed somewhat as if a heavy burned was just lifted off of his shoulders "I'll call you later, I might not be home tonight so don't wait up… when your friends leave call a taxi, there's some emergency money hidden behind my dresser" he rested his hand on his brothers shoulders and gave it a gentle squeeze "just enough to send them home"

"I understand" Inuyasha watched his older brother get into his car and drive off and hoped that his brothers' guarding angel was at his best tonight for it seemed Sesshomaru was headed into battle.

* * *

Kagome sat in silence for the man she just left behind was a cop and in the division of organized crime 'his job is to track us down' she always been aware that law enforcement were in away looking for her for she was currently the leader of one of the most powerful gangs in the region and she had been close on giving her identity away 'Sesshomaru… no, Prosecutor Sesshomaru Taisho' she remained herself as she quickly came up with a plan "you heard him, he gave me fifty" she voiced catching the driver off guard

"Excuse me" the man called back confused for she had yet to give her distension

"I'll give you double if you drop me off a few more blocks from here and forget you ever saw me" it was easy money how could he refuse.

Kagome smiled as the driver did as she asked without question; exiting the cab she handed over the cash and slammed the door shut "Hey you sure you don't want me to…" she shook her head causing him to shrug and drove off not even looking back not that she noticed for she had far much more to worry about.

Kagome glanced around her surrounding and began to strategies as she debated her next move 'I really can't do anything while dressed like this" she glanced down at her uniform, she had no choose but to contact Miroku; walking towards a pay phone she searched for some change in her bag to make the needed call, after a couple of rings he answered with

"Miroku, what's your pleasure" it wasn't so surprising that he would answer his phone in that way for she had more than once heard him open with a much worse greeting.

"Hoshi, I need my fighting gear" without giving him time to ask questions she continued soon after with her location "meet me here in fifteen minutes and Hoshi I do mean now" she expected retaliation but all she got was

"Be there soon" and a dead tone soon after, she stared at the handset

"He hung up…" she chuckled for only Miroku would dare to do such a thing, hanging up the handset she leaned against the cool booth door as she waited for his arrival. "It has gotten complicated…" she told herself which only caused her to sigh for she could only wonder if Miroku would ever truly understand her 'perhaps not…' she thought for only a year ago he had been a total stranger that was pulled into her world, a world she and her brother had always known since children and understood to well the dangers that laid within "I'll tell him… soon" she whispered to herself for she had lost both her parents at a young age and she would be damned if she lost anyone else that she held so dear.

She could still recall her bothers screams as he awoke from yet another nightmare_ "Mommy…" _even thou she had been young; she had quickly become aware about how quickly things could easily change _"Mommy… mommy… I want my mommy" _he had been three when their mother had died_ "sis…"_ what could a five year old girl say when she too was grieving the loss of a parent.

For as far as she could remember it had always been just the three of them for their father had died a few months after Souta's birth_ "I'm your grandfather… I'm here to take you home_" they always seemed to be on the run from a man her mother always seemed to have resented _"You can hate me all you want… but that doesn't change the fact that I'm all you got" _He was wrong she had told herself; for her brother was standing beside her shacking _"I lost your mother… I won't lose you or your brother…"_

Footsteps were quickly approaching causing her to focus away from the past "Kagome" Miroku's voice was heard as he quickly walked towards her "what's going on" he asked after handing over the things she had asked for "Did something happened" taking the bag she motioned for him to turn his back so she may change, using the phone booth as a changing room she answered

"I need to track some punks down" she called back for his ears only as she quickly changed out of her uniform and into her usual fighting gear, walking outside of the phone booth she began to gather her hair into a high ponytail not before tossing Miroku both her bags and smiling for she was up for a fight "it seems they wanted a piece of me and I'm never one to disappoint"

"What do you mean" Miroku asked as they made their way down towards Tokyo's Main street leaving behind his car he had used to drive there "you were almost jumped… where, when… by who" to these Kagome grew serious as did Miroku after every single inquiry.

"It seems that some of the members of the band are currently active… I only want to verify it once more with my own eyes" Miroku nodded as they continued down the street knowing to well that she meant her fist will be confirming that for them. They didn't go far for Miroku's cell phone rang once before answering, which he started to wonder why Kagome didn't carry one with her "Who is it, Souta" he nodded as he remained silent "What does he want" they slowly came to a stop ignoring her all together as he finally spoke

"Yes, I'm with her now… don't worry we'll be back soon" without saying anything else he grabbed Kagome's hand and began to make their way back towards his car "We need to head back"

"What, why… didn't you hear me say, that the band tired to jump me" she didn't fight him even thou she could have easily released herself from his grip "they deserve an ass kicking Miroku and it's my duty to be the one to hand it to them" everything froze as Miroku whispered

"A body, a body was found… close to clan territory" she could now easily figure out Miroku's current distress and why her brother had called.

"They thought that poor girl was me, didn't they" she looked away unable to meet Miroku's eyes for she was growing frustrated at his serious state "They didn't have to worry…"

"Says who" Miroku shot back pulling her hand has he drew her towards him bring down his face to be inches away from her own "you: almighty clan leader…" she clenched her hands into fist as he continued with "fine, I'll be the first to admit: you're an excellent fighter and can easily take care of yourself, but that doesn't mean we can't worry about you"

"That's not what I meant" she fired back as he held open the passenger door after she pulled her hand away from his hold "I refuse do go back…" not after he practically lectured her like a small child "with you"

"You were the one that called me here, you have no other excuses" she glared at him as he tossed her bags behind the passenger seat "get in" he ordered once more, she was being childish she was well aware of that fact; but it was that freedom that she had with Miroku and only him that she had ever felt at ease in doing so "get in the car" she continued to glare

"I should kick your ass" Miroku smiled as she reluctantly sat inside the front passenger seat, for she was done making a fool of herself

"You know I would love to see you try… especially when you wear does tight…" she interrupted him when she practically shouted

"Close the door" Miroku's laughter was easily heard from outside of the car causing her to smile in return 'that flirt' she was thankful that they seemed to be back as to how they used to be "Miroku" they remained quiet for a few seconds more after he sat behind the driver's seat and started up the car "I'm getting married" was past her lips before she even had the time to stop them, they had begun to grow further apart and last night's events was the small pebble that had started it all "This, what we have… won't last" she whispered, which only caused him to grip the steering wheel as he answered back sadly

"I know…" in a way they both knew it was an early goodbye and it was heartbreaking "When" was all he asked for as much as her men believed him to be a part of the clan, Miroku himself had never truly seen himself as one and in a way it was the best for when he choose to disappear; leaving them, leaving her as if he had never existed.

'You foolish flirt' for they were unaware that she was destined to lose so much more "By the end of the year" she finally answered 'won't you stay with me awhile longer'

"I see" he said nothing more for they both knew that by that time he would be long gone and Kagome Shinto was good as dead.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the brief report before him as he tried to figure out what he was going to say to the media "You sure it isn't a serial killer" for all current victims were of the same description "by the looks of this report all female victims could easily be related" Sango nodded as she took off the face mask she had been wearing during their inspection of the crime scene.

"It would seem our unknown suspect has a thing for brunettes…" Sango shutter as she recalled the bloody scene from moments before, cause of death was easily confirmed "late teens … brown eyes and very pretty… your typical girl next door" she sighed for there were many possible victims if their suspect was escalating to becoming a serial killer "We have four attempted kidnapping… in the last ten hours" Sesshomaru glanced at his watch and noticed it was past nine "this has to be a group effort" it was all speculation seeing as this one ended in murder "this seems slightly personal"

"Or mistaken identity" Sango looked up from her report to his pondering and quickly added her input

"As if this group or person is in search for a particular someone" it made sense seeing as how many girls were targeted "for all report indicate as well as our dead victim that nothing was stolen" this wasn't just a robbery gone wrong and that's what caused them to worry "the question now is if this is the girl they were looking for" the damage that their victims face obtain was leading him to believe only one thing and that answer was

"No… that might be the reason why they or he killed her" whoever they were looking for Sesshomaru had a feeling that she was far more important alive than dead "When did they say they would send us the surveillance around the area" for they have yet established the time of death, which would only explain if their murdered victim was the first kidnapping attempt or last, he looked up and noticed that Sango held up two fingers "that better be two minutes"

"Twenty" Sango practically spit out as she finally closed her report and put on her face mask "I'll send Ginta, it might be best if he transfers all footage than that moron that stood behind the counter" Sesshomaru voiced nothing as Sango exited the van.

Sesshomaru gather all the pictures with that of their murdered victim and frowned "Shinto" quickly came to mind, for Shinto could easily fit the criteria of their victims "could she possible been one of their targets" for he didn't want to admit it not yet that his brothers' friend could have possible been the fifth victim "mistaken identity" if he had not been present at the time would he now been looking at her picture along with the rest that now laid before him.

"Sesshomaru" He looked up away from one of the reports "the reporters are getting restless…"

"I understand…" Sesshomaru stood from his seat and left the privacy of the van and walked out to the public eye as flashes of cameras began to set off the moment he stood before reporters "We are aware that you have questions… and I will answer then as best I can without hindering our on going investigation"

"Have you identified the victim's killer?" Sesshomaru grow serious as question after question came at him "do you have any leads to the killer" "has her family been inform of her murder" "is it true there has been more victims" "will more girls show up dead"

"One at a time, your questions will be answered" Sesshomaru voiced as the reports began to calm down giving him the need time to respond "We are currently looking into leads and have already notified the victims family… which their identity and that of the victims will be unknown until this investigation is closed, please give them the privacy they deserve seeing as to how their daughter has been victimized in this heinous crime" there were murmurs among the small crowd "as I speak my men are looking into the attempted kidnappings from this afternoon to determent if they are even connected to this crime" it was going to be a hell of a night and he hoped that no more victims would appear "seeing as our suspect is still at large I would like to ask the public to remain in groups if they need to venture out at night seeing as our suspect likes to attack those who are alone… that is all" and walked away without another word.

"Sesshomaru… we got the footage" a masked Ginta ran up to him as he quickly lead him back to the van where Sango wait with the surveillance footage.

"Have you heard anything from the medical examiner" Sesshomaru asked as they made their way into the van, not even waiting for a response he continued on with "is his report ready" Ginta nodded as he handed over the brief report.

"Time and cause of death have been confirmed, indicating that we are looking at our first victim…" Sesshomaru frowned for it was making it more difficult to connect it with the rest of the kidnapping for they had not thankfully ended with those victims dying "we might just be looking at a different case all together"

"Let's take a look at the footage before making our final decision" for he still remembered the group of men that had tried to attack his brothers' friend.

"I understand" Ginta voiced as he sat beside Sango who was currently connecting the surveillance footage to the monitors before them "Sango, is it ready"

"Of course" her smile didn't last long as the footage before her began to run its course "a group" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he easily recognized one of the men for he had been present in Shinto's attack "Sesshomaru, sir…"

"Send this footage to headquarters, as of now Yuri and Shika will replace you both" Ginta and Sango were just about to protest "you are here by suspended" he sent them an unspoken order 'it starts tonight' Ginta and Sango where now his shadows.

"We understand" Ginta and Sango glanced towards each other "I'll see you on the other side" she was nervous and it showed

"Don't get yourselves killed… that's an order" Sango's resolve hardened as well as Ginta who playfully smiled and sent him a serious

"Yes, Sir" with that being said both of his coworkers were gone.

Sesshomaru stared at the footage before him and frowned for he counted six men present and he was certain that this same group only had five when he had encountered them just a few hours ago "one has gone missing" that's when he noticed her, a slim figure holding onto a bloody weapon "Seven" there had been seven, was this the person who was behind the crimes that occurred that day, all visual was soon lost for his mystery girl had destroyed the camera with said weapon. His cell phone soon rang "Sesshomaru speaking"

"Sir" Shika's voice shook for it was the first time he had ever called the man who was well known to be the tyrant of sector 305 "we have gotten hold of the surveillance footage… what are your orders"

"Identify all individuals present on that footage, Yuri and yourself will now be part of my team" in away Shika and Yuri reminded Sesshomaru of Ginta and Sango back in their academy days "you will now answer directly to me, understand"

"Yes, sir" both Shika and Yuri's voice were heard. Sesshomaru hoped that they were ready for it was far darker that many assumed it to be for both had yet to have work experience outside of the field "we'll get straight to work" with that being said Sesshomaru hung up.

"There had been seven… but only five were present" He paused the recording once the female individual appeared whose features were covered by her hooded jacked "Why kill this girl and not the others… what changed" that question of course would not be answered so easily it seemed, he would have to wait for Shika and Yuri's report and the one thing Sesshomaru Taisho hated the most was waiting.

* * *

He could still recall the chill that had caused him to shiver in that dark damp room he had been held in, those few hours that somehow felt like days he would never forget them for they had found him 'those bastards' how they had managed was still unknown to him for he had intended to regroup; but to no avail he had been found before he could gather what was felt of his men 'Those worthless traitors' for the marking on his body had yet to heal as he recalled the night he escaped.

_He flinched as the rope began to rub against his wrists "Damn them…" his voice was hoarse, which he didn't even recognize as his own 'Water' he couldn't help but lick his lips at the thought of the pure tasting water sliding down his throat easing his thirst for the time being; he shuddered once more for half of his body was very much exposed to the dampness of the room. The painful position he was currently in was of no help as he was currently kneeling with his hands behind his back 'How the mighty have fallen' had quickly come to his mind; he would have laughed at the irony but it would only cause unnecessary pain._

"_Naraku is not pleased" voices could be heard from above indicating that they were paying him yet another visit "Killed him on site… the fool believe he would still live after giving him the bad news" the other companion chuckled_

"_The poor fool" laughter was heard as if speaking about their fallen comrade was somehow related to the weather "what of the rest… is it true they were captured"_

"_Who cares about them" the man smirked "their good as dead" another chuckle caused their prisoner to shiver which had nothing to do with the chill in the room not that they were aware for they had yet to enter, his thoughts faded slightly for a second as their voices became mumbled "that's more than enough, Naraku is known to kill for less" it was a fact they themselves feared the most_

"_Fools" the door finally burst opened letting some light from above, for the room he was held in had no windows "and yet we have another one here in our hands" the stairs cricked as they descended down towards him "How long until we kill him" another annoying chuckle very much enjoying the pain he was inflicting on his prisoner._

"_Not long my friend, that's if he last the night" the light above them was finally turned on casting of the shadows towards the walls "witness the mighty leader of the band of seven at our feet"_

_Bankotsu remained silence as he kept his head bowed as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light trying to buy his time hoping that it was enough for him to escape "To think that the band of seven was being lead by a puny brat" waiting for the perfect opening._

'_You'll soon regret those words' Bankotsu glared at them or attempted what he believed to be a glare, for his left eye was still closed._

"_Ah… he's awake" the man with the foulest breath crouched before him "still has some spirit in yah do yah… we can quickly change that" the man with the irritating chuckle stepped beside him blocking the light from above "I guess it's time… for another round of fun"_

"_I'll start" Bankotsu attacked with his head literally landing a blow to the foul man's face; as he finally set his wrist free from their binding "your good as dead" for if they didn't die by his hands he was certain that Naraku was sure to kill them himself but that didn't matter 'my turn' all he wanted at the moment was his freedom and he was very much willing to fight for it._

"Boss" one of his men called out stopping his footsteps from echoed on the black payment as he made his way towards his current destination, causing him to forget about his ordeal for the time being as an old rundown warehouse a few miles away from Tokyo's main district come into view "there's trouble"

"Trouble" making his way inside the rundown warehouse he came face to face with chaos "I've had enough of trouble" slowly walking past a table of empty bottles he easily grabbed one on his way towards his group of men that continued to fight amongst themselves still unaware of his arrival "that's enough" the empty bottle that their leader held soon left his hands and easily shattered passing one of his men's head and colliding against the beam beside the shocked group of men "What's this I hear about there being trouble" his question went unanswered as the warehouse doors burst open as a slim hooded figure came into view

"It seems unnecessary blood was spilled tonight" a sweet voice echoed in the cold warehouse and she motioned her head towards her left as two other figures tossed a very much dead man before her feet "yours"

"By the looks of it, not anymore" Bankotsu easily recognized the fat unattractive man that once went by Mukotsu lay before him unmoving "reason" his men remained silent some already preparing themselves for an attack

"Unable to follow orders" which only caused Bankotsu to smirk as he watched her step over the dead man "Kagome… did you fine her" his smirk become a smile that had become all the validation she need for all he got was "good, now let's talk business"

* * *

Unable to help herself she sneezed into her bare hand "use a tissue" Miroku voiced in disgust "don't you know that's how germs are easily spread" Kagome was still amazed at how anal Miroku was about certain things

"Really coming from you" for she had seen him wipe blood off of his hands as if it was nothing "there are far more important things to worry about" she watched him lean towards her aiming for the grove compartment "and germs at this moments isn't one of them" he of course ignored her as he pulled out a package of hand sanitizer wipes

"Here, use these" for he didn't know what else to do "I was thinking" he finally admitted "if you being Shinto was even necessary" they were soon approaching clan headquarters, the place Kagome had known since the age of five, the place he thought he was somehow saving her from "is it just a waste…" he didn't finishing for she quickly interrupted him

"You didn't waste your time, Miroku… being Shinto isn't" she voiced sadly "a waste of time" the car slowly came to stop "You once told me that you were grateful that I saved your life" of course he remembered that was the day they had come up with the plan about her living a normal teenage life, his only regret it seemed that that was short lived.

"That hasn't changed…" taking the keys out of the ignition he frowned, she only smiled

"Loyalty, Miroku" he froze as he watched her, truly starting to see her for she wasn't that sixteen year old that found him beaten in the street a year ago "it isn't forced, but given and mine has always been to this clan" she sighed as she rested her head back onto the seat "be it shown by blood, sweat or tears… everyone has something to give" she was truly fit to be a leader even back then she was preparing herself

"_Everyone has something to give Miroku…" she grow serious as she stared down at her beaten hands "be it blood, sweat or tears… there is always something"_

He was just to blinded to see that until now for he had witnessed many a time Kagome lead her men into danger and coming out unscratched with all her men proud to have followed her into battle 'how can a girl her size hold so much power' then he knew, that's when he understood 'Kagome Higurashi was always going to be underestimated' and that would be opponents down fail. She cleared her trout catching his attention once more

"Just because I don't agree" her voice deepened as she tried to mimic his voice "doesn't mean I'll stop being loyal" he couldn't help but blush for he could have sworn that she hadn't heard him "I'll stay by your side as long as you let me" her smile widened "won't you stay with me awhile longer" he smiled back at her, slowly leaning towards her with a playful look in his eyes

"Who am I to deny" she didn't move as he lifted his right hand towards her left cheek as her smile never wavered promising some well deserve pain if he even dared to continue "such a pretty girls request" with clenched teeth Kagome slowly shot back

"Do you want to die" Miroku smiled for he was only messing with her as he continued to lean forward but was stopped by the sound of two hands slamming onto the car's hood.

"Kagome" Higurashi senior was fuming as he stared down the occupants of said car, both looking as if they were a deer caught in head lights "are these the so called arrangements you mentioned this morning Kagome" it was the first time Kagome ever left like dying, glancing towards Miroku she couldn't easily see that he felt the same

'How embarrassing' for they looked the part of secret lovers that they had perfected the last few months to fool Kouga and some of her men, but this of course was different for her grandfather wasn't easily to fool 'oh boy' or so she thought feeling sorry for Miroku who was breaking into a cold sweat "I'll explain it to him don't worry" she whispered ignoring her grandfathers glare

"You better, I would very much like my…" He began to whisper back but didn't get to finish and for that Kagome was thankful

"Out of the car now" the authority in her grandfathers' voice easily showed her that even in his old age he was a man that could easily cause fear into his enemies.

"Now, grandpa…" she sweetly voiced trying to calm him down as they finally stepped out of the car "calm down" for he was starting to cause a scene in front of the house getting the attention of some of their men who began to gather "I can explain…"

"I will speak with you later" Kagome stood there shocked at some of her men began to whisper for it had been years since they saw Higurashi senior yell at his granddaughter; in a calmer voice he added "go inside child" she was about to protest but her grandfather silenced her with a stare, one she hadn't seen since she was a small child "Inside" one final look towards Miroku she made her way towards her room "Miroku, I'll speak with you now" causing some to wonder if the man they known as Miroku would ever see the light of day.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the white board ahead of him with all the information they have currently gather as he looked for a connection 'what else do these girls have in common other than their looks' his coworkers would call it overtime; but those who knew him best would know he never rested especially at the start of an investigation where it was at its most crucial.

"Sesshomaru, sir" came Yuri's siren voice as she poked her head in between his now parted office door "It's getting late" he saw her glance at the clock it was getting past midnight and they were still at work "would you like some more coffee" he had lost count on how many cups he had forced down his trout that day of the strong liquid Shika had called coffee, it was far stronger an tasteless than Sango's normal batch and that was really saying something seeing as how his second in command was such a caffeine fanatic.

"No" he tried to keep his voice as level as he could for half of the tar substance Shika dared refer to coffee still remained in his cup "that isn't necessary, you and Shika should head home and rest, be here early for work tomorrow" a few seconds more she remained standing there deviating something within herself it seemed "is there something else you wish to say" which only caused to her to smile

"Where Sango and Ginta abducted by aliens…" Sesshomaru remained calm as the woman before him continued to stare him down, for it seemed that Ginta's and Sango's absence would indeed cause rumors to spread around the work place "sir" it was unlike him, he knew but couldn't help himself as he seriously stated the following

"Sadly that only happened to Jaken…" Yuri's eyes widened at the realization that said man was indeed never found "Ginta and Sango…" after whispering to herself an

"I knew it" she looked up once more paying attention as she looked at him with hopeful eyes "Ginta and Sango, sir"

"Are on leave and will not return until further notice" the disappointment was clearly written on his poor colleagues face, he looked back towards the white board and finally sent the girl home but not before saying "remained Shika to have the rest of the report done by tomorrow ready and on by desk by the time I arrive" he would soon head home himself 'after another hour' he quickly told himself

"Will do sir, good night" and he was once more left with his own thoughts for it seemed that he was becoming surrounded by mysterious women as of late

"The woman at the bar…" he paused as he glanced at the said photo on his desk then at the picture taped to the board in front of him "and this one on the surveillance footage" both had somehow caught his attention one for her beauty while the other for her on lawful conduct, but that wasn't the only female to have somehow caught him curiosity for one more could easily fit that criteria "Shinto" his brother's friend was a puzzle he was determined to solve. Glancing at his clock one final time he picked up his office phone and began to dial and a few rings later a female voice was soon heard

"Tokyo Transports, Nazuna speaking… How can I help you" a clicking sound was soon heard for it seemed Nazuna was chewing gum while on the job

"I would like some information about one of your taxis today" the clicking sound continued causing him to frown for it was very unprofessional

"I'm afraid that's against company policy sir" Sesshomaru frown depend as she dared to continue with "all transports are to remain anonymous to best serve of clients"

"I am a client" he was close to losing his patients "I called for a taxi earlier today around 7 p.m. and I am in need of some information" she dared to interrupt him with a sigh

"Then it seems you are in need of customer assistance, would you like for me to transfer you to one of our representatives" it was the second time in his life that he felt like killing someone over the phone for she didn't even wait for his answer "please wait while I transfer your call" a soft jazzy melody soon reached his hear before hanging up; not wasting time he redialed the number once more, again after a few rings to his misfortune the same female voice was soon heard

"Tokyo Transports, Nazuna speaking…" this time he was prepared and would obtain the information he was after before finally heading home "how can I help you"

"This is prosecutor Taisho from sector 305 and I'm in need of some assistance involving one of your transports" the clicking sounded stopped causing him to smile.

* * *

_Her heart beat resembled the beat of footsteps running down the corridor of high stacked crates 'How did this happen' the sound of siren's echoed just outside from what use to be abandoned warehouse 'how did she get here' she maneuvered her way down the corridor, further away from the entrances and closer to where the exit 'must hurry' she felt at ease even in her current predicament for it seemed her men were nowhere near 'a traitor' soon came to mind for it seemed that whoever was currently chasing her knew that she was there_

"_She's here" a voice she seemed recognize was heard in the distance "find her" a voice she knew too well seemed to echo behind her causing her to stop "capture her alive" a shiver ran down her spine as her eyes widened, their footsteps continued to come ever closer to where she was "Kagome" her heart continued to race_

'_Trapped' she came to a dead end, all that she could see before her was a small broken window that let in the moonlight from outside, teasing her with unobtainable freedom "Damn it" her heart echoed in her ear as her breath become erratic 'is this how it's going to end' her hands clenched into fist for she had no other way out, that's when she saw him step out of the shadows_

"_Kagome…" her breath caught in her trout "Kagome Shinto..." she blinked at the flash of his badge hit her eyes "Higurashi" his breath brushed agents her cheek as golden eyes burning into the depth of her soul "I won't let you go…" and that seemed to scare her the most._

"Sis" Kagome had always prided herself at never being caught off guard "come quick" there still dressed in his pajamas was her brother looking as if Christmas had come early, ignoring the visible burse on his left shoulder she tossed her blankets aside as her bare feet met the cold hard wooden floor

"What happened" He was far too excited to answer as he motioned for her to just follow "What's going on" she asked as she saw some of their men gather in front of her grandfathers study whispering amongst each other 'what has gotten into them' they began to move aside so she could easily make her way inside, she stopped before entering 'this is…' never in her seventeen years did she ever picture the following: In the mist of bottles of sake laid her grandfather and so-called fake boyfriend passed out from a night of drinking "unbelievable" her brother smiled from ear to ear as he turned to face her

"Who do you think won" by the looks of it, it was an easy guess that her grandfather had been the better man for there before Miroku was a half empty shot of sake "should we take a picture" both men began to wake; her grandfather being the first to speak

"Kagome… I refuse to accept him" he held his head before continuing "as my future grandson in law" Kagome kept quite as Miroku began to stand as he held his head with both hands "he is far too weak to be your husband"

"She can choose her own husband" Miroku murmured to no one in particular "that's beside the point… didn't I explain last night that your granddaughter and I" Kagome was pretty certain that her grandfather didn't quite remember any of last night's conversation

"That's enough, Miroku" Kagome smiled as she silently told him to leave the room, which he did closing the door behind him as he pushed some of the men aside "Grandfather… it's about time we talk" and she hoped he was ready including headache and all "why didn't my mother marry" that had caught him by surprised for he had not been expecting that question for a few more months soon it was replaced by a sad expression "was that the reason why she left" for she could still remember the day she had first spoken to the man that had declared himself her grandfather

"_I'm your grandfather… I'm here to take you home" in the eyes of a child he resembled a giant ready to tear down a village_

"_We are home…" for it was the one they had always known "and you're not welcome here" she had shouted to the man she had gotten a glimpse from time to time always arguing with her mother "so go away" she stood in front of her crying brother who was scared and confused for their mother had gone missing for what now seemed hours_

"_You are my blood and there for bonded to me" she had once heard him say that before as he had ordered their mother to pack their bags and return home; she of course had refused "you can't stay here, child… your mother isn't coming" he voiced sadly as if he was aware of something they weren't_

"_She'll be here" _her grandfathers eyes had flashed with what she would later determine to have been guilt, guilt that to this day he had yet to clarify_ "She'll come back" _and how wrong they had been for just a few days later they had held her funeral.

"Who did you hear that from… about your mother leaving" he already had a felling as to who she must have heard it from, for his sister was still living with him when he had finally taken them in "Kaede" Kagome flinched before hiding once more behind her mask

"Does it matter" she grew serious for over the years she had heard some of the older clan members speak about her mother as if she had done something that had shamed the clan, and her great aunt Kaede had been her torment "all I have are rumors… rumors that can easily be nothing but lies" she held her hand before her face as if somehow she held the answer

"Your mother… was much like you are now: Strong and very much determined" He sighed as he frowned knowing that he had to continue "I… ignored her gender" Kagome kept silent for her grandfather had never really spoken about her mother until now "and trained her" his mood shifted into anger "all her life she was aware of the responsibly that awaited her… a responsibility unlike you, she had cast it aside" that anger was soon won out by guilt

"Why" she found herself whispering for she remembered a conversation they had just a few months ago 'he had made a promise…' she frowned for it was becoming far more complicated "Why did she refuse" it hurt to think her own mother had refused the road she was willing on taking.

"She had fallen in love with your father" her grandfather chuckled "and had become pregnant…" anger hit her like a ton of bricks, as he sat there unfazed after what he was about to just say for he had been over ruled "and was cast out"

"You turned your back on her" she voiced in disbelieve and he in return stood up in anger at her accusation

"She turned her back on me" and yet he had made a promise; a promise it seems he was determined to keep "it was her choose" for he had loved his daughter and had always regretted his decision as much as she never regretted her own:

"_I won't leave" He glared at his daughter who was heavily pregnant holding onto his granddaughters' hand that was silently looked up at him without fear in her eyes, unlike his daughter who only seemed to have hatred "They are my responsibility… not yours or the clans" for his daughter believe he was involved in the death of the man that she would always love: who was an owner of a small book store his daughter had always seemed to frequent burning her free time. A store he had obtained after his own father's death along with the debt he owed, a debt his daughter had been unaware of: one that would haunt her the next few years, a debt she had paid with her life for he had been unable to protect her._

"_You killed her… murder" That had been the first and final time he had ever laid a hand on her "I hate you…" his granddaughters eyes resembled that of her mother's as her tears refuse to fall as her little brother stood beside her shaking_

"_You can hate me all you want… but that doesn't change the fact that I'm all you got" _

"Grandfather" he had been to lost in his thought to have heard her "I asked you a question" she had come to understand and respect the man she had thought to have been her enemy for he had saved her and her brother from her reckless foolishness and believed that he cared for them; for they were all he had "Did you refuse my father because he was an outsider" for she had begun to wonder if that was the reason for his refusal of Miroku.

"Yes…" he once more grew serious as he contemplated his next sentence "I won't deny that your parents loved each other, but by doing so your mother gave up the protection of this clan" she couldn't help but frown "by refusing leadership… she had casted herself out and into the hands of danger by choosing your father"

"I don't understand… my parents died because they loved each other" it was a ridiculous thought she knew but couldn't help but voice out loud "did my father not know that my mother was the daughter of a gangster"

"He did know…" that's when she understood, her grandfather resentment "he knew…" his sadness and all of that guilt that seemed to have built in side "and yet he believed he would be able to protect her from her past" her father had been a foolish man; a fool in love "a fools love is a dangerous thing Kagome" he smiled sadly for he was only trying to warn her "one I hope you will be cautious of… Miroku, like your father are considered good men in the eyes of normal society" she knew what he was going to say and didn't blame him for in a way she too felt the same "but in our world… a good man can easily be taken down" there was a knock on the door, it slowly opened as her brother stuck his head in with caution

"Sis" worry clearly heard in his voice "we're going to be late" she glanced at the clock "are we not going" he asked for as much are he enjoyed that mornings display he as well as the rest of the clans men felt something shift, that something they to be determined "sis"

"Of course we're going" she beamed at him in response to his question and he was unable to hold back his own smile in return as he left his sister and grandfather alone once more. She grew serious once more as she turned to face her grandfather after her brothers' departure "I will lead this clan…"

"Tell me, truthfully… are you in love with Miroku" she smiled as she easily answered

"No" he sighed felling somewhat relieved by her response "you don't have to worry about Miroku" for they were unaware that that wasn't the good man he was suppose to fear "we will talk more about this later, I have to get ready for school" for the man that would put his granddaughter in danger held the law in his hands.

**To Be Continue!**

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm truly happy on how this chapter turned out, thanks to all those who reviewed at placed this story on their favorites and alerts list, please forgive the late delay for it has been months since my last update, but I truly hope it's worth the wait. **CloudsLover**

**P.S.** For more information don't be shy and check my profile (bows)


	10. Self Defense

**Declaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters there own by Rumiko Takahashi (bows)

**Note:** This Chapter has been beta read by **RiaChan **a well deserved thank you to her for putting up with my crazy imagination (bows) Enjoy **CloudsLover**

**Summary: **Kagome Higurashi had made a knot to something she didn't want to attach herself too and prosecutor Sesshomaru Taisho was that very string that held both their destinies together…

'Thoughts'

"Mouths moving"

_Flash backs or a dream_

**Marrying the Mafia**

By: CloudsLover

Chapter Ten

Self Defense

* * *

The news around the neighborhood was all the same "Those poor girls" for the media had done their job well in placing panic and fear into the community "Until he is capture, my daughter is done with school" Miroku shook his head at the extremes that some parents pushed onto their children.

"Random attacks…" voiced another as Miroku took his seat, moments later the nice owner brought him is regular cup of coffee giving him time to think about his next order "or so they say their random" added another but as much as he wanted it was hard to ignore them

'Here I was looking for peace and quiet' he thought to himself for he had decided on taking a break from the lingering eyes and whispers of the clans' men for a mixture of emotions had filled the Higurashi residence that morning.

It had become a well known fact "_My granddaughter has accepted a great responsibility in leading this clan"_ many of the men began to cheer their approval for some had already fought alongside her _"however…" _silence quickly took over as he continued_ "she won't be able to obtain leadership until she marries"_ murmurs and lingering stares swiftly came Miroku's way.

'Gossiping school girls' but it seemed that gossip was all over Tokyo district that morning about teenage girls being targeted, that's when he remembered

"_I need to track some punks down… it seems they wanted a piece of me and I'm never one to disappoint"_ Miroku took a sip of his now warm cup of coffee with a frown as he recalled her also saying _"It seems that some of the members of the band are currently active… I only want to verify it once more with my own eyes"_

Why hadn't he noticed it last night 'She knew…' he told himself, now aware of the fact that Kagome had recognized one of her attackers.

"There sure to be more victims" commented one of the customers' as they waited for their order to arrive "hope they catch him soon" voiced the other

To Miroku last night's events weren't done by just one man, by the sounds of it, it sounded more like a group effort 'was last night an initiation…' a cold shiver ran down Miroku's spine for that only meant 'war…' his thought were interrupted by laughter

"You can hope all you want pops…" a male voice said to the right of him as he slowly made his way towards a vacant booth "only goes to show how useless our police force has gotten" Miroku would have ignored him easily enough if it wasn't for the smirk the stranger had on his face "dirty cops the lot of them if you ask me" which of course no one had causing some of the costumers to grow uneasy as he occupied the whole seat placing his feet upon the table, displaying his disrespect to the nice shop lady.

"Young man, that you shouldn't disrespect authority" voiced one of the older generation who Miroku recognized to be one of many regulars "youngsters these days" voicing his displeasure with the younger man's statement "they risk their lives for our own safety…" Miroku frowned as laughter filled the small coffee shop bringing his full attention to the delinquent before him, getting a better look he noticed he was in his late teens and by the looks of his attire to self absorbed to care what others thought of him.

"What a load of crap…" still smirking he added "I hear the Higurashi run things here" seeing as he had gained the rooms attention he continued with "and right under the noses of the so called authority you so value" Miroku's anger was slowly growing for this idiot was painting the Higurashi as thefts and murders which he over the last couple of months have come to know were none of what this punk believed them to be.

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut" voiced one of the customers which Miroku easily recognized to be Akimi, the nice woman that worked at the Blue Raven.

'And here I thought she was gentle' Miroku thought to himself as he was starting to see what kind of affect Kagome was having on her employees.

"Show some respect" she was the second most intimidating woman Miroku had ever seen; Kagome being the first "I don't want my son hearing such nonsense" and here he was obstruct by a mother holding her eighteen month old son on her hip glaring at a good for nothing punk

"Live your life under rose color glasses all you want lady" Akimi's glare grew more hostile which only causing Miroku to smile "that still doesn't change the fact that an underground organization is in control of this district… such control is only obtain with corruption" voiced the younger man

"Now see here" voiced the older man from before truly tired of such show of disrespect "I will report you to the authorities for such slander"

"I doubt they will waste their time with me when they have a mask murder to capture" laughter once again filled the room to the growing annoyance of the remaining customers for some had already left "that's if they fine him" Miroku stood from his seat and slowly made his way towards the moron who happened to be ruining his morning even more

"It seems that you are not from around here…" catching the younger man before him by surprise as he stood before him blocking any attempts of trying to flee, pushing his feet off of the table and onto the floor where they belonged he added "My guess is you're from Chiba" he smirked at the younger mans reaction and continued with "doesn't Disney know one of their princesses have gone missing"

"I'm not princess" Miroku's smile widen as his opponents turned slightly red, from anger or embarrassment he could careless from which one it was

"A queen then…" Miroku easily added, about to respond to his verbal attack the younger man stopped at the sound of his name being called

"That's enough, Jakotsu" ignoring his friends' discomfort, their new arrival apologized on his friends behave "forgive my rash friend here, if you don't mind we will be on our way" Miroku stepped aside leaving enough room for said man to exit the booth

"Bankotsu, are you just going to let that jerk talk to me like that" his friend voiced nothing as he quietly left the coffee shop followed by Jakotsu very much annoyed "knock, him down…"

"Let it go, we have other things to do" Miroku didn't even give them a second glance as he made his way to the counter to pay for the forgotten cup of coffee that still sat on the table he had been sitting at moments before

"How much do I owe you" he asked as he began to take out his wallet

"No need it's on the house" the store owner voiced which only caused Miroku to smile

"Now, how are you going to make any profit if you continue to flirt with me" such statement only caused the older woman to giggle as she accepted his money. He waved towards Akimi who began to gather her things for his guess was it was almost time for her to drop her son of at daycare, it was her turn to open the bar today and by gossip going around town it was safe to assume it was going to be a slow night at the Blue Raven.

* * *

The phones of Sector 305 had been going off all morning "Hello… no Prosecutor Taisho isn't free for another interview… yes we are still working on the case… no we are not yet authorized to release anything about the other girls identities" Yuri feed up with the ongoing questions hung up the phone rather harshly "I hate them" she voiced for it had been the fifteen call she had answered that morning "how did Sango do it" her admiration for the head strong woman had grown after each call she had taken.

"Coffee… lots of coffee" answered Shika from beside her as he continued to type new information they had gathered from last night's CCTV footage "and by the looks of it our new boss is in need some badly" Yuri looked towards the now open alleviator and noticed a very sleep deprived Sesshomaru step out

"Good morning, sir" Yuri voiced as she stood from her post quickly followed by Shika who had finished up his report "coffee" Sesshomaru didn't responded as he moved passed them an straight into his office "I'll take that as a yes" Yuri smiled towards Shika go had quickly hit print on the computer "I'll see you there in five, Ginta always came in with sweets… I'll go down stairs and get a few donuts that will help cheering him up" not even waiting for a response Yuri quickly left leaving Shika on his own.

"For the love of Kami, there better be donuts" Shika whispered to no one in particular as he organized his report before heading into the tigers den "Sesshomaru, sir… I'm here with the report you wanted" no answer for it seemed his boss had other things in his mind "Sir"

"Leave it on my desk; we will meet in the conference room in ten" Shika did as he was ordered. After hearing his office door close Sesshomaru finally took his seat behind his desk for it had been a long night 'a dead end' he had lost sleep which had nothing to do with the case he was currently investigating "Shinto" his brothers friend, he couldn't help but worry.

"_Tokyo Transports, Nazuna speaking…" this time he was prepared and would obtain the information he was after before finally heading home "how can I help you"_

"_This is prosecutor Taisho from sector 305 and I'm in need of some assistance involving one of your transports" the clicking sounded stopped causing him to smile_

"_Please hold while I get my supervisors authorization" this time he easily welcomed the jazzy tune while he waited "Suijin speaking, I'm Tokyo Transport supervisor… how can we be of some assistance to you, prosecutor?"_

"_We are in need of some information about one of your taxis" Sesshomaru voiced somewhat serious "We had lost its tracking earlier and was hoping to figure out its final destination with your assistance"_

"_We would be happy to assist in anyway, sir… now if you would tell me the tags of the taxi I can look it up in our data base" Sesshomaru smiled for it was a lot easier than he expected_

"_347B2" Sesshomaru easily remembered the license plate number "all we want to know where this taxi final destination was from Tokyo's Main Street their departure was around eight p.m." for that was when and where he had last seen her "the one a few blocks away from central apartments" he waited for the keyboard tapping to subside on the other end of the phone, there was a pause before she answered_

"_I'm sorry to inform you sir but our data base shows nothing regarding that area in question" which was impossible for Sesshomaru had seen her off in person "is there anything else we can do for you?"_

"_No, that would be all… thank you for your cooperation" after hanging up the phone he slowly lend back onto his chair "how is that possible…"_

A knock on his door brought him back to reality "Sesshomaru, sir" Yuri poked her head from his parted office door and smiled "there something you might want to look at" something in the way she spoke set off some warning bells "They are asking for volunteers"

"A search party" he assumed as he opened the report Shika had left on his desk "which department" he added after she didn't answer, finally looking up he noticed Yuri smile widen "out with it Yuri, what are the volunteers for"

"Public Safety…" she beamed at him as if it was the best news she had heard all morning "for high schools around the area" Sesshomaru paused careful not to show any interest in the matter for his brothers school would be one of those schools "it's only for a few hours… and it wouldn't delay our case seeing as some of the girls targeted go to some of those school" Sesshomaru didn't really need any convincing but pretended none the less with a frowned "they would be assigning us too Shikon High"

"Prepare all necessary files" Sesshomaru quickly stated ignoring a very happy Yuri who did as she was told 'this is work' he told himself, but deep down he knew he just wanted to make sure that she had made it home safely.

* * *

The conversation with her grandfather that morning had left her somewhat uneasy _"A fools love is a dangerous thing"_ his warning still echoed in her mind _"Miroku, like your father are considered good men in the eyes of normal society… but in our world… a good man can easily be taken down"_ as much as she had always tried to deny the fact: Miroku had never truly involved himself within the clan.

'But that isn't the problem' for his loyalty to her and those closest to her was obvious as the blood that ran within her very veins 'they are using him as an excuse' for it was starting to become very obvious that the consul had something to do with her grandfathers lack of trust in Miroku for in the eyes of the consul he had always been a liability they could not afford.

"Sis" Souta voiced alongside her, debating if it was the right moment to speak but seeing that her current mood was somewhat troubled he saw best to remain silent "never mind"

"What is it" she already knew that her little brother was only worried "if it's about this morning…"

"Grandfather looked upset" she smiled for Souta with his frowned was always very predictable "really upset" for it was the first time he could remember seeing his grandfather that angry "I've never seen him… like that before" all she could think was that he was far too young to remember.

"He's just worried" she tired playing it off for it was something she was just now coming to terms with herself "The consul most be pushing for my marriage announcement" for it had been a few months since she had last spoken with them.

"Then, why don't you just marry Miroku" Souta easily stated his thoughts for it was pretty obvious to the clan that Miroku had some deep feeling towards their future leader "We all know he likes you" which only caused Kagome smile to widen for it hadn't been the first time it had crossed her own mind, but those feeling where easily pushed aside "Sis" her response was an easy one

"It wouldn't be fair" her gaze grew hard "it would only hold him back" because the love she felt for Miroku wasn't the love he truly deserved which was something far better than what she would be offering him.

"Holding him back, from what" Souta wondered out loud not understanding his sister at all

"From something far better than this…" they neared the school to Kagome's relief for she was growing tired of their current conversation. As both siblings now silently made their way towards school one single thought quickly came to the youngest mind

'Kagome Shinto now had friends' for there in front of the school stood Eri and Yuka acting like two mother hens in search for their lost chick. Her brother very much liking his sanity to be intact made a quick escape "good luck with that" he voiced after leaving his older sister to fend for herself, not that she need any help for what kind of damage could two teenage girls possibly do.

"Kagome" Eri quickly came to her side as she tried to see if she had arrived unscratched "We were so worried… weren't we Yuka" Eri didn't even wait for a response as she added "We just had to see you for ourselves… I mean that just awful about those girls that were attacked last night… you weren't attack were you… oh my god you could have been killed" finally it seemed Yuka had enough of Eri's antics and lightly pushed her friend aside for it was far too early to assume that their classmate was even involved with any of last nights events.

"Breath Eri, how many times do I have to remind you" Kagome watched them and couldn't help but smile for it seemed that both girls were truly worried "ignore her" Yuka voiced as she began to pull Kagome towards their class "she's into crime dramas" Eri trailed behind them as she continued to pout not liking Yuka's attitude towards her "and it doesn't help that her sister is training to become prosecutor" not that that information had anything to do with the weirdness what transpired moments ago.

"My sister is a prosecutor…" Eri voiced from behind them at the sound of her sister being mentioned "her new post is super important"

"She's only a servant of public safety… really how important can that be" Yuka whispered towards Kagome alone "she's only allowed to carry pepper spray…" which only caused Eri to glare as she continued on with "all she does is file paperwork and bring coffee to whoever asks"

'Prosecutor… public safety' unfazed Kagome remained silent as Eri and Yuka continued on with their current conversation

"Anyways, it's all over the school that two of our classmate's were attacked last night and Eri was quick to assume you were one of them" Yuka smiled feeling much at ease that that seemed not to be the case "You got home safely… didn't you"

"Oh… I did" was all Kagome could really say "I left Inuyasha's places yesterday rather late…" which soon after she had been approached by a group of misfits that Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru easily took down "but I took a taxi" she left out the important facts not wanting them to worry.

"Smart girl" Eri voiced from behind them "Inuyasha and Hojo both tried to assure me that you were alright… but I just couldn't help but worry, I hardly slept a wink last night" that's when Kagome noticed Eri's dark circles "I felt so bad, we stayed behind and copied your notes when we should have left alongside you" Eri looked away as she held both her hands together not sure what else to say, Yuka voiced nothing for it seemed she was the source of said guilt

"It's fine, I afford my notes and it was my decision to leave on my own…" Eri looked back at her as she spoke "plus as I said before I took a taxi" she felt somewhat bad that she was lying but it was for their best interest that they knew very little about what truly happened last night "so please there is nothing to worry about"

"Really, truly… that's great, isn't that great Yuka" still Yuka said nothing as she glared at her friend which only caused Eri to yell out "Fine I'll never desert my friends for notes ever again, happy" Yuka smiled as she answered a simple

"Yes, yes I am" the bell rang as Yuka slid open the door leading them into their classroom.

"Why is everyone drooling" soon came out of Eri's mouth causing both girls to stop and stare at the man that stood right beside their homeroom teacher.

* * *

Their arrival to Shikon High was an uneventful one which his current group was thankful for "When was the last time you were at a school" for Sesshomaru it had been a few months when he had to in roll his brother to the school he was one again visiting but this time for an entirely different purpose "not to ask your age or anything" Yuri spoke none stop for she had always had a fascination about her current boss identity

"Do aliens' age, Yuri" Sesshomaru voiced as he continued to walk leaving her to shook to speak or move for Shika had to push her to keep moving as they carried some of their case files with them.

"It's a joke" Shika whispered causing her to blink "remember alien blood can't be tested…" Yuri nodded to Sesshomaru disbelieve Shika continued as if they had been talking about the weather "sir, how long will we be staying here?"

"We will report back to work after all three lectures are given" there was a setback of course for they weren't the only team a signed to Shikon High as Renkotsu's own team had arrived after them

"What a surprise" Renkotsu voiced as he neared them "Sesshomaru Taisho doing some unexpected volunteer work" Yuri and Shika frowned for it was obvious to them that Renkotsu who a few weeks ago replaced the main prosecutor of Anti-Drug and Trafficking Division has insulting their boss

"Yes, it would seem that way on both our parts" Yuri and Shika hid a smile as Sesshomaru continued on his way leaving behind a confused Renkotsu "Yuri if your still looking for an alien there's one behind you" Yuri frowned not holding back her disappointment

"That's not an alien… more like a…" Shika covered her mouth with his hand for there before them stood the principle of the school and it wouldn't be wise to speak in such a manner in front of an import public figure

"Thank you for coming" voiced the man before them "we have prepared everything you had asked for" Sesshomaru nodded "as instructed the gymnasium is also available"

"Forgive the intrusion" Sesshomaru voiced for it was all prepared in short notice

"Not at all, please instruct our students well" Yuri and Shika smiled for this principle went beyond his duty in his students' current safety.

"We will" voiced Yuri for the group as they made their way toward the a signed room they would be calling their base "Sir, by the looks of the list he has proved the lectures will be done by year"

"1-A to 1-F, 2-A to 2-F and finally 3-A to 3-F" Sesshomaru couldn't help but sigh for in reality he really only wanted to see one particular person and that wasn't his brother "Sir, the groups would be far too big to instruct in a safety precaution lecture" Yuri of course was right "Shouldn't we rethink our strategy"

"Alright" Sesshomaru on the faculty's desk he was going to use as his own and answered "first years and second year will be instructed in a verbal lecture as well as second years seeing as our current suspect seems to be only targeting seventeen to eighteen year old girls" Yuri nodded as well as Shika who wrote everything down

"Now third years will be broken up in three groups and will attend our self defense demonstrations that will be done why myself and Renkotsu" for he had other things he need Yuri and Shika to do before they left here.

"Sounds good" voiced Shika as he closed his pamphlet "I'll let the principle know… counting Renkotsu's group with our own we have six people currently present" leaving both first and second year lecture's easily accomplish for the self defense demonstration wouldn't be done until after lunch "Good now let's get started" moments later Sesshomaru found himself being stared down by a group of girls and by the looks they were sending him Sesshomaru knew it was going to be along morning.

* * *

Word soon got around "His tall and super cute" and many of their male companions weren't all please to hear them "How care's about how cute he is" while others "the man can hold a gun…" easily idolizing him instantly "Mister Taisho can easily kick all of our asses" not that they were going to give him the reason to prove it.

"My brother been here a few minutes and everyone all ready knows am related to him" Inuyasha crossed his arms in aggravations as another group of girls passed by him and burst into hysterical giggling "Buzz off" Inuyasha shouted causing said girls to scurry away in alarm, not that it would stop them from passing a second time "bunch of airheads"

"The rest of us wouldn't mind the attention" voiced Hojo beside him looking rather envious of his friends' increase of popularity.

"Then by all means, please do" Inuyasha voiced moving his left hand with a side motion "I'm not interested" his frown depend a lot more "plus it isn't me they are drooling over" for it was his brother they seemed to be fascinated by.

"You know Inuyasha, you have always been popular… it's now a lot more obvious" Hojo easily stated for it was true, Inuyasha had a small fan club among the girls in school "I'm surprised you are even noticing this until now"

"What" Inuyasha looked on confused as yet another group of girls passed him by, one brave enough to shyly wave "of course I would noticed… who wouldn't notice a flock of giggling lunatics" he scuffed as he ignored the now very much blushing girl. But in all reality he hadn't really noticed until his brothers' arrival.

"Sure you would" Hojo smiled feeling Inuyasha's annoyance fade at the girls that make their way towards them now "Glad to see you made it home okay" Hojo voiced as Kagome along with Eri and Yuka neared "we were so worried about you"

"Sorry about that" Kagome easily smiled at his sincerity but slowly faded as she locked eyes with Inuyasha "Taisho"

"Shinto" Inuyasha effortlessly replied back as he crossed his arms before him "seems you cause trouble everywhere you go" Kagome raised an eyebrow at his statement

"Do I, now" her voice was even but underneath her calm exterior laid something far more deadly "what makes you think that" she questioned sweetly

"Just the other day didn't Chika and her crew try to bet you up" Eri and Yuka blushed at his statement for they were at that time still a part of that so called crew "and last night you could have been part of those attempts if it wasn't for my brother" Kagome voiced nothing contemplating if his older brother had spoken to him about what had happened last night.

"You can hardly called that a crew" came from behind them "now my girls on the other hand" Ayame smiled as she motioned at the two girls that stood behind her "have been known for a good fight" she winked causing Kagome to glare at her in return, ignoring it the best she could Ayame continued on with "this place has gone to hell… the stink of metal has caused my allergies to act up… have yours" Ayame's gaze never left Kagome's unwavering ones

"That can easily be fixed" Kagome afford, Ayame voiced nothing as she continued to smile sweetly "Perhaps you should ask Chika what she uses… she seems be immune to it" Ayame turned to see said girl trying to flirt with one of the prosecutors that had volunteered to give a lecture that day.

"Well, well… if it isn't Mrs. Future Wolf herself" Kagome said nothing as Ayame took a few steps back at the offending prosecutors banter "Friends of yours" which only caused Chika to laugh

"I would hardly call them friends" Chika Hana had always in the eyes of most of her peers appeared to be a very foolish and shallow girl "isn't that right Ayame" Kagome frowned for it seemed that Chika didn't know when to keep quite.

"It seems I need to keep my eye on your friends here…" the older man stated as his eyes trailed over each girl, Kagome pushed down the need to smack him every second his stare lingered far longer than necessary "seeing how your track record isn't to your favor, right kid" Ayame looked away as she smirked causing him to frown at her out right disrespect "Renkotsu, current Prosecutor of Anti-Drug and Trafficking Division of Sector 305" which he chose to ignore as he extended his hand towards Inuyasha alone, easily recognizing him as Sesshomaru's younger brother.

"Good for you" Inuyasha stated as he smacked away Renkotsu's hand dismissing him all together as he turned away to leave "Oh" he voiced as he turned around with a smirk "I'm, Inuyasha Taisho current student of Shikon High" which only caused Eri and Yuka to laugh as he left not even waiting for a response.

"Later" Hojo called back as he quickly went after Inuyasha who induced a few outbursts of giggles as he passed. Renkotsu seeing as he had been offended enough left without saying another word and to the girls delight Chika went right along with him. A few seconds more passed as both Ayame and Kagome voiced the following

"Stay far away from that pervert" Eri and Yuka easily agreed "Let's go girls, I need some fresh air after coming cross that stench" Ayame brushed of her arms and readjusted her uniform as a secret signal without Eri and Yuka noticing the silent message she had sent towards Kagome

'He wants to meet' Kagome couldn't help but feel a little annoyed for it wasn't such a good time to meet Kouga of all time, and by the looks of it, it was an important matter for Ayame had flash Kouga's symbol under her uniform jacket. A bold move even if it was neutral territory.

"What was that about" Eri asked as all three girls made their way back to their class room already forgetting their first intentions of visiting Eri's sister before she left "I mean did you see how he looked at her… Ayame isn't pushed around that easily" Yuka voiced nothing to her friends' curious statement "I mean Ayame is a scary girl to mess with" Kagome was well aware of that as well but remained silent "Yuka… why would a prosecutor from an anti-drug and trafficking division be even aware of Ayame's existence" Eri asked as if Yuka had the answer to that question

"Do I look like I know" but in reality Yuka did seem to know "you like rumors… didn't you hear what he previously called her Mrs. Future Wolf" Kagome remained silent as Yuka continued on with "everyone around here knows she tangled up with the wolf tribe" Kagome couldn't help but agree, for Ayame never denied the fact she was close to Kouga to her own annoyance a very much public figure.

"But isn't this Clan territory" Eri voiced out loud catching Kagome off guard "isn't that a little careless of Ayame flashing her loyalty around like that in enemy territory… she should watch a crime drama, it seems she doesn't know what she's doing" Eri couldn't help but smile as she added "Yuka, what if she falls for someone who isn't in the wolf tribe… oh my god what if she betrayed that very man" to Kagome's amusement and Yuka's annoyance one of their fellow male classmates passed by "don't kill Ayame" startling the poor guy.

"I won't" was all he could say before running away.

'not even close' Kagome shook her head for that wasn't even one of her men, not that there were many for only a handful were her age and many didn't really know who she was "Eri maybe you shouldn't scare them like that" Eri frowned which only caused Yuka to sigh as she sided with Kagome's previous statement

"Leave them alone, it enough with one lunatic out there… we don't need you to add on the mix of craziness" Eri pouted while they made their way back to class just before the bell rang.

"Pop quiz, everyone" and grunts soon erupted within the classroom. Taking her seat Kagome noticed Inuyasha had changed his seat right next to her own "clear your desk, before we can get started"

"You stoking me, Taisho" Inuyasha scuffed at her statement as he voiced rather harshly

"Hojo begged me to switch" Hojo who happened to walk pass towards his new seat voiced

"You said I could have both the limited additions if I switched with you…" Inuyasha blushed as Hojo's lack of loyalty. Kagome acted as she hadn't heard for it was enough that both her friends began to tease Inuyasha before the start of their quiz.

"Silence everyone" voiced their teacher as she then added "once your done turn in your paper and head over to the gymnasium for further instructions, understood"

"Yes" everyone answered together for they were all very much excited to learn that class was being moved

"Kagome, let's go together" Eri whispered as she waved towards Inuyasha causing Kagome to glance towards said knucklehead who was now very much focused onto the sheet of paper before him

'For an idiot, he isn't that bad' she thought to herself with a smile as she then focused on her own paper, unaware of what was a head of them.

* * *

There was a hint of excitement in the gymnasium and some apprehension among the students currently present for two very intimidating men stood before them "Welcome to a short tutorial about self defense" it wasn't the second time that day that Sesshomaru Taisho felt the eyes of the school's female population trying to undress him with their eyes "I'm Prosecutor Taisho and this as some of you know already is Prosecutor Renkotsu" for said man had been spotted around the school already to Sesshomaru's growing annoyance who was determined to see this lecture thru

The so-called Casanova continued on with "Self Defense…" echoed in the gym as some of the girls began to whisper among each other "is the key in escaping from your attacker" Sesshomaru stood in front of the group easily ignoring the whispers that still filled the gym and continued on with

"Please pay attention to the demonstration we will do in a few moments for it can easily be the thing that could save your life" the group grew serious "Now let's being"

Kagome stood beside her friends as she watched Prosecutor Taisho easily explain four of many Self-Defense techniques to her fellow classmates "would those tips work in an actual emergency" asked one of the girls present in alarm.

"Done correctly, yes these could very much same you from an unwanted attacker" voiced Sesshomaru before his unwanted partner spoke "that is why we will have you practice among each other and Prosecutor Renkotsu and I will walk around and correct any mistakes"

"Couldn't you show us one on one" asked one brave girl to the displeasure of their fellow male classmates "for educational purposes" she quickly added not that anyone believed her

"If we still have time" He didn't promise anything but it was enough to satisfy the girls all the same "now if you would pair up in twos, we will begin"

"Shinto, lets partner up" voiced Inuyasha beside her as Eri and Yuka moved a side leaving her on her own "I promise I'll go easy on you" Inuyasha added with a smirk.

"Sorry Taisho, seems Shinto here is pairing up with me" Ayame added to Inuyasha's dismay "you can flirt with her in your own time" Kagome voiced nothing as she watched him go to partner up with Hojo who tried to convince Eri to partner up with him instead.

"Boys, really…" Ayame smiled for she seemed to be enjoying herself all the same "are a bunch of perverts" but her gaze harden as her sight landed on one of the prosecutors "I don't need to warn you about him do I" Kagome trailed her eye sight and confirmed her suspicion "of course I don't, you know a rat when you see one" after twenty minutes of non-stop practice both instructors called them to line up for one on one demonstration.

"Now first pair step forward" Renkotsu called out "don't be shy we're all friends" causing Ayame to scuff to Kagome's surprised she reminded her a little bit of Kouga.

"How about we start" voiced Sesshomaru as he looked towards the crowed and smiled "you two step forward" he ordered with such authority that the two he pointed out easily did as they were told "good, now one of you will be attacked by either me or Prosecutor Renkotsu" one of the girls blushed while the other looked on with worry at the mention of being attacked.

"Now, please follow our instructions" voiced Renkotsu in annoyance for it was more than once that he had to repeat the following instructions to a bunch of silly teenagers that day already "if the attacker grabs your wrist and tries to pull you away…" Sesshomaru demonstrated the action to the blushing girls delight "first, bend your knees and your elbow while turning your wrist like you would grab a melon" there was a burst of giggles which both men ignored "yes a melon, now... then quickly step towards him and… I said step towards him not outright hug him" it was hopeless for it seemed said girl wanted to be kidnap by the man currently holding her hand.

"Alright perhaps we need a different volunteer" voiced a now bored Sesshomaru as he glanced at the group once more noticing a very gentle Shinto standing beside a feisty looking redhead "you two step forward" He smiled at the surprised look in both girls faces 'this should be interesting' he was pleased to see she was unharmed and well.

"Go, Kagome" shouted a very animated Eri who was quickly silenced by Yuka who looked worried about the demonstration "they are professionals… they are not going to harm her" Eri whispered towards her friend for she knew her friends older brother would never harm her friend.

"Who wants to go first" Sesshomaru asked both girls who seemed reluctant to do so "Shinto…" Kagome's slightly confused expression made him hesitate at even asking her to volunteer

"I'll go" Ayame voiced as she stepped forward ignoring her own worries for she was well aware of Kagome's own 'she's debating on fighting back or not' was easily seen in Ayame's eyes for she alone knew how strong Kagome truly was.

"You sure are something kid…" Renkotsu voiced with a smirk "think you can take on a train professional with the so called street smarts you have" Sesshomaru was about to step forward for his collogues unnecessary banter but was stopped by the redheads response

"Isn't this a lecture on self-defense, sir… not about street smarts I may or may not know about?" this of course rubbed Renkotsu the wrong way "so are you going to attack me or not" Ayame voiced after a few moments of silence

"Alright" voiced Sesshomaru succeeding in breaking the tension between them for the time begin "let's assume that your attacker grabs your hand and tries to pull you away…" if only it had gone as planned; for in seconds Ayame was held in a back choke hold exposing her neck to her attacker as her feet remained two inches off of the ground "Stand down" Sesshomaru's voice filled the gym as Renkotsu easily released the slightly out of breath Ayame with a smirk as he pleasantly voiced the following

"Isn't it our job to show them real life scenarios?" he looked down at a shaking Ayame "so much for street smarts, kid" there was something in Ayame's eyes that called out to Kagome as if it hadn't been the first time she had been in that type of situation.

"Without the proper instructions on how to defend herself how was she going to escape from your attack" He was more than a little angry with his coworkers' actions against the now startled student.

"In a real life situation an attacker isn't going to let her know… hey I'm going to attack you, so act surprise" some of the male student's began to snicker in agreement, while the rest of the students send worried glances towards a now standing Ayame thanks to Kagome's support.

"True as that might be, we are here to instruct them not outright harm them" Sesshomaru would be sure to file this in his report later at the unprofessionalism Renkotsu had displayed "Shinto you may step back in line" his coworker was too much of a liability he wasn't going to risk her safety for a mere demonstration

"I would like to give it a try" Kagome voiced surprising all that were currently present for Kagome Shinto was known to be a timid girl none confrontational. For many still recalled the day her brother had gotten in a fight with Shippo, Ayame's younger brother.

"I don't think that is wise" Sesshomaru voiced for her ears only "he might end up hurting you" to his surprised she smiled

"You'll stop him wont you" her trust in him had caught him slightly off guard "We have yet to see your instructions succeed in an actual attack… wouldn't that just mean you wasted both our time" she was right of course not that he was going to tell her that.

"When he grabs your hand, bend your knees and elbow and push your arm towards his…" Kagome made sure to paid attention to his instructions for he was unaware that she knew far more than what he was telling her.

"_He won't go easy on you just because you are a girl" _she could hear her grandfather telling her _"he'll push even harder because you are one" _her heart beat became calm _"always remember when in a fight its hurt or be hurt" _she became in the eyes of her classmates focused _"Now tell me the parts in the body where you can do the most damage"_

She repeated them in her mind 'eyes, nose, ears, neck, groin, knees and legs' as she moved past her attacker. Renkotsu as Sesshomaru had predicted repeated his previous action, grabbing Kagome by her hand and pulling her into a choke hold exposing her neck and lifting her slightly off of the ground but what he and his fellow coworker had not expected was the quickness she displayed as she swung one arm across to break Renkotsu' hold as her feet now secured on the ground as she then used the opposite arm to elbow her way free by aiming the blow to his unprotected ear causing him to stumble back in pain fully releasing her.

"_Until they hit the ground that when you stop"_ She body moved on its own as she turned to attack but froze at the sound of applause

"Excellent work" voiced Sesshomaru rather pleased that she was able to think on her toes "As you can see by my partners reaction, the ear is one of seven vulnerable parts of the male body… anyone care to guess a few" the group remained silent as Kagome made her way towards both of her friends but not before passing Sesshomaru who couldn't help but wink at her in approval 'at a girl'

"The groin" a girl shouted causing some of the male students to grunt in this comfort while their female students giggled at their expense.

"Correct, the others being eyes, nose, neck, knees and legs" Sesshomaru didn't even try to hid the smirk on his face as Renkotsu stood beside him absolutely embarrassed "now seeing as its almost time to head back to class, my team and I will be here only for your last break so if you have any questions please feel free and stop by" this he voiced towards Kagome alone, which she of course choose to ignore for she had called enough attention to herself "Dismissed"

"How the hell did she know to aim for my ear" voiced a very much displeased Renkotsu "and the speed she initiated her counter attack with…" Sesshomaru watch the retreating back of said girl and couldn't help but wonder the same for he had only explained how to release herself from her attackers hold not how to counter them.

* * *

Kagome and her classmates made their way towards the locker rooms some far more bruised than others "is randomly swinging your arms towards your attacker defense" Kagome could easily answer that question with a

'No, no it isn't' she was feeling the consequence of her actions far too quickly than she liked too, for the grip Renkotsu had previously used on her had been a strong one and his foul breath next to her cheek had not helped

As Sesshomaru had expected his coworker to do he had grabbed her just as he had done to Ayame moments before_ "if he grabs you in a back choke hold I want you to swing your free arm towards his hold to break free, understand" _which she had easily shown she would do with ease but her body had failed her for she had never meant to counter his attack.

"I'm impressed Kagome" came Yuka's voice as Eri trailed right behind her "who would of thought you had those moves in you" she smiled for she was slightly prod to call her, her friend "I mean I really thought Ayame was going to show him a one, two… the way she talks about how she can easily hold her own" it was a blow to Ayame's pride of course Kagome knew that Renkotsu had caught her off guard, the panic in her eyes was enough to let Kagome know that.

"That jerk has been targeting Ayame ever since this morning" Eri voiced to the defense of Ayame catching some of the girls in the locker room of guard "I mean did you see the way he grab her" of course they saw, they had all been there to see it "if my sister had been there she would have karate chopped…"

"You mean pepper spray" Yuka interrupted Eri's ranting before it exalted to profanity "anyways, what I want to know where did you learn that Kagome" Kagome had finished changing back into her school uniform unsure if she should answer or not

"From my grandfather" that was all she said but it seemed it wasn't enough as questions continued to surface

"Why" for there was always a reason for something wasn't there, Kagome smiled for it seemed her new friends were far to curious about her

"Well, there might be many reasons…" which in reality there was, one being she needed to know how to protect her-self one of many requirements in becoming the leader of the Higurashi clan but she had decided on a safer answer "my mother died when I was little… I think that might be one of them"

"She died…" the locker room grew quiet for it was the first time that they had ever heard Kagome talk about herself "how did she die" Eri couldn't help but ask but thankfully that was a question Kagome was unable to answer for she didn't know how her had mother died.

"I don't know…" for she had never asked, perhaps she never really wanted to know.

"That's harsh, Kagome" what else could they say, for they were starting to see a different Kagome, a Kagome they had hardly known in the first place "you know, my sister can get a hold of some files…" Eri whispered behind her as if breaking the law wasn't such a big deal "she just needs your mom's full name" and that was the true problem of the situation wasn't it "if it happened long time ago her file most be stored…"

"That's breaking the law, as much as your sister likes her pepper spray she would be good as fired" Yuka voiced annoyed at her friend for even speaking such nonsense. Eri of course was annoyed for an entirely different reason

"Will you stop with the pepper spray" Kagome smiled for they seemed to be growing on rather close to her so soon "I'll have you know that my sister knows taekwondo"

"As much as we want to help Kagome, we can't just ask your sister to break the law" of course Kagome would never ask them that for she herself could easily do it on her own "my brother on the other hand is a private detective…" now it was Eri's turn to laugh

"Please, your brother is a no good hacker" Yuka frowned at her friends laughter "who gets his kicks in downloading porn" Yuka was unable to hide her blush

"His good for digging dirt" Yuka turned towards Kagome in alarm "not that I'm saying your mom is dirt" Kagome just shrugged for she never thought that Yuka had called her mother dirt in the first place "well he is currently obsessed with police files, been trying to hack into one of the data base… ever sense he failed to pass one of their exams"

"I'll think about it" Yuka and Eri smiled for they felt that they were truly helping their friend "let's get some juice before class starts" for her mouth had gone dry at the thought of her mother's death. The Higurashi had many secrets and her mother's sudden death was one of many, one she felt at never uncovering.

* * *

The last time Sesshomaru was in school a group of drooling girls always seemed to be trailing behind him 'not much has changed' he thought as yet another group of girls left the room in defeat "Shika… your report" Shika gaze returned to him in alarm as he had been caught staring at a particular nice set of legs

"Sir" Shika cleared his trout unsure how to responded, a visible hint of a blush very much present on both his cheeks "still awaiting on the medical examiners report" clearing his trout one final time as he tried to act as if nothing had happened he voiced "As for Eri, she is currently speaking with the victims family hoping to find a connect as to why she might have been targeted" Sesshomaru looked up from his current report unfazed for the man's dead body that was found that morning was their only lead.

"And what are you doing" His stare hardened "I expect far more than just waiting… or looking at a set of legs all you are good for" Shika's blushed seemed to double instantly causing him to stand "we are in search for a killer who seemed to be a associated with one of the gangs in the region targeting girls of a specific type and you are just waiting…" Sesshomaru watch Shika begin to gather his things rather quickly and smirked "I want that report, its top priority understood… I want to know if the man is truly connected to last night victim" all he got from the retreating back of Shika was a quick "Yes, Sir" before leaving the room in haste. His coworker was in luck that he was in such a good mood for he is very much known for throwing books for far less matters

"Excuse me" came a voice from the other side of the sliding door "Mister Taisho" which only caused him to sigh in annoyance "I have a few questions" it seemed they all did, if only they were more concerned about their safety and not about who he may or may not be dating

"Yes, please come in" closing the file he had been working on he watched to his surprise one girl stood in front of the wide open door "what can I do for you" his school days had prepared him well, for he was now immune to the sound of giggling teenage girls, for his previous assumption was correct 'they travel in groups'

"Chika…" the apparently very shy girl looked back in alarmed "Mister Taisho is currently alone…" she added as if Sesshomaru was unable to hear her for she spoke far louder than necessary "you still want me to…" at that very moment Sesshomaru wished Sango was there to knock some sense into these girls even Yuri could do the job seeing as she didn't tolerate such foolishness.

"Declare it to the world why don't you" Chika wasn't such a push over it seemed for she easily cast aside her embarrassment as easily has she pushed aside her friend "Mister Taisho…"

"Miss." He waited for her response which she was slow in giving seeing as she chose that very moment to use his current desk as her new sitting arrangement "what do you…"

"Eri, can you please slow down" footsteps were soon heard as the door to his teams current headquarters burst open rather unexpectedly "Oh" three set of eyes stared at the awkward scene before them "Oh…" Eri was the first girl to speak as she pointed at her fellow classmate "Harassment" causing Kagome to laugh at the allegation "Yuka, isn't that, what this is called" Eri asked as if she wasn't sure what she had just witnessed

"No… no" Yuka frowned as she tried to correct her friend "I think you meant to say… " Sesshomaru chose the right time to step in it seems for by the looks of it Yuka wasn't as naive has her friend

"Please, Miss Chika…" he paused for he didn't know her full name "was just about to leave" for it seemed the brazen girl had embarrassed herself enough "seeing as she would just be wasting her time" hopping off from the desk she had been using as her seat Chika left the room just as she entered pushing her fellow classmates aside

"What a…" Yuka glared at Chika's retreating back not understanding how she could have been friends with her in the first place.

"Leave her…" Kagome voiced as she held Yuka back from getting herself into unnecessary trouble "she's not worth the effort… is she Mister Taisho" Sesshomaru smiled at the calculating look the girl before him seemed to be giving him

"If you mean if she's worth losing my job over… no, no she isn't" Kagome looked away for she felt that ill feeling in the pit of her stomach "Now, if you…" Eri couldn't help but giggle at his chose of words which he sound replaced with "what brings you girls here, have any questions"

"Not that you would answer them truthfully… seeing as this involves an ongoing investigation" Yuka voiced crossing her arms in disapproval "I've come to the conclusion Mister Taisho that you came here with another reason all together" Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh at Yuka's blunt statement.

'Of course he did' Kagome watched Sesshomaru brush aside her friends' statement but chose to remain silent not that Eri was going to

"Yuka has a point Mister Taisho… other than trying to reassure us that you are doing your best in catching the culprit, it seems to me you are just wasting your time with a bunch of teenagers" Eri finished with a small frown "isn't a waste of time" she waited for what he had to say

"It's not a waste of time… your school isn't the only one being visited by officers today" that was true 'I just volunteered' not that they need to know that "Law enforcement at times like these need to show the community their concern"

"_Show them that you care"_ Kagome watched him as he spoke _"at time like these we need to involve ourselves with our community to show them that we are here… were not just a group of criminals"_

"Were not just officers…" she blinked at his chose of words "we lay or lives on the line for your safety" Sesshomaru smiled "it's our job" Yuka and Eri were won over it seemed for both girls sighed very much smitten with Sesshomaru, but Kagome frowned

"And you think that showing us a few moves in a gym will be enough to keep us safe" far from it, he knew that they were giving them a false sense of security for there were worst things an attacker could do than grabbing onto your hand "perhaps there are other reason you and your team are here for other than showing us self-defense"

"That Miss. Shinto is none of your concern…" Sesshomaru voiced rather harshly for he left the girl before him wasn't the one he had saved last night or the one he instructed in the gym earlier that day 'as if she is deliberately distancing herself from me' and how right he was for that was exactly what she was attempting on doing "for it involves an ongoing investigation" the warning bell rang indicating that their break time was about to end

"It was great seeing you again Mr. Taisho" voiced Eri as she and Yuka made their way out of the room slowly followed by Kagome who was stopped by Sesshomaru who couldn't help but hold her back.

"Did you get home safe" he couldn't help but question for he had been unable to find out if she had made it home last night unscratched "you weren't approached again were you?" for there was a possibility that she would be targeted once more

"Of course not, I'm here aren't I" he nodded at her response as he finally let her hand drop "my friends are waiting for me… I should be leaving now" without saying another word she did just that closing the sliding door behind her

"What are you hiding from me Shinto" Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder as he watched her yet again go.

**To Be Continue!**

**Author's Note:** I'm truly happy on how this chapter turned out, thanks to all those who reviewed and placed this story on their favorites and alerts list, please forgive the late delay for it has been months since my last update, but I truly hope it's worth the wait. **CloudsLover**

**P.S.** For more information don't be shy and check my profile (bows)


End file.
